Cita en el Hospital
by SpamanoLove
Summary: Lovino trabaja de enfermero en un hospital, donde todos los pacientes intentan echarlo por ser demasiado torpe y mal hablado, y cuando están a punto de conseguirlo aparece un nuevo paciente que lo cambia todo. "Spamano"
1. La lista de firmas

**Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia Spamano.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La lista de firmas**

Ya no solo era un estúpido, torpe y mal hablado enfermero era "EL estúpido, torpe y mal hablado enfermero" todos, ya todos los pacientes por muy nuevos que fueran rezaban para que yo no me ocupase de ellos y si lo hacía pronto iban a recepción a firmar para que me echasen, a veces se acumulaba tal cantidad de personan para firmar que tenían que hacer cola. Eso hacía que me enfadase, lo que hacía que gritase, lo que hacía que firmasen más pacientes mi despido, era una bola que no paraba de crecer y estaba hasta los cojones, ¿Y quién no? Cuando ves que quieren firmar incluso personas a las que no has visto en tu vida y que dicen que firma porque les miro mal por el pasillo, ¡Pues si les miro mal es porque no tengo otra cara o porque no me gusta que me señalen diciendo lo torpe y mal hablado que soy!

Idiotas, estaba rodeados de idiotas quejicas, y ya no solo eran los pacientes, sino lo que se atrevían a llamar mis compañeros de trabajo, también firmaban… Ya no me lo podía creer, solo llevaba un puto año en el hospital y estaba firmando, quiero decir, ya estaban firmando mi despido.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome" Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba gritar insultar a alguien y decir que el mundo es una completa mierda, pero eso no arreglaría las cosas, al contrario, las empeoraría, por eso respiré hondo, entré en la sala y me senté en una silla inquieto esperando que empezara la reunión. Me empezó a dar miedo, ¿Qué iba a hacer después? ¿Vivir debajo de un puente? O tal vez, en algún cubo de basura o con Feliciano…esa última opción la descarte enseguida totalmente. De que me quise dar cuenta todos ya estaban sentados y había empezado la reunión.

—Creo que todos tememos claro, de que vamos a hablar hoy.—Empezó a decir Arthur, el enfermero jefe y mi antiguo compañero de universidad, siempre tenía muy mala leche, e incluso me daba un poco de… respeto, pero si a llegado a su puesto en tan solo un año es porque, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, es el mejor enfermero del hospital.—Así que no voy a andar con rodeos. Lovino.—Al oír mi nombre me levanté de la silla, mientras todos los demás se quedaron mirándome, unos se reían y otros simplemente especulaban sobre mi futuro en el hospital.—¡Silencio! Esto es muy serio…—Todos miraron al frente y se callaron enseguida.—Lovino la lista de firma para echarte ya roza las cien en tan solo unos meses, esto no puede seguir así.

—Pero… es que los pacientes ya firman por firmar.—Quise defenderme pero rápidamente Arthur siguió hablando.

—Pero nada. Los pacientes dicen que no les tratas bien, y que eres demasiado duro con ellos. Tienes que tratarlos mejor, si están aquí es por que necesitan atención y cuidados. Esto no se trata de un bar donde les das la copa y esperas a que se vallan.—Todos de nuevo empezaron a hablar, y esta vez no de mi, sino de la mención del bar por parte de nuestro superior, todos sabían muy bien lo borracho que se pone siempre que bebe.—¡Silencio!—Gritó dando un golpe en la mesa.—Lovino… sabes que lo de las firmas va en serio.

—Eso de las firmas es una estupidez, ¿Cómo puede tener eso validez?—Me senté otra vez en la silla enfadado. Arthur suspiró y estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo.

—No quería tener que hacer esto, pero nuestro superior nos lo exige, ya que han descubierto que algunos de vosotros habéis firmado también—Dijo mirando a todos los demás.—Y si os he llamado a todos es porque me vais a decir sin rodeos si queréis que Lovino se valla del hospital o no.—Un silencio lleno la sala, entonces es cuando te das cuenta de lo solo que estas, y lo mucho que le importas a los demás.—Escuchadme bien, vamos a hacer una votación, que se levante el que quiera que Lovino se quede en el hospital.—Me quede mirando al suelo, sabia que ninguno de mis compañeros iba a dar la cara por mi, nunca les he caído bien, ya estaba pensando en buscar otro trabajo cuando escuche una silla moverse, levanté la mirada para ver quien se había levantado, y un pequeño grito salió de mi boca cuando me di cuenta que el que se había levantado era Berwald, un tipo serio que nos daba miedo a la mayoría a los enfermeros por no decir a todos.

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó Arthur nervioso.—¿E-entonces quieres que Lovino se quede?—Berwald solo asintió con la cabeza, todos estábamos temblando del miedo.—Pu-pues ya está, solo era eso…—Todos se levantaron deprisa y se fueron corriendo a trabajar.—Lovino…—Al oírlo llamarme me acerque a él lentamente, ya que me esperaba un discursito, y una regañina antes de dejarme irme.—Acompáñame a mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo a solas.—Mierda, yo que pensaba que ya me había librado.

Lo acompañé hasta su despacho en silencio, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los pacientes que hacían algún cometario hiriente hacia mi persona. Y ya en su despacho me acomode e una de las sillas.

—Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, lo de las firmas va en serio, eso si no van a contar las firmas de tus compañeros ni la de los pacientes a los que no atiendas ni los que ya se den de baja.—Eso me tranquilizó un poco antes de la noticia que me quitaría el sueño esa noche.—Pero si firman todos los pacientes que te toque atender ese día…estas fuera.

—¿¡Quéeee!?, Pero no puede ser, entonces si es por esas ya estoy fuera. T-te lo pido ya no como compañero, sino como amigo—Que desesperado estaba para decir eso.—no hagas que me echen, seguro que tú puedes hacer algo. ¿No querrás verme viviendo en un puente?

—D-deja de decir tonterías.—Suspiró y se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de seguir—Intenta ser más amable con los pacientes, no puedo hacer más, esta noche miraremos la lista para ver si han firmado todos—"Valla mierda" Asentí serio y me fue a empezar a trabajar, ya perdí la esperanza, por completo al salir del despacho.

Estuve toda la mañana ausente, aunque estaba aliviado de que no me echaran esa misma mañana aun no tenía el puesto asegurado. Y aun no me podía creer que algunos pacientes sean tan quejicas y delicados. Quizás tenían razón mis compañeros yo no estaba hecho para trabajar en un hospital y cuidar de los enfermos, toda mi vida estuve deseando ayudar las personas y lo único que estaba consiguiendo es molestarlas… pero tampoco era cuestión de mimarlas, darle besitos en las heridas y decir que tienen la razón en todo, yo no estaba ni mucho menos para eso. Ni para eso ni para caerle bien o mal, más bien mal, a todos mis pacientes. Tenía que animarme y seguir adelanté, eso claro, antes de topar con un paciente toca pelotas.

—No quiero esa pastilla, lo único que querréis es matarme y quedaros con mi dinero.—Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años que no estaba en el hospital por otra cosa que por una subida de azúcar, y lo más extraño era que estaba, supuestamente, en huelga de hambre.—No pienso tomarme nada de lo que me dais, panda de matasanos.—El hombre no hacia otra cosa que gritar y lanzarme todo lo que le daba. "Lovino tranquilízate, tu puedes con este tipo"

—Pe-pero tiene que tomarse la medicación.—Intentaba ser lo más agradable posible como me había dicho Arthur pero ya no podía más. Y más cuando el "tipo" por llamarlo de alguna me tiró un vaso de agua encima.—¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!? ¡Te crees muy guay por estar en huelga de hambre, cuando en realidad seguro que te hinchas a comer por las noches! ¡Maldito idiota!

Y otro más a la lista, soy un idiota, un completo idiota, y más sabiendo que era el único paciente que no había firmado, suspire vagando por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer, sabía que tenía que estar con mis pacientes, pero ya para qué, si todos me odiaban y preferían no verme.

—Lovino—Me llamo alguien detrás de mí, lo que hizo que pegase un brinco acompañado de un grito, muy varonil, que volví a repetir cuando me giré y vi que era Berwald.—Acompáñame.—Iba a morir, o algo peor, si antes había votado para que no me echaran era solo para lograr cumplir su maléfico plan, me quiere en el hospital y es por algo. Mis piernas no me respondían, con lo bien que se me daba huir, lo único que pude fue temblar como un flan mientras me miraba con su mirada tan aterradora.—Acompáñame.—Repitió viendo que no me movía.

—S-si.—Dije empezando a caminar detrás de él, Dios por qué lo seguía, tendría que estar corriendo en dirección contraria, me iba a hacer algo malo. Se paró en seco al lado de una puerta, mientras me dedicaba otras de sus miradas, quería matarme y ya había elegido sala, y lo peor es que como un idiota entre sin pensármelo dos veces, ¿Dónde estaba mi sangre italiana cuando la necesitaba? Tenía que salir corriendo y lo que hacía era entrar en la boca del lobo. Pero para mi sorpresa dentro de la sala había un hombre rubio mirándome con una sonrisa, ¿Y a ese que le pasaba? ¿Le hacía gracias no ser el único en fallecer a manos de un sueco con cara de pocos amigos?

—Hola, tú debes de ser Lovino.—Me dijo aquel hombre—Yo soy Tino.

—Mi mujer.—Dijo Berwald ya a mi lado. Después de pegar otro salto alegándome de él analicé lo que acababa de decir, "Mi mujer" no podía ser, tenía que ser un error, sobre todo cuando la persona que estaba sentado en la cama era claramente un hombre.

—¿¡Qué!? No le hagas casa.—Digo Tino moviendo los brazos—Solo está bromeando.—Se echó a reír.

Cada vez entendía menos la situación así que intenté deslizarme hacia la puerta, pero Berwald me cogió del brazo.

—¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?—Terminé gritando al borde de un ataque. Al final él salió por la puerta dejándome en la habitación con Tino.—¿¡Tú sabes que le pasa!?

—Es solo que te quiere ayudar.—Me tranquilice y pensé en lo que me digo.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí? ¿Pero por qué?

—Me ha contado lo de las firmas y como voy a estar aquí ingresado un par de días me ha preguntado que si no importaba que me atendieses tú.—Analicé todas las palabras una a una, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, directamente no me podía creer que ya no estuviese muerto.—¿Entonces no te importa tener un paciente más?—Definitivamente me había dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba alucinando.

—Dios…Claro que no me importa. Pero… ¿No habrá gato encerrado? Esto es demasiado bueno para ser real. ¿No seas uno de esos pacientes quejicas que me llaman cada dos segundos?

—No para nada, si solo estoy aquí por apendicitis, y además ya me han operado.

Salí vivo de la habitación, que era lo más importante, pero también salí con dos días más de trabajo, después de todo, el día no se me estaba dando tan mal como pintaba al principio. Pero cuando fui a la cafetería a comer escuche a unos de mis compañeros hablar, estaban haciendo apuestas de cuánto tiempo iba a quedarme en el hospital, baje la mirada y me senté en una mesa no muy lejos donde se les escuchaba. Penoso…el que más tiempo decía era una semana, y el que menos era el martes, eran idiotas lo que no sabían era que no me echarían al día siguiente, pero…el miércoles le darían el alta a Tino y entonces es cuando me echarían, ya me volví a deprimir. Tenía que animarme así no podía seguir, no podía darles el gusto de reírse de mí. De que me quise dar cuenta mi tiempo de descanso había terminado y no me había animado, mal empezaba para atender pacientes. "Lovino, dos días, puedes arreglarlo, tranquilízate… " Tuve suerte de verdad ya que Tino parece ser el único paciente que no se queja en este maldito hospital, no paraba de pensar que tal vez fuese por Berwald, ¿Lo amenazaría?

Salí de trabajar cabreado, como siempre, pero por lo menos más tranquilo, me quedaban dos días para arreglarlo, bueno… ya solo uno, pero por lo menos era algo, tenía que celebrarlo de alguna manera, y la que mejor manera se me ocurrió fue ir al bar de siempre. Fui a casa primero a ducharme y "ponerme guapo". Con un poco de suerte seguro que encontraba a alguna bella mujer dispuesta a que le diese todo el amor que un italiano le puede dar, a decir verdad seguro que la encontraba, aunque fuera lunes y las 10 de la noche. Decidí no coger el coche, y no porque no condujese bien cuando estaba ebrio, sino porque no poda arriesgarme a que me pillara la policía. Ya en el bar y pedí una copa y me puse a buscar a mi afortunada, no me hizo falta buscar mucho ya que ella me encontró a mí.

—Perdona, ¿Estas solo?—Me preguntó una mujer bellísima, morena y de ojos azules.

—Creo que ya no.—Le dije dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas de conquistador.

Nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia, porque estaba claro que era lo que los dos queríamos.

—¿Quieres tomarte una última copa en mi casa?—Le dije cuando se terminó su bebida.

—Claro.—Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.—Voy un momento al baño y ahora vuelvo. Ve pidiendo el taxi.

Asentí con la cabeza a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Me apoye en la barra esperándola cuando ya había pedido el taxi, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien estropeó mis planes de esa noche.

—¡Lovinoooo!—Grito cierto inglés al verme, inmediatamente me cogió del brazo, quise esconderme pero era demasiado tarde.—¿Qué haces tú por aquí? A ya-ya lo se… estabas ligando. ¿A que si?—Como se le notaba que había bebido, pero para mi suerte no estaba muy bebido. Entonces apareció la bella mujer que casi me llevo esa noche a la cama.

—Veo que te has encontrado con un amigo, será mejor que lo lleves a su casa.—Mierda, no podía estropearme más el plan este maldito Arthur.

—¡Esta es la tía que te vas a tirar!—O si, la pobre mujer no entiendo por qué, pero solo se reía ante sus idioteces.

—Ya nos veremos otro día…—Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

—¿Ya no te la tiras?—me preguntó Arthur al verla irse.

—No, y todo gracias a ti. ¡Maldito cejón de los huevos!—Después de gritarle empezó a hacer pucheros.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota, eres un idiota.—Se puso a llorar en la barra mientras todos nos miraban.—Quiero irme a mi casa…

Por no pasar más vergüenza ajena y poder volver otro día al bar, me lleve en el taxi a Arthur lejos de más alcohol. Tuve que soportar los lloriqueos del inglés durante todo el trayecto, normalmente era demasiado serio pero cuando bebía todo cambiaba, era como si fuera otra persona totalmente distinta, no… peor, cada vez que bebía era una persona distinta y esta vez le había dado por ser una persona llorona. Lo que tenía claro es que se iba a enterar, con lo que me había costado encontrar a aquella mujer, en realidad nada, pero da igual. Subí a casa sin hacer caso a nada de lo que me decía, y ya en el apartamento, Arthur se fue aun llorando a su cuarto, si… no se ni como pero el cejotas y yo vivíamos juntos. Cuando me fui a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, me di cuenta de algo.

—¡Mierda!—Grité, al recordar que ni sabía el nombre de aquella mujer ni ella sabía el mío, ni un mísero numero.—Mierda… no voy a poder verla de nuevo…maldito cejón, me las va a pagar…—Lo que no comprendía es que se hubiera emborrachado un lunes, y me hubiese gustado no saberlo.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer me pose a dormir, mala idea, las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir, y ya no eran relacionadas con estar viviendo en la calle, sino relacionadas con cierto imbécil borracho. Ya por la mañana con unas ojeras terribles me fui a hacer el desayuno, menos mal que ese día tenía turno de tarde-noche porque ya me había despertado tarde. Decidí por pena, despertar al cejas, pero la mejor manera que se me ocurrió de despertarlo fue tirarle un vaso de agua, y para mejorar las cosas lo calenté en el microondas, no se creía ni él que le echara agua fresquita con el calor que hacía.

—Mierda.—Se sentó en la cama, poniendo las manos en la cara.—Como me duele la cabeza. ¿¡Por qué con agua caliente esta vez!?

No le hice caso a sus quejas, yo ya había cumplido despertándole, para saber si estaba muerto o no. Mientras desayunaba salió de su habitación aun mojado, y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

—¿Tu no tenías que trabajar esta mañana?—le pregunte solo para reírme un rato más de él.

—No, y me arrepiento de cogerme tu mismo turno.—Apoyo la cabeza contra la mesa dando un gran golpe.—Yo que cambio mi turno solo para ayudarte y que no te despidan…

—Tu solo quieres que siga pagando el alquiler, para que no nos echen del piso a los dos.—Empezó a comer galletas con café mientras se hacia el sordo.—Po cierto…¿Qué hacías borracho ayer, lunes?—Empezó a toser mientras en su cara se encendía.—Mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo…

—N-no pienses mal… Dios, mi cabeza…creo que me va a reventar…—apoyo de nuevo la cabeza en la mesa mientras se quejaba.—No me acurdo bien lo que pasó…solo…me acuerdo de…¡Dios como me pude dejar engañar! Yo solo salí para tomar UNA copa con Francis, ya que me invitaba… insistió tanto… Pero ya no me acuerdo de más…

—¡Te he dicho que no quería saberlo, maldición! ¿¡Y-y qué hacías con el ginecólogo salido ese!?

—No lo sé…no se ni que pasó después…¿No haría algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir?—Dijo con cara de preocupación, en ese momento se me ocurrió ser la peor persona del mundo, y así fui.

—Pues no se… yo sé que viniste medio desnudo y en sus brazos.—Puso una cara de horror que dejaba en mantillas al cuadro "El grito"—Después me dijiste que te dolía mucho el trasero… y te fuiste llorando a tu habitación.—Por lo menos con el final no metí.

Tras reírme de él un buen rato le conté la verdad, y solo porque es mi superior. Tras contarle la verdad se fue más tranquilo a ducharse y despejarse, sabía que aún le preocupaba el no saber que hizo hasta que me encontró. Lo que tenía claro es que era un completo idiota por fiarse del francés salido. Pasamos la mañana encerrados en casa hasta que llego nuestro turno y nos fuimos en su coche a trabajar. Mi preocupación apareció de nuevo, tenía que encontrar un paciente que no quisiera echarme, Arthur me dejo a cargo de ancianitos, que según él eran muy amigables, ¡y una leche!, que solo se me cayó al suelo sus papeles y ya me estaban insultando, y claro, yo no soporto que me insulten, por lo tanto, otros más a la lista…

Ya había perdido la esperanza, otra vez, cuando Arthur me llamó para una emergencia, fui corriendo hasta la puerta de emergencias donde sacaron de una ambulancia a un hombre inconsciente con la cabeza vendada y con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Por lo que pude saber se cayó por las escaleras, y un vecino lo encontró en el suelo con una brecha en la cabeza. Arthur y yo ayudamos a hacerle una transfusión de sangré, a pesar de que la herida de la cabeza era pequeña, paso demasiado tiempo inconsciente en el suelo hasta que lo encontraron, también le curamos algunas herida que tenía repartidas por el cuerpo gracias a la caída.

Ya se habían calmado las cosas cuando lo colocaron en la UCI, Arthur lo miraba serio mientras yo terminaba de colocarle el suero.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy serio… para estar trabajado, ¿No eras tú el que decía que hay que sonreír a los pacientes?—Le dije para suavizar la situación, pero lo que hice fue empeorarla. Maldita sea, solo se me ocurriría a mí decirle eso cuando el paciente ni se daría cuenta si cayera una bomba al lado.

—Le conocía…—Dijo serio. Miré de nuevo al paciente y cogí su ficha para leerla.—Antonio…—Se rio tristemente.—El inútil más grande con el que te puedes topar, íbamos al mismo instituto. Nos llevábamos fatal, todos los días nos castigaban por pelearlos en el recreo.—Se quedó un momento pensando, yo ya no sabía si dejarlo solo con su "amigo-enemigo" o quedarme, lo que tenía claro es que no le animaría, para empezar porque lo terminaría deprimiendo más. Iba a salir de la sala cuando el cejas me cogió de los hombros y me empezó a zarandear como a un muñeco.—Lovino, tengo una idea…—Me solté de él, mientras seguía ilusionado, esto me recordaba uno de los motivos por el que me daba miedo, cambios de humor repentinos como si fuera una embarazada.—Si tú te ocupas de él, no podrá firmar hasta que no se despierte.

—Creo que eso es demasiado rastrero hasta para mí. Utilizar a un paciente en coma para mantener mi trabajo… no me convence.

—Pero tú has sido el que se ha ocupado de él cuando lo han traído, y yo como lo conozco no quiero ocuparme de él. Así que te toca a ti.—A pesar de que tenía razón no me convencía.—Y además esto es provisional, tiene toda la pinta de despertar en cualquier momento.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de conservar el piso?—Suspiré y miré de nuevo al paciente antes de contestarle.—Vale… Yo me ocuparé en mi turno de él.—Me daba pena pensar que iba a atenderlo alguien tan torpe como yo, pero pronto me arrepentiría de pensar eso.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el inicio? **

**Este capítulo ha sido una introducción de la historia, en el próximo ya saldrá más el pobre Antonio, (Que sepáis que no le deseo nada malo al pobre, pero ya es el segundo Fic que escribo que está malito T.T)**

**Tengo que darle gracias a TomatoKiss ya que me dio la idea de Suecia como enfermero y Francis como ginecólogo XD**

**Por último agradecer que gastéis vuestro tiempo leyendo mi fic XD, espero poder tener pronto el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Estoy en el paraíso

**Lo siento mucho por no actualizar antes el fic, he estado muy ocupada T.T**

**Y espero que os guste el capítulo.**

******Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Estoy en el paraíso**

No sabía cómo sentirme, supuestamente debería estar feliz por mantener mi trabajo, pero no era así, me sentía mal ya que mantendría mi trabajo a costa de otra persona, a la cual tenía que cuidar y aunque lo hiciese mal no se quejaría, ni me gritaría… El mundo era una completa mierda, sí no me calentaba la cabeza por una cosa era por otra. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, no podía rendirme… Animarme a mí mismo ya me resultaba hasta cómico, ya que no me creía nada de lo que me decía.

—Lovino, nos vamos ya. Si no te das prisa me iré a casa sin ti.—Arthur ya con la ropa de calle me esperaba impaciente en el pasillo.—¿Qué haces que aún no te has cambiado?

—Y-ya voy, no tengas tanta prisa.—Me fui a cambiarme rápidamente, sabía que si no me daba prisa me dejaría allí tirado, no sería la primera vez, como otras veces se lo hecho yo también. Pero antes de reunirme con el cejas, pasé inconscientemente por la UCI donde estaba Antonio, me quedé mirándolo a través del cristal un momento antes de irme.

Todo el trayecto en coche estuvimos en silencio, además de que tenía un sueño que no me tenía en pie, no podía parar de comerme la cabeza, me sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Y cuando llegamos a casa y me tumbé en la cama la cosa no mejoró, incluso empeoró. No podía dormir, con lo tarde que era lo único que podía hacer era pensar y sentirme mal, maldita conciencia, que está cuando menos la necesitas.

Cuando sonó el despertador maldije unas cuantas cosas y después de un rato dando vueltas en la cama decidí levantarme para hacer el desayuno, odiaba los días en los que yo solo madrugaba y veía como Arthur descansaba tranquilo en su camita, pero odiaba aún más los días en los que tenía que madrugar solo Arthur y yo me levantaba para hacer el desayuno pudiendo estar durmiendo tranquilamente, pero a ver quién era el valiente que dejaba al inglés hacerse solo de comer, y no es que me preocupara él, sino mi cocina.

—¿Ya estás despierto?—Me preguntó este cuando salía del baño.

—Creo que está claro que si.—le dije de mala gana.

—Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro, tienes una cara de muerto…—me dijo con riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? Tu sí que tienes cara de muerto.—le dije para defenderme, pero cuando entré en el baño y vi mi cara lo entendí perfectamente, tenía unas ojeras enormes.

—Vete a dormir, ya haré yo el desayuno.—Tras oír eso salí disparado haca la cocina impidiéndole la entrada.—¿Pero qué te crees que haces?

—Nada… solo que no te preocupes, tu vete a ver la tele o a limpiar mientras preparo el desayuno.—cerré la puerta para dejarle claro que no quería que pasara.

—Ya te dije que no fue por mi culpa.—me dijo al otro lado de la puerta.—¿Cuándo me vas a dejar cocinar algo?—Nunca, pensé, por lo menos mientras yo estuviese en casa.

No tenía ganas de esforzarme así que hice un par de capuchinos, también saqué una bolsa de galletas y unos cuantos croissants dulces. Lo coloqué todo en la mesa donde ya estaba mi compañero de piso esperando. Desayunamos en silencio, o por lo menos yo, ya que Arthur empezó a comer deprisa y sin parar un segundo, ya que le gustaba llegar muy pronto a trabajar.

Tenía tanto sueño que en cuanto Arthur se fue a trabajar me quedé durmiendo viendo la tele. Menuda manera de desperdiciar mi mañana, ya que en cuanto me desperté tenía que comer e ir a trabajar, estaba deseando que llegasen mis días libres.

Me quedé en la puerta del hospital un momento, no quería pasar, había perdido mis ganas de trabajar, ya ni me acordaba cuando sucedió eso. Cuando comencé a trabajar venia encantado y motivado, pero ahora… Suspiré y pasé deseando que terminase mi turno. Lo primero que fui a ver era la UCI donde estaba Antonio, todo iba bien le habían cambiado la bolsa de suero hace poco.

—Despierta ya…—dije en voz baja.—Este sentimiento de culpa me está matando…—me lleve una mano a la cara, no me creía ni yo que estuviese hablando con alguien que no podía oírme, seguro que era por no dormir.

Salí de la habitación para ir a atender a más pacientes, pero de repente me acordé que Tino se iba hoy del hospital, fui a su habitación para darle despedirme de él, y ya allí me lo encontré con Berwald y con un niño de unos ocho o nueve años.

—Hola Lovino.—me saludó Tino, yo hice lo mismo.

Hoy Berwald no trabajaba solo había ido a por Tino, y el niño que estaba con ellos era su hijo, Peter. No me imaginaba para nada a Berwald con un hijo, la verdad es que sabía poco del sueco, yo que me lo imaginaba mucho más… no sé, mucho más… ¿Solitario?, y luego en realidad tenia marido, o como decía él "mujer" y un hijo, una familia al completo. Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que según decía Tino cuando conoció a Berwald también le daba miedo, pero luego comprendió que no era malo, más bien al contrario. Sentía un poco de envidia, se veían tan felices. Por un momento me dieron unas ganas terribles de llamar a Feliciano y a mi papá y decirles que les quería, pero rápidamente esas ganas desaparecieron, para empezar porque si hiciese eso, vendrían rápidamente ese par de tontos a ver si estaba enfermo.

Ya cuando me despedí de ellos me fui a atender a más pacientes y para mi suerte dos de estos pacientes eran mujeres, casi nunca me tocaba atender mujeres, además ellas nunca firmaban, a no ser que tuvieran novio claro, pero yo no tenía la culpa de ser más amable con ellas que sus propios novios. Pero eso ahora no importaba ya que mis dos bellas pacientes estaban solteras. Después de atenderlas me fui más contento a comer algo en mi descanso, en la cafetería me encontré a Arthur sentado en una mesa solo y con cara de preocupación, me senté con él después de pedir algo de comer, no me hizo falta ni preguntarle que le pasaba.

—Lovino, avísame si ves a Francis.—Me dijo en voz baja, mirando de un lado para otro, claramente buscando al Francés.

—Tantas ganas tienes de verlo.—Le contesté indiferente.

—No, al contrario.—me dijo como si yo hubiera dicho algo malo.—Cuanto más lejos esté de él mejor. No quiero que me vea.—Miró otra vez a los lados, y al no verlo se tranquilizó un poco, pero siguió observado toda la sala.

—No crees que estas exagerando un poco. Si solo es un francés pervertido, nada más, yo no sé de qué te escondes.—Tras decir eso me miró con una cara de odio que me tensó un poco.

—Me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar.—Empezamos a discutir cómo solo nosotros discutimos, insultándonos sutilmente, y calmados, cualquiera diría que estábamos charlando tan felizmente. Lo extraño es que cuando discutimos con cualquier otra persona los dos empezamos a cabrearnos y a gritar.

Cuando terminé de comer seguimos discutiendo por el pasillo, y solo se me ocurre a mi engañarlo diciendo que Francis estaba cerca.

—Mira, Francis está allí.—le dije señalando a una persona cualquiera, a lo que Arthur se asustó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era. Me empecé a reír muchísimo, mientas él se cruzaba de brazos y me recordaba lo mala persona que era y que no tenía ninguna gracia lo que yo hacía. Noté una mano en mi hombro, y supuse que era la de Arthur para que dejase de reírme. Pero al girarme aun riéndome y ver al mismísimo Francis con su cara de acosador, psicópata y dios sabe que más, lo primero que hice fue quedare de piedra y lo segundo fue esconderme detrás del cejas, que para algo tenía que servirme.

—Waaaa, idiota protégeme.—Grité tan alto que medio hospital tuvo que escucharme.

—Lovino no te asustes que no te voy a hacer nada malo.—Se empezó a reír con su característica risa francesa.—En todo caso me esperaría a que estuvieses borracho.—Siguió riéndose mientras yo aún estaba escondido detrás del Inglés que por cierto tenía muy mala cara al escuchar eso.—Eso me recuerda…¿Queréis salir a tomar una copa esta noche? Yo invito.

—Ni lo sueñes gabacho.—Digo por fin Arthur, notablemente nervioso.—Y-yo no me voy contigo ni…

—¿Borracho? Permíteme dudarlo…—esta conversación no me incumbía así que intenté alegarme de ellos sin llamar su atención—Lovino.—Me llamó con un tono que me ponía los pelos de punta.—¿No quieres salir a tomar algo entonces?—Tras oír eso aceleré el paso hasta que estuve seguro que lo había perdido de vista. En el fondo me daba un poco de pena Arthur pero no había nada que hacer, era él o los dos, seguro que él hubiera pensado lo mismo, y si no lo pensaba me daba completamente igual.

Me puse a trabajar en seguida, una pastilla por aquí, otra firma por allí, por lo menos tenia las sonrisas de las dos increíbles chicas que atendida eso me alegraba un poco la tarde, a pesar del susto que me había llevado hace poco, y lo que importaba es que había podido huir sano y salvo. Tuve la suerte de no encontrarme al cejas, él terminó su turno mucho antes, seguro que me habría mandado a atender a alguien con muy mala leche, más que la que solían tener los pacientes que yo atendía.

Ese día estaba feliz y eso era raro, porque para empezar estaba en el hospital, estaba trabajando, aún estaba la maldita lista y era de noche, me estaban quitando horas de sueño. Pero eso ya me daba igual, el buen humor no me lo iba a quitar nadie. Empecé a tararear algunas canciones por el pasillo ya que no había nadie, pero al final terminé cantándolas, algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba de buen humor y solo. Fui a ver a mi paciente Antonio para ver que todo estuviese bien, y me puse a cambiarle el suero.

—Seguro que te encanta el hospital cuando despiertes.—Me puse a hablar con él otra vez aunque no me escuchara. Nunca había tenido ningún paciente en coma, y no estaba acostumbrado a que no me hablaran ni me insultaran.—Eso sí, no te acerques a Francis, es un ginecólogo salido, yo aún doy gracias por ser un tío y no tener que ir a su consulta.—Me sentía ridículo hablándole pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras comprobaba que todo estuviese bien.— Cuando llegaste aquí Arthur dijo que os pegabais en el instituto, me da un poco de pena, menudas palizas le tendrías que dar al pobre, sinceramente el cejas no es muy fuer…

Me quede callado al darme cuenta que había movido los dedos de una mano, ¿O fue mi imaginación? Fuera lo que fuera fui corrido a llamar a un médico. Y cuando vino lo único que hizo fue hacerle un pequeño examen médico y se fue diciéndome que no me preocupara. ¿¡Qué no me preocupara!? Que los pacientes no me aguanten no significa que no me preocupe por ellos. Pues claro que estaba preocupado por él y por todos los demás pacientes, que conste.

Me quedé a su lado esperando que se levantara, o se moviese otra vez, no sé cuánto tiempo pude pasar allí pero cuando pasó una compañera me dijo que mi turno había pasado hace más de una hora. Cuando fui a casa aún era de noche e intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba agotado, pero esta vez sí pude dormir de un tirón.

El maldito despertador siempre me tenía que fastidiar mis mejores sueños. Con lo feliz que estaba ligando en la playa. Me desperté y aun medio durmiendo me fui al comedor donde estaba Arthur desayunado, me quedé de blanco y cuando pude asimilar la información me fui corriendo a la cocina, pero para mi sorpresa estaba justo como la había dejado el día de anterior.

—¿¡Qué significa eso!?—Me preguntó gritando desde el comedor.—Que sepas que he dio a una cafetería a por el desayuno. No he tocado tu querida cocina.—Me relajé mucho al oírlo, y me fui a desayunar con él.

—Sabes que yo cocino y tú limpias, me tenías que haber llamado si querías el desayuno antes.—Pensé un momento hasta caer en la cuenta.—Ya se lo que quieres… Pues yo no pienso limpiar tu baño, lo dejamos bien claro cuando vinimos a vivir aquí. Yo solo limpio mi cuarto y mi baño bueno… y la cocina porque no me fio, lo demás te toca a ti.—Se quedó mirándome serio levantado una de sus cejas tan pobladas.—Bueno, s-si tengo que limpiar…—Odiaba esa mirada intimidatoria.

—Para empezar no se pude decir limpiar a lo que hacer tu, siempre termino limpiando todo yo solo, hasta la cocina, aunque no te lo creas los platos no se limpian solos.—Suspiro sin quitar su cara tan seria. Estaba de los nervios.—Pero que sepas que si he ido a por el desayuno es porque la cafetera está aquí al lado. Y ahora que lo dices podrías limpiar un poco, o por lo menos hacer la colada.—Me quede en silencio, haciendo como si no le hubiera escuchado.—Y por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, ayer me dijiste que no me escondiera de Francis, pero el que terminó saliendo por patas fuiste tú.

—Que va…yo…—Tras pensar un momento se me ocurrió la escusa más tonta que podía decir.—Es que mi superior me estaba llamando…

—Pero si tu superior soy YO.

—Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer… y punto.

Al final terminé limpiando todo el salón y la cocina, y solo porque quise no por otra razón, y además esto no importa demasiado. Ese día nos tocaban los mismos turnos y nos fuimos en mi coche. Ya en la puerta como siempre me quede un momento antes de entrar, no quería pasar. Se me hacían tan largos los días.

A pesar de mis ánimos tan bajos, esa mañana no fue del todo mala atendí a otra mujer, muy guapa y amable, pero se fue enseguida al igual que las dos chicas que atendía el día de antes por lo tanto en la lista solo quedaba por firmar mi paciente Antonio. Ese día estaba muy atareado pero entre paciente y paciente me pasaba a verlo. Me quedaba mirándolo atento esperando que se despertara o por lo menos que se moviera. Miré a la mesa donde estaban aún las pocas pertenencias que tenía cuando lo ingresaron, cogí un colgante que había, era una cruz de plata, era bastante bonita y eso que yo no solía ponerme colgantes ni nada por el estilo, al dejarlo en su lugar miré el móvil fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo, no había ningún familiar cuidándolo, seria que no habían llamado a nadie, ya sabía que había algo extraño. Fui a preguntarle a Arthur si es que no habían llamado, mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando este me dijo que ya se había avisado a su familia y a sus amigos y que no habían venido. No me lo explicaba, hasta yo tendría visita, pues sí que tenía que ser mala persona y tener mal genio. Pero hasta alguien así se merecía visita, así que fui a su habitación y cogí su móvil para llamar a alguien, eso claro, después de coger MI móvil ya que Antonio no tenía saldo, además de mala persona era tacaño. Llamé a la primera persona que vi.

—¿Dígame?—una voz de un hombre serio estaba al otro lado.

—Si… Esto… Supongo que conocerá a Antonio…—miré su ficha para leer sus apellidos.—Fernández Carriedo.—tras decir sus apellidos me colgó, y así todos los demás, alguno me insultaba y decía que no quería saber nada de él. Pues sí que tenía que ser malo entonces, hasta yo tenía más amigos. Había un momento en el que ya directamente antes de que me colgasen también insultaba, así me desquitaba con ellos.

Me quedé en su habitación ya cuando todo estaba tranquilo, y no tenía nada que hacer. Pensé en que si le pegaba al cejas de pequeño tal vez era porque le gustaba la violencia, pensé en las mil y una posibilidades de que fuera un psicópata, matón a sueldo o a saber qué. Tal vez por eso nadie quería saber nada de él. Lo miré ya temblando como un flan, de pie me sacaría media cabeza, tal vez más, pero lo peor…se veía mucho más fuerte que yo, entonces me arrepentía de no haber ido al gimnasio con Arthur, aunque él solo duró dos días. Era definitivamente eso, un psicópata que cuando despertase me haría algo malo por haberlo atendido tan mal.

—Tu…¿No serás un matón a sueldo ni dada por el estilo?

—¿Con quién hablas?—Pensé que se me salía el corazón al escuchar al inglés hablándome por detrás. Me giré deprisa al escucharlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunté con cara de pocos amigos.

—Venía a decirte algo…—Rápidamente pensé que algún paciente se había chivado por gritarles, pero lo descarté enseguida al ver que no estaba enfadado. ¿Entonces qué era lo que quería? Suspiró antes de seguir.—Una compañera me ha dicho que ayer te quedaste casi dos horas más de las que te tocaban, y con este.—Dijo señalando a mi paciente. Me quedé en silencio un momento pensando en que contestar.

—Pues… es que ese me pasó el tiempo volando y…—rápidamente me interrumpió.

—¿A ti? ¿Rápidamente? A mí no me mientes Lovino, te conozco demasiado bien. Y además… esto ya te ha pasado con dos pacientes, y no quiero que te pase otra vez…

—¿Te preocupas por mí? No me hagas reír. Y tranquilo ESO no me volverá a pasar otra vez.

—Fue mala idea asignarte a este paciente.—Me cabreaba solo de escucharlo.

—¡Pues haberlo cuidado tú! ¿O te da miedo que te de una paliza como te hacía en el instituto?—Ya no podía más, me había cabreado de verdad, odiaba que pensaran de mí que era un inútil que no podía hacer nada bien.

—Espera ¿Quién te ha dicho que me daba palizas? Ese idiota no pudo tirarme al suelo ni una vez.

—Si claro, yo voy y me lo creo, y ahora también dirás de tu le ganabas siempre.

—Pues sí, le ganaba siempre. Este es demasiado tonto, no me ganaría ni a las tres en raya.

Seguimos con nuestra discusión, hacia la limpieza de la casa, después se quejó de que siempre hago comida italiana y que él quería que cocinara "fish and chips". Después de muchos temas de discusión terminamos echando un pulso, que aunque estuvo muy reñido al final ganó él, y solo porque me distraje un momento. Y como perdí me toco irme de la habitación de Antonio. Estuve dando vueltas por los pasillos cuando no tenía nada que hacer, y lo odiaba, solo podía pensar en cosas malas, porque el maldito idiota cejón me recordó lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser, pero no me podía pasarme otra vez ya aprendí la lección ¿No?

A partir de entonces los días pasaron más lentos de lo normal, me encontraba más decaído, estaba ausente, y más el día que escuché a unos de mis pacientes hablar de mí.

—¿Os habéis enterado? El estúpido enfermero está cuidando a un paciente en coma, ese no puede firmar.

—Seguro que si le pusieses la lista delante la firmaría incluso así. No entiendo cómo ha llegado a ser enfermero ese torpe.

Ya no necesitaba escuchar más, me alejé y como hice durante esos días atrás, y me fui corriendo a la habitación de Antonio. Me sentía como un pringado cada vez que me sentía más decaído iba allí, deprimente ¿Verdad? Llegue a la conclusión de que si Antonio no tenía amigos tal vez era como yo, un incomprendido, un malhumorado incomprendido. Y si no fuera lo bastante deprímete ir corriendo a su habitación, además le contaba todos mis problemas, normalmente me los contaba a mí mismo delante del espejo, pero teniendo a alguien al que contarle mis penas, que además nunca lo diría, quién quiere un espejo. Además de contarle mis penas, le contaba las cosas buenas, cuando comía pasta, cuando atendía a mujeres, y cuando se cayó al suelo el cejas, eso me animó bastante. Pero esa tarde no estaba para eso, iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

—¿De verdad soy tan inútil? Yo…de verdad quería ser enfermero…pero veo que he malgastado toda mi vida intentado ser algo que nunca podré.—No pude evitar que una maldita lagrima cayera por mi rostro.—Nadie en el mundo me necesita… Y a nadie le importaría que yo desapareciera…—Rápidamente me sequé los ojos, nadie podía ver que había llorado por esos estúpidos. Menos mal que nadie podía verme, y me alegraba de que Antonio tampoco, ya que pensaba que me pegaría por quejarme y que sería una de esas personas que no se toman nada a broma, hasta prometí que cuando despertara lo llevaría al bar para ligarnos a unas bellas mujeres.

Cuando salí de la habitación puse el rostro más serio que pude, acababa casi de entrar a trabajar y me quedaba aun una langa, pesada e interminable noche por delante. Por lo menos iban a apagar las luces de las habitaciones y los pesados de los pacientes se irían a dormir. Y no me molestarían, por lo menos no mucho. Pero gracias al comentario de una chica me alegré en seguida, que pena que no la atendía a ella sino a su amigo.

—No sabía que había enfermeros tan guapos en el hospital, voy a tener que ponerme enferma de vez en cuando.—Me dijo con una sonrisa. A lo que yo respondí rápidamente con unas de mis sonrisas de conquistador.

Sabía que era un simple piropo, pero sirvió para alegrarme la noche y más cuando hacía una semana que no salía, justo desde el día que me encontré con Arthur. Y como tenía que compartir mi felicidad con alguien y ese alguien era mi paciente Antonio fui corriendo a decírselo. Tras una larga conversación, o en este caso monologo, se me agotaron las ideas, le había contado tantas cosas que ya no se me ocurría nada más. Y tras un rato en silencio me puse a cantar la primera canción que se me pasó por el cabeza y así estuve cantando durante un buen rato, estaba contento y no podía evitarlo.

—Ah, estoy en el paraíso—Al oír una voz me callé y me giré para ver como Antonio con los ojos cerrados sonreía.

* * *

**Lo siento, en este capítulo también sale poquísimo Antonio, prometo que en el siguiente saldrá más.**

**Una cosa que tengo que decir que se me olvidó decir en el capítulo anterior, me gustaría que me digáis personajes de Hetalia que queráis que salgan de pacientes. Os lo agradecería mucho.**

**Y otra cosa, no tengo ni idea de cómo van los hospitales, no me han ingresado nunca y he ido pocas veces a visitar a alguien, me guio por lo que he visto en las películas así que lo siento si está muy mal.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, y por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.**

**Darkmoon:**Si, la verdad es que no le pega ni con cola ser enfermero a Lovi, pero me pareció divertido ponerlo así.

Y en cuanto a lo de las mujeres, me has pillado, no había pensado en eso, pero gracias a tu review lo he podido arreglar un poco en este capítulo. Y yo también saldría muy pronto de los nervios si tuviese que atender pacientes como los que he puesto en el fic.

Y la amistad con Arthur es gusto como lo has dicho, está entre sincera y por interés. Pero tengo problemas para escribir las escenas entre Lovi y Arthur. Y lo de los compañeros me pasé con la apuesta, pero lo que quería es que a Lovino se le quiten las ganas de trabajar.

Muchísimas gracias por la idea de que Lovino cantase, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, la he tenido muchísimo en cuenta.

**Chic:** El problema es de los pacientes sacan loco al pobre Lovi y no lo entienden. Espero conseguir la diversión que esperas con la convivencia entre Arthur y Lovi. Y lo siento si en este capítulo tampoco ha salido mucho Antonio, prometo que en el próximo saldrá muchísimo más.

**juli chan: ** Me alegra mucho que te parezca interesante mi historia.


	3. Quiero ser tu amigo

**************Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Quiero ser tu amigo**

Tras un momento sin reaccionar me acerqué a la cama, para ver como poco a poco Antonio abría y cerraba los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación. Llamé a los enfermeros que pasaban por allí para que llamasen a un médico, y cuando miré de nuevo a mi paciente tenía los ojos posados en mí.

—No sabía que los ángeles cantases tan bien.—Tenia que estar muy mal, el pobre no sabía ni lo que decía. Menos mal que llegó en ese momento el médico, o eso pensé hasta que abrió la boca.

—¿Quién ha osado llamar al más increíble de todos los médicos que podrían existir?—El medico con aires de grandeza miró a la cama y se puso al lado de Antonio, que aún estaba mirándome, cosa que me empezaba a incomodar.—¿Así que ya has despertado? Soy un médico tan formidable que te he despertado estando en mi despacho.—Me preguntaba de dónde sacaron a ese tipo, a sí… de Alemania, su aspecto y acento lo delataba.

Me echó a mí, y a todos los demás enfermeros que acababan de llegar, según él para hacerle unas pruebas, pero cualquiera se fiaba de ese tipo. Me tuve que poner a trabajar, pero de vez en cuando me pasaba por la habitación a ver si había terminado, estuvo durante más de dos horas sin dejar que nadie pasara y al final salió cabizbajo y mucho más serio que cuando entro pegando gritos. Lo primero que pensé es que algo malo le pasaba. Nos acercamos al médico unos cuantos enfermeros para saber que tal estaba. Rápidamente al vernos el doctor cambio su actitud.

—Habéis venido a admirar mi impresiónate belleza, y os comprendo, pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que no os puedo atender por ahora. Lo único que quiero saber es dónde están los familiares del paciente, tengo que hablar con ellos.—Todos se miraron unos a otros sabiendo que nadie había venido. Al final le conté lo de mis llamadas, omitiendo los insultos.—¿Y no conocéis a alguien que sepa algo de él? ¿Ni un amigo?

La primera persona que pasó por mi menté fue Arthur, no eran muy amigos según él, pero por lo menos se conocían. Así que se lo conté al doctor y me pidió su número. Al dárselo me pidió que me quedará al lado de Antonio y que no le dejara solo. Eso sí que me preocupó, y más al verlo en la cama intentado levantase. Después de pasarse una semana en coma no estaba para salir corriendo, así que le obligue a tumbarse otra vez en la cama.

—¿¡A dónde te pensabas ir!?—Le dije lo más tranquilo que pude, teniendo en cuenta que estaba de los nervios, juntado con que eran las tantas de la noche y tenía muchísimo sueño.—Tienes que quedarte tumbado hasta que el médico no te diga lo contrario.

—Pero si ha venido mi ángel.—Me giré para ver a quien se lo decía y no había nadie, era peor de lo que esperaba, Antonio tenía visiones.—¿Vas a volverme a cantar algo para que me ponga bueno?—No, no veía visiones, comprendí tras unos segundos pensándolo, que con lo de ángel se refería a mí. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, que por lo que parecía no pilló mi mirada para nada, eso sí que era nuevo, que yo mirase de verdad mal y que el paciente ni se inmutase, más bien al contrario tenía una cara de felicidad total, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

—Para empezar yo no soy TU maldito ángel, es que ni soy un puñetero ángel, ni te pienso cantar porque…yo no canto.—Me crucé de brazos mientras buscaba el por qué el doctor se había salido tan serio de la habitación. Menos la cara de idiota que tenía por lo demás yo lo veía perfectamente.

—¿Qué?—Dijo con voz decaída.—Pero si antes me estabas cantando.—Ya me empezaba a preocupar, ¿Cuándo tiempo se pasó escuchándome?—Y si no eres un ángel, que yo creo que sí, entonces eres…—Se quedó callado esperando que contestase a esa pregunta tan obvia, más cuando llevaba el uniforme de enfermero. Al ver que no le contestaba lo hizo él mismo.—¿Un amigo? Seguro que es eso. ¡Qué suerte tengo de tener un amigo como tú!

—Ni soy un ángel, ni soy tu amigo—Le dije intentando controlarme, como podía ser alguien tan tonto.

—No me digas…—Esta vez habló mucho más bajo y calmado.—que eres mi amante.—Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, se creía que yo era idiota o algo parecido.

—¿¡Te estas riendo de mí!? ¿¡Cómo voy a ser tu amante!? ¡Idiota! Para empezar de un amante te acordari…—Muchas veces mi problema es que hablo demasiado pronto, y esa vez fue una de ellas.—No me digas que tienes amnesia.

—Sí.—Me dijo como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. Era definitivo el golpe además de darle amnesia lo había atontado. Suspiré para tranquilizarme un poco antes de hablar y soltar unos cuantos insultos.

—Soy un enfermero, como puedes ver.

—¿A si? Ya decía yo que llevabais muchos la misma ropa.

Ya ni sabía que decir, me había dejado sin palabras, para empezar porque me imaginaba que sería completamente diferente, y además no entendía como podía estar tan feliz cuando se acababa de despertar de un coma, había perdido la memoria y aun encima no tenía a ningún familiar ni amigo a su lado. Y para poner mejor el asunto Antonio me contó que había olvidado todo acerca de su vida, no se acordaba ni de su propio nombre. Y Gilbert, el médico, le había dicho que le ayudaría a recuperar la memoria costase lo que costase. Yo no lo veía tan claro, los problemas con el cerebro son muy complicados.

—Por cierto aun no me has dicho cómo te llamas.—Antes de que pudiese contestarle pasó armando escandalo el médico, Gilbert.

—Antonio, tengo una buena noticia, mañana vendrá a verte tu querido amigo Arthur. Lo he pillado de mal humor porque es muy tarde, pero mañana seguro que se alegra mucho de verte.—Y tanto que era tarde, le tenía que haber despertado segurísimo, y solo para decirle que valla al hospital, justo al lugar donde tiene que ir todos los días a trabajar, eso sí que fue una llamada productiva.—Pero ahora lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir, principalmente porque yo tengo sueño y me voy a descansar mi perfecto cuerpo en mi perfecta cama. Mañana a primera hora… o a la hora que decida pasarme por aquí, vendré a verte.—Y con esas se fue, cada vez todo tenía menos sentido.

Yo también me tuve que ir a descansar, pero no antes de comprobar que todos mis pacientes estuvieran bien y descansando, y eso incluía a Antonio que increíblemente después de haber estado una semana durmiendo no le costó nada conciliar el sueño, me daba mucha envidia, ojala pudiera dormir tanto. Cuando llegué a casa no escuché nada, así que supuse que Arthur después de la llamada inesperada de esa noche se había ido a dormir de nuevo.

Me desperté temprano y esta vez no por mi "querido" despertado, sino por la culpa del maldito cejón que me tiró un vaso de agua y caliente, ¡Será copión!

—Eso por darle mi móvil a un médico para que me llame a las tres de la mañana, y por decir que soy amigo de Antonio.—Salió de la habitación e inmediatamente sonó el despertador que tiré al suelo. Más tarde ese día tuve que ir a comprarme uno nuevo antes de ir a trabajar.

Cuando nos sentamos a desayunar, los dos estábamos enfadados y justo por lo mismo, porque nos habían despertado.

—Me alegro que se haya despertado Antonio, pero ese no era motivo para que me llamasen o mejor dicho gritases al oído ayer por la noche, y aun encima diciendo que soy su AMIGO.

—Yo nunca dije que eras su amigo, solo dije que le conocías, nada más…—Me quedé mirando a Arthur un momento antes de preguntarle una estupidez.—¿Antonio cuándo te pegaba era muy… feliz?

—Y qué viene esa pregunta, y ya te he dicho mil veces que NOS pegábamos, y yo le podía.—Eso era "tan" creíble.—Pues sí, era muy feliz por eso me extraña es que nadie quiera saber nada de él, en el instituto tenía muchos amigos.—Eso me dio que pensar, ¿Qué le podría haber pasado para verse solo?

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Arthur se fue a trabajar y yo a dormir, cuando me tenía que ir a trabajar aún estaba despierto, mala idea la del café antes de echar una cabezadita. Ya en el hospital me puse a trabajar y me encontré con el inglés, que me contó que aún no había ido a ver a Antonio porque Gilbert le dijo que esperara a que él viniera. Genial no me había perdido el espectáculo. Fui a ver como estaba Antonio, y al pasar me lo encontré mirando su móvil.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?—le pregunté acercándome a la cama. En cuanto me miró una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—Bien, pero sigo sin recordar nada.—Me dio su móvil, estaba mirando los contactos.—No me suena ni un nombre. Y el móvil no tiene fotos que pueda mirar…—Se puso serio, tenía que ser duro estar en su lugar.—Pero por lo menos hay algo bueno...—Lo miré extrañado y él puso de nuevo su cara de felicidad absoluta.—y es que no he olvidado como se lee. ¿No es estupendo?

—Si tú lo dices.—Seguía sin entender su eterna felicidad.

—Amigo, aun no me has dicho cómo te llamas.—No comprendía que hacia llamándome a mí amigo.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no soy tu amigo. Maldita sea.

—Pero si te recuerdo desde que tengo memoria.—Aun encima se hacia el gracioso riéndose de su propia amnesia.—Eres muy afortunado al ser mi primer recuerdo.—¿Cómo podía sacarme de los nervios tan pronto?—Amigo, amigo, amigo, con lo bonita que es esa palabra y que no quieras serlo, porque yo quiero ser tu amigo.

—¡Deja de decir amigo de una maldita vez! Me estas poniendo nervioso.

—¿Entonces cómo te llamo?, amigo.—Suspiré sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más.

—Llámame Lovino.—Prefería mil veces que me llamase por mi nombre que cualquier otra chorrada que se le ocurriese.

—Que nombre más bonito, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi...

—¡Quieres dejar de repetir todo de una puta vez! Y me Llamo Lovino, no Lovi.—Me sacaba de mis casillas, y mucho antes que cualquier otro paciente.

—Lovino, te tengo dicho que no les grites a los pacientes… aunque si es a este te entiendo.—Arthur pasó por la puerta detrás de Gilbert.—Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, así que rapidito.

—Bueno antes de empezar vamos a ver cómo va tu memoria a largo plazo.—Gilbert se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el sofá que había al lado.—Te voy a hacer preguntas sobre lo que hablamos ayer y tú las tienes que contestar.—Antonio asintió con la cabeza. Mientras, Arthur y yo nos acercamos al borde de su cama.—Bueno primera pregunta, ¿Quién es el más formidable de todos los presentes?—Antonio tras mirar a los tres que estábamos en la habitación dijo que era Gilbert, y como no, acertó, y no solo a esa, sino a todas las demás preguntas que le hizo, y también curiosamente todas las respuestas se resumían en "el increíble Gilbert"—Bien por ahora todo va tan maravilloso como mi persona. Y como te prometí ayer, o más bien esta madrugada, te he traído a tu querido amigo Arthur. Un aplauso.—El muy "increíble" idiota dio literalmente un aplauso.

Arthur después de decir que no era su amigo, y que solo se conocían del instituto, se acercó a Antonio esperando respuesta, pero este se quedó mirándolo un rato y después no sé por qué se puso serio.

—No me acuerdo de él, pero…—Se quedó un momento en silencio con cara de concentración, era la primera vez que lo veía así.—esas cejas no pueden ser normales.

—¡Idiota!—Me sorprendí muchísimo ya que Arthur nunca le levantaba la voz a ningún paciente.—¿¡Cómo que no te acuerdas de mí, y de lo que me decías sí!?

—¿Te decía eso de verdad? ¡Qué bien! Eso tiene que ser algo bueno.—Antonio se puso muy feliz al pensar que eso podía significar algo bueno, y más cuando Gilbert se lo confirmó, eso podía ser un pequeño paso. Yo seguía en silencio mientras los tres seguían a lo suyo, Antonio hablando con Gilbert y Arthur gritando enfadado a la nada. Cogí del brazo a Arthur que se tranquilizó nada más cruzar la puerta y cada uno se fue por su lado a trabajar.

Más tarde, ese día me tocaba atender a un hombre muy raro, para empezar decía que estaba bien, y que solo se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Qué cómo se dio el golpe? Pues según él, se quedó dormido mientras paseaba con sus gatos, y esa es otra, quería meter en el hospital a sus no sé cuántos gatos. Lo más gracioso es que no venía para que le ayudásemos a controlar su problema con el sueño, solo vino a que le viéramos el golpe en la cabeza. Tuvo suerte, solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de hielo en el chichón. Pero me costó mucho convencerlo para que se quedara a hacerse unas pruebas.

—Yo…me…encuentro…bien…—Una cosa que me sacaba de los nervios era que hablara a la velocidad de una tortuga.

—Heracles, ¿No crees que dormirte andando no es bastante extraño?—Tras un larguísimo silencio me dijo que no. Y tras siete intentos más de los cuales se durmió en cuatro de ellos, lo convencí y se quedó a hacerse unas pruebas.

Pero quitando lo de lento, era muy buen tío, no se quejó en ningún momento ni firmó en la lista para echarme. Era el primer hombre que no firmaba, bueno el primer hombre no tonto, porque Antonio no contaba, además él aún no había hablado con los otros pacientes ni sabía que existía la lista. Ya había olvidado la lista por completo así que me fui a verla, comprobé que solo faltaban el nombre de dos chicas, Heracles y Antonio. A una de las chicas le darían el alta ese mismo día y a la otra al siguiente, en cuanto a los otros dos…el lento no se cuanto tiempo tendría que quedarse pero el tonto seguro que mucho más.

Ese día estuvimos muy atareados todos los enfermeros, y no me dieron ni un respiro, estuve de arriba abajo todo el tiempo sin descanso, solo pude parar a comer unos quince minutos. Después de ese increíble descanso me tocaba encargarle de la comida, otra cosa que me encantaba, sobre todo cuando la comida no era del agrado de mis pacientes. Entonces es cuando te das cuenta de la edad mental de los pacientes, la mayoría no pasaba los seis años mentales, o no les gustaba la comida, o quemaba mucho, o estaba muy frio, el caso era quejarse. Pero lo que no sabía es que Antonio aunque no se quejase me daría más problemas de los que creía.

—Hola, Lovi.—Me saludó en cuanto aparecí por la puerta.—Ya me han dicho que me van a cambiar de habitación, a una con más pacientes, ¿No es estupendo?

—Me llamo Lovino, Lo-vi-no. No es tan difícil maldición.—Le coloqué la bandeja delante, y le ayude a sentarse. Me quedé un momento esperando que empezase, pero lo único que hacía era mirarme.—¿Es que no piensas empezar?

—Esta mañana me ha dado el desayuno una enfermera.—Puso cara de pena.—Es que no puedo moverme, y si cojo la cuchara se me cae.

—Tú tienes mucha cara ¿No?—Cogí sus papeles para asegurarme de que era verdad lo que decía, pero en el papel solo ponía que tenía pequeñas dificultades para moverse pero que con un poco de ejercicio estaría, y cito textualmente "asombroso, pero no tanto como yo" tenía la ligera idea de quien había escrito aquello.—Aquí dice pequeñas dificultades para moverte, y no creo que eso te impida comer solo, pero si quieres llamo a la enfermera de esta mañana.

—No te molestes, no hace falta que la busques.—Tal y como yo pensé para comer solo, no tenía ningún problema.

Me fui a repartir las pocas bandejas que me quedaban y en una de las habitaciones ya estaba Heracles ingresado, como suponía tenía narcolepsia, y por eso se dormía en cualquier lugar.

Más tarde volví a la habitación de Antonio para trasladarlo y me lo encontré escribiendo en un cuaderno. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que lo llamé.

—Hola Lovi, no te he visto llegar. Mira estoy escribiendo un diario.—Me enseño el cuaderno y después se puso otra vez a escribir.—Gilbert me ha dicho que lo escriba para ejercitar la memoria, y además dice que todos deberíamos escribir uno. ¿Tú tienes un diario, Lovi?

—Que mierda voy a tener yo un diario, eso es de críos.—Eso me recordó mi infancia con la toneladas de diarios que empezaba y nunca terminaba y las cosas tan absurdas que ponía como "Querido diario, hoy me lo he pasado genial, o adiós diario, espero poder escribir más mañana"

—Lovi, ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes la cara como un tomate.—Malditos recuerdos vergonzosos de mi infancia.—No me digas que sí que tienes un diario.

—¡Que te he dicho que no!—Me giré esperando que mi cara volviera a tener su color natural.—¡Y deja de llamarme Lovi!—Suspiré y cuando creí que mi cara ya estaría como siempre me giré y lo pille mirándome… ¿el culo?, tenía que ser un error. Rápidamente posó su mirada de nuevo en su diario.—¿Qué se supone que estabas mirando?

—¿Yo? Mi diario.—Lo deje estar porque sinceramente quería pensar que me lo había imaginado.

—Bueno pues deja de escribir, que ya te vas a cambiar de habitación. Como andar te cuesta un poco, si quieres te traigo una silla de ruedas.—Se negó en rotundo a ir en silla de ruedas ya que decía que podía andar con un poco de ayuda, andar si podía pero comer solo esta mañana no. Era tonto solo cuando le convenía.

Se sujetó con una mano al soporte del gotero, y el otro brazo lo pasó por mi hombro. Le Sugerí unas cuantas veces más que si quería la silla de ruedas ya que íbamos más lentos andando que Heracles, pero se seguía negando y ya cuando habíamos avanzado la mitad del camino e íbamos a coger el ascensor tuvimos un pequeño percance relacionado con un francés pervertido.

—¡Lovino!—Me llamo Francis desde el otro lado del pasillo, me tensé y pulsé repetidas veces el botón del ascensor esperando que se abriera la puerta, pero el salido llegó a mi lado antes de que pudiera escapar. Y cuando se puso justo a mi lado, me escondí instintivamente detrás de Antonio, tuve la mala suerte de que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas aplastándome. No es que Antonio estuviera gordo pero pesaba unos cuantos quilos más que yo, y eso lo notaron mis huesos.—_Mes amours_, ¿Están bien?—De que me quise dar cuenta Antonio ya no estaba aplastándome sino al lado de Francis que le ayudó a levantarse, ahora no se despagaba de él. Me levanté corriendo del suelo y a la defensiva.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme.—Dijo el inocente Antonio, mientras el salido le manoseaba el culo disimuladamente. Me quedé blanco al ver cómo ni se daba cuenta que le estaban tocando.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, es todo un placer.—Que mal me sonaba todo lo que salía de la boca de ese pervertido.—Lovino, veo que no puedes con este encantador paciente, si queréis os ayudo a llegar a donde valláis. —Antes de que pudiese decir un tajante no, Antonio se me adelantó.

—Vale, ¿Qué te parece Lovi?—Me digo aun siendo tocado por el otro.

—No, hace falta que me ayudes, yo puedo solo.—Intenté coger a Antonio del brazo pero Francis pasó en seguida al ascensor que se acababa de abrir.

—No digas tonterías, si a mí no me molesta. Por cierto, me llamo Francis Bonnefoy.—Le dijo a Antonio mientras yo entraba en el ascensor y pulsaba el botón.

—Yo me llamo Antonio… y ahora mismo no sé qué más.

—Fernández Carriedo.—Susurré en la otra punta del ascensor con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Levanté la vista y los dos me estaban mirando.—¿Qué miráis? ¿Es que no me puedo saber el nombre de mis pacientes?

—No es eso Lovi, es la puerta…—Después de decir eso la puerta se abrió y me caí de culo al suelo.—…que se va a abrir.—Mierda ya era la segunda vez que probaba el suelo en menos de un minuto, y aun encima delante de esos idiotas.—¿Estas bien Lovi?

—¡Si! ¡Estoy perfectamente!—Dije levantándome y evitando sus caras, en ese momento se tenían que estar riendo muchísimo de mí.

—Lovi, ¿De verdad que estas bien?—me dijo Antonio esta vez cogiéndome del brazo.—Antes te he aplastado y no te he preguntado cómo estabas, lo siento.

—No te preocupes Antonio, Lovino solo está avergonzado, uno no se cae dos veces seguidas, todos los días.—El francés salido empezó a reírse, lo que hizo que mi cara se pusiese más roja, por el enfado, de lo que estaba al caerme por segunda vez.

—¡Yo no estoy avergonzado! Vámonos de una maldita vez.—Les desvié la mirada y me puse a caminar en dirección a su nueva habitación.

Esto iba de mal en peor, y todo era culpa de Francis, si no hubiera aparecido no me habría caído dos veces, ni habría hecho en ridículo. Iba caminando por el pasillo a un metro de ellos y en silencio, mientras que ellos empezaron a hablar felizmente, de vez en cuando los miraba de reojo. Y como no, Francis tenía su mano en el culo de Antonio, ¿Qué se creía ese salido, manoseando a mis pacientes? Por un momento iba a decirle algo a Francis, pero no quería que pensasen algo raro. Por fin cuando Francis se fue a trabajar o lo que hiciese, nosotros entramos en su nueva habitación. Ayudé a Antonio a acomodarse en su habitación y le presenté a su nuevo compañero Heracles. Volví a la otra habitación a por las pertenencias de Antonio, eran apenas su móvil, el collar con la cruz, la cartera y…el diario, lo miré un momento, la curiosidad me mataba pero al final decidí ser decente y no leerlo, por si me pillaban.

Cuando llegué a la habitación Antonio y Heracles estaban hablando uno con la velocidad de la luz y el otro diciendo cosas muy coherentes. ¡Qué bien me lo iba a pasar atendiendo esa habitación!

* * *

**En este capítulo por fin sale muchísimo más Antonio, que ya era hora.**

**Bueno ya he empezado a meter a los pacientes que me habéis dicho, he decidido poner a Heracles ya que me lo habéis dicho tres personas, y junto con Roderich es el que más me habéis dicho.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por enviarme reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir antes.**

**Belen:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y que te parezca linda la historia, y espero que te siga gustando.

**Kyary:** Soy muy feliz al pensar que la historia te parece original, y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho por el capítulo.

**Darkmoon:** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y si, Arthur y Lovi tienen una extraña amistada, pero como dices se entienden muy bien. Y en cuando a Lovi, nunca he visto Anatomía de Grey, pero tal vez debería ver series de hospitales para saber situarlo todo mejor. Y si, algo parecido a lo que tú has dicho le pasó a Lovi con las personas que le marcaron. Yo tampoco veo a Arthur ganar a Antonio, pero eso es lo que dice Arthur. ¿Y tan obvio era lo de la pérdida de la memoria? Aunque teniendo en cuenta que sé dio un golpe en la cabeza. Pues lo has acertado, iba a perder la memoria, pero si le odian es por otro motivo, aunque es muy tentador sacar el lado yandere de Antonio no sé si sabría escribir su doble personalidad, ya me cuesta mucho acertar de por sí, con la personalidad de todos los personajes. Y muchas gracias por todos los posibles pacientes, aunque para Gilbert ya tenía planeado como has podido ver, que fuese el médico de Antonio. En cuanto a la amiga de Lovino es muy interesante tu propuesta de tener a Natasha de amiga y además de compañera de trabajo.

**Chic:** Los secretos del pasado… Antonio no está para contarlos, por ahora. Por lo menos en este capítulo ha salido muchísimo más Antonio. Y Lovi ha sido majo… hasta que Antonio se despierta y descubre como es de verdad XD.


	4. Te he echado de menos

******************Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Te he echado de menos**

Y después de unos duros y largos días de trabajo llegó mi descanso, estaba contentísimo ese día, iba a poder descansar como era debido. No me importó levantarme temprano para hacer el desayuno, y esa mañana aun encima me lo curré más, y además de capuchino hice unas tostadas y preparé zumo de naranja recién exprimido, mientras hacía todo me puse la música y empecé a cantar ya que estaba de muy buen humor.

—Tu voz suena muy bien.—Pegué un brinco al oír a Arthur detrás de mí y la media naranja que tenía salió volando hasta caer en el suelo. El inglés que estaba en la puerta recogió la naranja y la tiró a la basura.— Podrías ser cantante.

—Claro… y tu chef.—Le contesté dándole toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Dijo cabreado.

—Nada… que ya está el desayuno.—Cogí unas cuantas cosas y me fui a colocarlas en la mesa.

Ya mientras desayunamos Arthur me hecho la bronca ya que pensaba quedarme todo el día en casa, durmiendo o viendo la tele. La próxima vez que me cogiese mi día de descanso me aseguraría que no me coincidiese con el suyo. Pues me obligó a limpiar, y aun encima tuve que ir a comprar con él. Después de estar siguiéndolo por todo el supermercado con un carrito, por lo menos me invitó después a un helado por las molestias.

—Podrías ayudarme con las bolsas.—Me dijo el Inglés cargado con todas las bolsas mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el coche.—Pesan mucho.

No le hacía ningún caso, bastante había hecho llevando el carrito de un sitio para el otro por todo el súper. Mientras Arthur seguía quejándose me di cuenta que una muchacha estaba cargadísima de bolsas y fui a ayudarla.

—¿Te ayudo?—Le dije con mi sonrisa conquistadora. Y tras sacarle un sonrojo, me dejo ayudarla a llevarle las bolsas hasta el coche. Estuve hablando con ella durante unos minutos, en los cuales conseguí su número para que la llamase para quedar algún día. Cuando fui al coche Arthur ya había colocado la compra en el maletero, así que me senté en el asiento del copiloto para irnos a casa.

—¿Por qué le has ayudado a esa chica con las bolsas y a mí no?—Dijo mientras encendía el motor.

—Pues por eso mismo, es una chica, y hay que ser amable con las mujeres. Me gustaría saber si no te sirvió de nada todo lo que te conté acerca de cómo ligar con ellas, aunque teniendo en cuenta que en la universidad también te intenté enseñar a cocinar, puedo decir que no, no te ha servido para nada.—Giré la cara para ver la expresión del Inglés, estaba cabreado y mucho.—A-aunque puede que te sirviera mi ayuda un poco.—Me seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos.—Se-será mejor que mires a la carretera que vamos a tener un accidente.

—Recuerda que yo te ayude con los estudios a cambio y por eso aprobaste, así que no te quejes. Y sí que me sirvió tu ayuda, que aprendí a hacer de comer, lo que pasa es que ya no me dejas tocar la cocina. Y en cuanto a lo que me enseñaste acerca de las mujeres…También me sirvió, y me sirve, ¡Te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras! Esta noche…—Se quedó un momento pensando.—No, mejor otro día que mañana tenemos que madrugar. Bueno… pues un día que no tengamos que madrugar nos vamos a ir a un bar para que te enseñe que yo también se ligar.—¿NOS vamos? ¿Bar? ¿Ligar? Esas palabras ya me predecían el inminente desastre que iba a suceder si le hacía caso.

—Si… un día de estos, si eso…—Tampoco estaba para cabrearlo más, así que le di la razón por dársela.

Ya en casa después de hacer la comida me puse a dormir, ¡Cómo echaba de menos las siestas!, con el trabajo casi nunca podía dormir un poco después de comer. Al despertarme dos horas o tres más tarde salí al salón y me puse la tele, estaba solo ya que el cejas se había ido a algún sitio después de comer. Empecé a hacer zapping, no me podía creer que me estuviera aburriendo en mi día libre, la culpa era de la tele porque no ponían nada interesante. Y como no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer así que cogí el teléfono, y no, no llame a la chica que conocí en el aparcamiento.

—_¡Pronto!_ _¿Fratello?—_Feliciano cogió demasiado pronto el teléfono, no me dio tiempo a arrepentirme y colgar.

—_¿_Quién va a ser sino? Pues claro que soy tu _fratello._

—Ve… que bien que me hayas llamado, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. Con los exámenes no he podido llamarte, ahora mismo estaba estudiando.—No me podía creer que estuviera tan alegre. El año anterior por esas mismas fechas yo estaba agobiadísimo por los exámenes finales, pero seguro que era porque estudiar enfermería es mucho más difícil.

—¡Si estás muy ocupado por qué no me cuelgas!

—Jo, _fratello_, es que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, y además ya me lo sé todo. Puedo hablar contigo un rato.

—Vale, pero solo un rato…—No sé cómo terminé diciendo eso cuando yo era el que le había llamado.

Terminamos hablando hora y media, además de darle ánimos, a mi manera claro, quedamos en vernos cuando terminase los exámenes, para celebrar su seguro aprobado con un plato de pasta y un buen vino.

—Te llamaré en cuanto salga de mi último examen. _Ciao fratello._

Colgué tras despedirme de él también, ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer, había perdido el comodín de la llamada, porque estaba claro que no iba a llamar a mi padre, que segurísimo que en menos de una hora ya estaría en mi casa si lo llamaba, Feliciano porque tenía que estudiar sino ya lo tendría tocando a la puerta… Me quedé blanco al oír el timbre de la puerta, era imposible, nadie era tan rápido. Fui a abrir la puerta, y me hubiera gustado que fuera mi hermano, porque tenía a la cotilla del edificio al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿No me vas a dejar pasar?—Dijo mirando que había dentro de la casa.

—No, estoy muy ocupado, así que dígame lo que quiere que no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Y no está su compañero?—Tras decirle que no me dio un papel y se fue a disgusto.

Entré con el papel y me puse a leerlo, era de la fiesta que iban a hacer en el edificio para abrir la piscina. Lo más seguro es que trabajase así que lo dejé en la mesa para que después Arthur lo leyese, aunque teniendo en cuenta que a él le caían igual de bien que a mí no creía que fuera a ir.

No estaba de humor para salir, ni siquiera estaba de humor para cocinar así que cuando llego Arthur a casa pedí unas pizzas para que nos las llevasen.

—¡Lovino!—Me gritó Arthur cuando ya estábamos en la mesa cenando.—No me estas escuchando.

—Claro que te estaba escuchando.—La verdad es que no me había enterado de nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero tampoco quería que me repitiese las cosas una y otra vez.

—¿A si? Pues que te parece lo que te he contado.—Encogí los hombros para aparentar indiferencia y así no tener que contestar.—Entonces… ¿No te importa quedar con Francis mañana?—Me atraganté con un trozo de piza al oírle decir eso.

—J-jamás…—Dije como pude mientras tosía.—quedaría con ese gabacho salido.

—No ves como no me estabas escuchando. Estas muy distraído… más de lo normal. Ya sé que estas preocupado.

—¡Yo no estoy distraído, maldición! ¿Y cómo que más de lo normal? Y tampoco estoy preocupado, para empezar no sé de qué debería estar preocupado.—Puede que estuviese un poco distraído pero no preocupado, era mi día libre no podía estar preocupado por nada.

—Pues hoy estas muy raro. A ti cuando te dan días libres sueles estar de mucho mejor humor. ¿Seguro que no estas preocupado? ¿Ni por las listas de firmas?—Me quedé blanco, me temía lo peor. Lo primero que pensé es que ya habían firmado todos.—No tenía que haber dicho nada. Tienes que estar tranquilo si aún quedan pacientes por firmar, y aun encima has conseguido que más de un hombre no firme, eso es un record.

—¡Creía que habían firmado todos! La próxima vez dilo antes y no me pegues estos sustos, idiota.—Me costó tranquilizarme bastante. Y más cuando me nombró la maldita lista.—Y por la lista ya no me preocupo…mucho, bastantes noches me quitó pensar en esa mierda.—Tampoco es que me diese igual pero no podía estar pensando todo el día en que puede que me despidan. Pensar en eso de nuevo sí que me deprimió.

Ese día me fui a dormir muy pronto, tan pronto que cuando le dije al cejas que me iba a dormir no se lo creía y hasta en un principio creía que le estaba tomando el pelo. Después me repitió una vez más que estaba raro, pensé que tal vez tuviera algo de razón, pero ni yo mismo sabía lo que me pasaba, simplemente ese día estaba decaído y punto, con el buen humor que tenía por la mañana, a lo mejor estaba deprimido por ir a comprar, o por la visita de la cotilla de edificio, seguro que era por esto último. Aunque al día siguiente no estaba mejor, solo el pensar que tenía que volver a trabajar me cabreaba, necesitaba más de un día de descanso, y seguidos.

Al llegar al hospital, como siempre me quedé en la puerta un rato, suspiré y entonces entré lentamente. Lo primero que hice cuando me puse el traje de enfermero fue ir a ver a la chica que se iba a ir esa mañana, la acompañé hasta el puesto donde tenía que rellenar los papeles para darse de alta. Ya cuando me aleje de ella me giré y me despedí una vez más. Entonces noté como alguien me abrazaba por detrás, lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue Francis, así que pegue un grito y le empuje para que me soltase.

—¡Ay!—Se quejó en el suelo, me di cuenta entonces que la voz no era de Francis. Me giré y vi como Antonio intentaba levantarse.

—Idiota.—Le dije ayudándole.—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Te puedes hacer daño. No me extrañaría que te doliese algo ahora…

—Estoy muy feliz, Lovi.—Dijo muy emocionado.— Te he echado de menos. Ayer es que me abandonaste.—Puso cara de pena y me cogió de la camisa.

—Ayer es que tenía el día libre… ¡Y no me cambies de tema, maldición! ¿Te duele algo?—Negó con la cabeza y dibujo una vez más una sonrisa en su cara.—¿Estás seguro que no te duele nada?

—_¿Cómo no le va a doler al pobre?—_Un grupo de pacientes se puso a hablar en voz baja.—_Menudo empujón le ha dado._

—Vamos a tu habitación ver si te has hecho algo.—Dije cabizbajo mientras cogía del brazo a Antonio para que nos fuéramos.

—Lovi, estoy bien no te preocupes.

—_Ese no ha firmado aun ¿No?—_Dijo otro del grupo.—_Tenemos que hablar con él y contarle todo._

—Lovi…—Me llamó Antonio, pero yo no le contesté.—Estoy muy contento de verte otra vez.—Ese comentario hizo que me sonrojase ligeramente.

—¡No digas tonterías, maldición!—Dije mirando para otro lado mientras caminábamos hacia su habitación.—_Nadie se alegra de verme nunca.—_Susurré de manera que ni yo pudiera escucharlo.

Cuando lleguemos a su habitación nos encontramos con Heracles, que estaba durmiendo en su cama.

—Vamos a ver si te has hecho algo cuando te has caído.—Le dije en voz baja para no despertar a Heracles.

—Pero si estoy bien, no te preocupes.—Dijo el también susurrando.—¿Cómo te lo pasaste ayer?

—No me cambies de tema otra vez, maldición. Solo quiero ver si te has hecho algo. Cuando has caído, ¿dónde te has golpeado?

—En el culo, pero estoy bien. Aunque… si quiere verlo para asegurarte.—Dijo sujetándose los pantalones. Le cogí rápidamente de las manos para que no se bajase los pantalones.—Que cara más graciosa se te ha puesto Lovi. Estas rojo como un tomate.

—¡No digas tonterías…!—Subí el tono instintivamente y Antonio me tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra me señaló la cama de al lado donde, que a pesar de mis gritos, seguía durmiendo Heracles.

—No grites que hay gente durmiendo.— Me quité su mano de mi boca y aparté a cara.

—No me había dado cuenta.—Le dije en tono sarcástico.

—¿No?—Le miré con cara de pocos amigos ya que no lo había pillado. Tenía dos teorías o que mi sarcasmo era una pena o que mi paciente no era de los que pillaban al vuelo las cosas, y más bien era la segunda.

Antonio ya había recuperado la movilidad casi completa, pero cuando le pregunté si recordaba algo, por unos segundos vi en su cara tristeza que rápidamente ocultó con una sonrisa. Aun no recordaba nada, pero se animaba a si mismo diciendo que ya recordaría todo tarde o temprano. Cogió el móvil y me enseñó de nuevo sus contactos.

—Los he leído tantas veces que ya me sé la lista casi entera alfabéticamente.—Le pregunté el primer nombre de la lista y no se lo sabía.—Jo, Lovi es una manera de hablar. Lo gracioso es que no tengo ningún contacto con mote.

—¿¡Y eso te parece raro!?—Le grite, susurrando, si, gritar susurrando, una nueva técnica para no despertar a Heracles, aunque tenía la sensación que si pasaba a su lado un avión ni se enteraría.—Yo no tengo ningún contacto con mote.—Mentira, aunque no le pensaba decir que ninguno de mis contactos tenía su nombre real, empezando por _Fratello_, hasta Cejas.

—Es que si tuviera alguno con mote lo llamaría, porque si le puse mote será por algo. ¿Qué pasa si llamo a alguien que ni me recuerda? ¿Qué le digo?—Recordé la conversación de sus contactos insultándome y diciendo que no querían saber nada de él.

—Pues no llames a nadie.—Le quité su móvil, y le puse mi número, agregándole un nuevo contacto llamando "Lovino" lo que tenía seguro es que pronto lo cambiaria a Lovi.—Y si lo que te preocupa es no conocer a ningún contacto toma.—Le di el móvil y su cara se iluminó, como cuando le das un caramelo a un niño, al ver mi nombre en la lista. En ese momento se despertó Heracles y le dije que si quería darle el teléfono a Antonio, tardó más de un minuto en decir todos los números, pero al final los dijo.

—Muchas gracias Lovi, y muchas gracias a ti también Heracles.—Me abrazó y rápidamente me despegué de él. Me despedí de ellos y me fui a trabajar pero antes de salir por la puerta oí lloriquear a Antonio me di la vuelta y lo vi con el móvil pegado a la oreja.—No tengo saldo, no te puedo llamar.

—¡Pero si aún estaba aquí! ¿¡Por qué me llamas!?—Suspiré mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Si le di mi numero fue porque lo vi decaído y no quería que intentase llamar a nadie que pudiera hacerle daño y perdiera así su sonrisa…Y con eso quiero decir que si se pusiese a lloriquear, sería es mil veces peor que verle sonreír tontamente. Pero tuve en cuenta muy bien que no me podría llamar por no tener saldo en el móvil. Me daba la sensación que si pudiese me estaría llamando a todas horas para decirme cualquier tontería.

Me puse a trabajar pero al cabo de una hora me encontré con Gilbert que me empezó a decir, sin venir a cuento, lo asombro que era y la suerte que tenía que hablar con él.

—Tengo prisa. Algunos tienen que trabajar.—Cuando me giré para irme, me detuvo.

—Que desagradecido, yo que había venido contándote la vida del increíble yo. Bueno lo que te iba a decir es que llevases a Antonio a mi consulta, necesito hablar con él.

Antes que pudiera decirle nada se fue como si no hubiera mañana. Tíos raros donde los haya pero ese… Suspiré y terminé de repartir la medicación de los pacientes antes de volver a la habitación de Antonio. Cuando llegué me encontré que al lado de la cama de Heracles había un hombre moreno con rasgos asiáticos, al verme se acercó a mí y se inclinó en forma de saludo. Me quedé sin saber qué hacer, ya que me dio las gracias por hacer que Heracles se quedara en el hospital por sus problemas de sueño.

—Esto… No me des las gracias… Yo solo hago mi trabajo.—No estaba acostumbrado a que me dieran las gracias… en realidad, no estaba acostumbrado que me diera las gracias un hombre, con las mujeres era mucho fácil.

—Si… en realidad… no me… pasa nada… Kiku…—Heracles seguía con su lentitud y tranquilidad de siempre.—Pronto… me darán… el alta… ¿Verdad?

—Claro, dentro de unos días te darán el alta, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te ha dicho el médico. Y por cierto hablando de médicos.—Casi se le olvida el motivo por el que fui a la habitación.— Gilbert quiere que te lleve a verle.—Le dije a Antonio, que se levantó nada más oírme.

Lo llevé a su consulta y cuando pasamos, Gilbert nos dio la bienvenida desde su silla, girándola lentamente como si fuese el malo de una película, y después me echó de la sala y me dijo que volviera en media hora a por él. Así que me puse a trabajar de nuevo y esta vez sin que me molestara nadie. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta de la consulta de Gilbert vi sentado en una silla del pasillo a Antonio hablando con Francis. Suspiré antes de acercarme, sería ir y volver con mi paciente. Lo malo es que todo se complicó un poco al oír su conversación.

—Pásate por mi consulta, que te atenderé encantado.—Digo el francés antes de darse cuenta que yo estaba a su lado. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, hasta el salido de Francis tenía que tener unos límites.

—Vale.—Digo Antonio alegremente.—Ah, hola Lovino. Estaba hablando con Francis, me ha dicho que valla a su consulta cuando quiera.—No, no había oído mal, y el gabacho no tenía tampoco límites.

—Espera un momento.—Le dije a Francis antes de irse.— No sé si te has dado cuenta pero Antonio entre las piernas tiene…—Noté como mis mejillas se colorearon un poco solo de pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir, no entendía como me podía dar vergüenza decir eso cuando era enfermero.—Bueno que es un tío, no puedes atenderle.

—Eso lo sabes bien, eh, Lovino, no seas egoísta, que ahora estoy estudiando para especializarme en miembros también.—Me dijo con toda la cara del mundo ese maldito gabacho. Me había dicho egoísta, a mí y solo por decir que no podía atender al tonto de la sonrisa eterna. Me estaba empezando a poner más rojo pero del enfado.—A que a ti no te importaría ayudarme con las practicas ¿verdad Toni?

—Claro que te ayudaré, en lo que haga falta.—No ayudaba nada, tener un paciente tan tonto que no se diese cuenta que lo estaban acosando.

—¡Maldito francés salido! No te dejaré que manosees a mis pacientes—Grité lo más bajo que mi enfado me dejaba.

—Di la verdad Lovino, si te da envidia mi trabajo.

—Pues que este tonto haga lo que quiera, a mí me importa bien poco.—Ya me contradecía a mí mismo.—¡Y no me da ninguna envidia tu estúpido trabajo!

—Entonces, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, no tengo nada que hacer ahora.—Le digo el Gabacho a Antonio.

—Vale.—No me podía creer que fuera tan sumamente tonto y se creyera esa mentira.

—Ahora no puede, porque tiene que ver a su médico.—Le cogí del brazo y me lo lleve legos mientas Antonio se despedía de su acosador.

—Pero si acabamos de ver a Gilbert.—Dijo finalmente mi paciente cuando ya estábamos en el ascensor de camino a su habitación.

—Era mentira.—Le dije de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué has mentido?

—No veías que ese salido se quería aprovechar de ti.

—No creo que sea eso, pero gracias por protegerme.—Segundos después lo tenía pegado a mi como una lapa.

—¡Maldita sea, no me abraces!—Me aparté de él y esta vez no lo tiré a suelo.

Lo acompañé a su habitación y pronto se puso a hablar con Heracles y Kiku, me alegraba que tuviera alguien con quien hablar, pero si yo fuera él me daría un poco de envidia ver como los demás reciben visitas y yo no. Tenía que conseguir encontrar a algún familiar o amigo que viniese a verlo tal vez llamé a las personas equivocadas. Y aunque me costase, tenía que hablarlo con Gilbert que para algo era el medico de Antonio.

Para descansar me fui a almorzar un poco y después, estuve el resto de mañana más o menos tranquilo, menos cuando me tocaba atender a los pacientes, que me habían visto con Antonio, porque me tocó escuchar sus críticas hacia mi persona de como tendría que tratar a los pacientes, o que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía un enfermero, pero lo que más me dolió fue escuchar que amenazaba a Antonio para que no firmará. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza obligar a hacer algo que no quisiera, y menos amenazarlo, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿¡Eso pensáis!? ¡Pues vais a conseguir lo queríais!

Estaba tan cabreado que no pensaba lo que hacía, me acerqué al puesto donde estaba la lista de firmas y la cogí. A paso liguero me fui a la habitación de las dos únicas personas que ese día quedaban por firmar para que me pudieran despedir. Cuando crucé la puerta vi que no estaba Heracles, así que me puse en frente de la cama de Antonio y le di la lista.

—Firma en la hoja.—Le dije mirando al suelo.

—Hola Lovi, que bien que hayas venido, me estaba aburriendo mucho solo, Heracles se ha ido con Kiku a la terraza del hospital. Yo no sabía que había una terraza en el hospital, un día podíamos ir a verla, seguro que es muy bonita, y así me da un poco el aire, esto de estar todo el día aquí metido no puede ser bueno, y además…

—¡Firma de una maldita vez!—A pesar de estar gritando ya me había tranquilizado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me miró extrañado y cogió los papeles, los miró por encima y se puso a escribir, lo que vino a mi mete en ese momento fue el esfuerzo que dediqué para llegar a ser enfermo, todo había terminado, solo quedaría una firma más y adiós al hospital para siempre.

—Toma.—Me dio los papeles con una sonrisa y yo los cogí temblando.—Espero que te guste.—Lo miré extrañado y después desvié mis ojos había el papel.

"_Para el __mejor__ enfermero y más sexy de todo el hospital. _

_Aunque con solo oírte hablar me acuerdo perfectamente del día que te escuché cantar, estoy deseando que me cantes de nuevo algo._

_Con cariño para el también __mejor__ ángel._

_Antonio"_

Tuve que releer la hoja varias veces, tenía que estar viendo visiones. Antonio había cogido un folio en blanco y me había escrito una dedicatoria. Se estaba riendo de mí, no podía ser otra cosa, para empezar diciendo que soy el mejor enfermero, eso no me lo creía ni en mis mejores sueños, y además poniendo… ¿Qué soy sexy?

—Te he dejado sin palabras de lo buena que es mi dedicatoria.—Me dejó sin palabras, pero no porque fuera buena la dedicatoria ni mucho menos.—¿A que está genial? —Lo miré aun boquiabierto, sin entender nada, en ese momento tenía que estar con un pie fuera, pero no, lo que tenía era una dedicatoria muy extraña.—¿Lovi? Parece que no respiras, ¿Estás bien?

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre escribirme esta gilipollez!? ¿Te crees que soy tonto, o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué pretendes escribiendo esto?—Había estallado, y no solo de enfado, también de felicidad, ya que estuve a punto de cometer una tontería y quedarme sin trabajo. Me tuve que sentar en el sofá que había al lado de la cama de Antonio y respirar hondo.

—Ahora sí que me estás preocupando.—Me puse las manos temblorosas en la cara y me acomodé un poco.—¿Estas mareado? ¿Lovi? Dime algo, aunque sea otro insulto.

—Bastardo…—Dije aun con las manos tapándome la cara antes de respirar hondo una vez más.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por enviarme reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir antes.**

**Kyary:** Bueno aquí te dejo el capítulo, espero que te guste. Y gracias por pensar que mi historia esta genial.

**Darkmoon:** Tranquilo, a Antonio no le va a gustar Lovi por que sea mono ni mucho menos, y para empezar ahora solo lo considera un amigo, lo que pasa es que se toma muchas confianzas, o por lo menos eso intento demostrar.

El fic Bandeja de plata, y me encanta, es mi segundo fic favorito, y es que las personalidades le quedan geniales. Tengo que leer el segundo fic que me has dicho que ese sí que no lo he leído.

Y has acertado otra vez… Antonio no estaba consciente del todo pero más o menos. ¿Tan obvio era eso?

Sobre la profesión de Antonio aun no tenía nada pensado. Ya sé que es raro que no se conocieran desde la infancia el bad trio pero es que no podían conocer a Antonio, sino el misterio de su pasado no tendría gracia, espero que me quede bien su amistad haciéndolo así.


	5. ¿Horas extra?

**Lo siento muchísimo por estar más de un mes sin actualizar, pero tenía que estudiar y eso es lo primero. Espero que no estéis cansados de esperar y sigáis leyendo el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Horas extra?**

Sentado en el sofá me tranquilicé como pude, miré la lista por encima y después a Antonio, no tenía claro que hacer en ese momento. Cómo me arrepentía de hacer las cosas antes de pensarlas. Pero tenía que contarle por lo menos de lo que iba las firmas, total, tarde o temprano irían los demás pacientes a contárselo. Y justo cuando iba a contárselo este se me adelanto.

—¿En serio pensabas que firmaría la lista?—Sus palabras eran más serias de lo normal y eso me extraño.—Justo después de irse Heracles de la habitación vinieron unas cuantas personas y me contaron de que iba todo esto.—Me quitó la lista de las manos y se puso a pasar las hojas.—Me parece detestable que intenten echarte, sobre todo cuando no tienen razón. Lovi, tu eres un buen enfermero.—Me quedé mirándolo boquiabierto, no solo podía ser serio cuando se lo proponía, sino que también… me estaba defendiendo. Me pellizqué la cara para asegurarme de que no era ningún sueño.

—¿De verdad…? ¿No vas a firmar…?—Me aclare la garganta y fingí desinterés.—La verdad es que me da bastante igual la lista, por mí como si firmas ahora.—Le miré de reojo deseando que no me hiciera caso.

—No, no voy a firmar, y tampoco creo que firme Heracles. Puedes estar tranquilo que mientras esté yo aquí no te van a echar.—Dijo ya sonriéndome como siempre.—Pero… si tan poco te importa la lista… ¿Por qué me la has traído para que firme?—Me quedé de piedra, me había calado hasta el fondo. No sabía que decirle o que contestarle así que hice lo que mejor se me da, insultar.

—Ba-bastardo…—En ese momento no se me dio ni bien eso, además de tartamudear me puse rojo. Me levanté para irme pero Antonio me llamó para darme la lista, que rápidamente cogí para salir de la habitación.

Me fui a dejar los papeles en su sitio y antes de colocarlos, me di cuenta que la dedicatoria también estaba allí, así que la cogí antes de que nadie pudiera verla, por un momento pensé en tirarla, pero seguro que alguien se pone a buscar en la papelera y la encuentra. Así que para asegurarme fui a guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero antes me puse a leerla de nuevo recordando lo que momentos antes me había dicho. ¿De verdad era buen enfermero? ¿O solo me lo decía porque quería algo a cambio? Si era la primera estaba claro que aún no lo había atendido tanto como para que se diera cuenta. O Tal vez puede ser que él sea el único hombre tan tonto como para decir que soy bueno y así rebajar su hombría delante de otro, porque las mujeres siempre me dicen que soy muy bueno trabajando.

—Lovino, ¿Qué te hace tan feliz?—Al oír la voz de una de mis compañeras me giré escondiendo instintivamente la nota detrás de mí. Me miraba con una sonrisa acercándose a mí.

—Hola Elizabeta, ¿Qué me va a hacer más feliz que verte?—Dije sonriéndole.

—No creo que sea por eso…— Ya a mi lado me miró curiosa.—Estabas mirando una nota, ¿Verdad?—Me había pillado. Si le decía lo que ponía seguro que pensaría algo raro.

—¿Yo? Que va…—Antes de que pudiera inventarme una excusa me quito la nota rápidamente.—E-Eli, Dame eso, si no es más que una tontería.—No quería, bueno no podía cabrearme con ella, así que intenté no ponerme nervioso, todo lo que yo podía.

—Si es una tontería no te importará que la lea ¿No?—Lo impórtate y lo primero que pensé era no darle importancia al asunto.

—La verdad es que iba a tirar ese papel, es solo una tontería, una broma, una cosa sin importancia…—Con eso pensé que no la leería, pero no tardo ni dos segundos. Tras leerlo me miró y se puso rojísima.—No pienses cosas raras.—Le dije al ver su expresión.

—Antonio es un encanto.—Me dijo sonriéndome y dándome golpes con el codo. Me quedé serio.

—Ya, claro…

—Lo digo en serio. Cuando tú no estás me ocupo yo de él y a pesar de lo que le ha sucedido siempre te alegra el día…—Llego un momento en el que Elizabeta ya no se encontraba a mi lado, sino en otro mundo, soñando a saber con qué.

—Espera un momento…—La interrumpí y ya volvió a este mundo.—Por casualidad no serias tú la chica que le dio el desayuno como si fuera un niño pequeño.—Se quedó sin habla, la había pillado.—Sabes que por lo que hiciste después me pidió a mí que le diera de comer.

—¿E-en serio? ¿Y le diste la comida?

—¡Claro que no!—Tras decírselo puso cara de pena como si se le tuviese que haber dado la comida.

—¿¡Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos!? Tendríais que estar trabajando, aún queda para el descanso.—Por una vez me alegraba que Arthur me riñera, así la conversación tan incómoda con Eli terminaba allí.—Poneos a trabajar cuanto antes, hoy hay mucho que hacer.—Tras reñirnos se fue tan rápido como había venido. Y ya cuando me iba a ir Elizabeta me detuvo y me devolvió la dedicatoria de Antonio.

—Yo no la tiraría, es muy bonita.—Noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Cogí el papel y lo guarde.

—Pero no lo tiro porque me lo has dicho tú.—Suspiré antes de salir, y en la puerta ya me despedí.—_Ciao bella._

Estuve de mucho mejor humor ese día, a cualquiera le anima que le digan cosas bonitas, y con eso me refería a lo de buen enfermero, no a la dedicatoria claro está, que por cierto aún tenía que saber que se refería con lo de ángel, desde que se despertó me lo estaba diciendo pero aún no sabía porque.

Cuando iba de camino a la habitación de Antonio me encontré por el pasillo a Heracles con Kiku, me paré a saludarlos y entonces me contaron que iban a su habitación así que me fui con ellos. Durante el camino me contaron que el médico le daría el alta a Heracles en dos días. Lo único que se me vino a le mete fue Antonio, se llevaba tan bien con él, esperaba que en cuanto se fuera Heracles le pusieran con otra persona con la que se divirtiese tanto.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos encontramos a Antonio escribiendo en su "diario". En cuanto nos vio dejo el cuaderno en la mesita y nos saludó como si no nos hubiera visto en un año. Mientras me puse a cambiar la bolsa de suero a Antonio este se puso a hablar con los otros dos.

—¿Cuándo… me den… el alta… seguiremos… viéndonos?—Heracles y su velocidad de siempre. Sabía que se llevaban bien, pero no sabía que ahora eran tan amigos.

—¡Claro! Pero… no sé cuándo me van a dar el alta a mí.—Antonio me miró esperando saber algo, pero no tenía ni idea.

—No lo sé, eso se lo tienes que decir a Gilbert. Si quieres le pregunto si tiene un momento para hablar contigo.

—Si no te importa…—Me dijo Antonio poniéndome carita de pena.

—Si dejas de poner esa cara iré.—Me abrazo dándome las gracias y tras soltarme me fui a ver si Gilbert estaba.

Ya en su consulta llamé a la puerta pero nadie contestaba, seguro que aún no estaba a lo mejor no tardaba en llegar. Miré un reloj y ya era mi descanso, me quedé pensando un momento pero finalmente me senté en una de las sillas que había al lado de su puerta, me dije a mi mismo que me quedaría cinco minutos y después me iría a comer. Pero se pasó mi descanso y de que me quise dar cuenta tenía que volver a trabajar. Me maldije a mí mismo por no controlar el tiempo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? _Mon ami._

—Pues que el idiota alemán de Gilbert no apare…—Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase me di cuenta de él que me había preguntado era el salido de Francis. Pegue un brinco acompañado de un pequeño grito.—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Maldición.—Dije manteniendo una distancia de seguridad que se hacía más grande por cada segundo que pasaba.

—Solo venía a hablar contigo.—Dijo guiñadme un ojo, eso me produjo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.—Pero has dicho algo de Gilbert. ¿Te refieres al neurólogo? ¿Lo estás buscando?

—Sí, lo estoy buscando. ¿Sabes dónde está?—Le contesté aun a la defensiva.

—No, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo.—Se acercó a la puerta, y después se giró riéndose.—Ohonhonhon, creo que no está, lo has estado esperando en vano, aquí pone que hasta esta tarde no viene.—Me acerqué a la puerta y en un cartel lo ponía, y se veía bastante bien.—Creo que vas a tener que comprarte unas gafas. Seguro que estas muy sexy con ellas.

—¡Yo no he leído el cartel maldición! Y-y me voy ya.—Salí por patas mientras esté se despedía de mi efusivamente con un espero verte pronto, por mi parte espetaba que eso no sucediera nunca.

Justo ese día me tocaba repartir la comida con Elizabeta y mientras repartíamos las bandejas nos pusimos a hablar, me daba la ligera sensación de que todas las conversaciones las desviaba hacia mi paciente Antonio.

—¿Qué tal llevas lo de la lista de firmas? Aun no me puedo creer esa tontería, y además si te llegan a echar el día que votaron los enfermeros, alguno iba a salir mal parado, ¿Cómo no se te ocurre llamarme?

—Pues porque estabas de vacaciones, y además no te iba a llamar solo para eso. En todo caso te llamaría para salir.—Le dije sonriéndole.

—Y… me has dicho que solo queda por firmar Antonio.—Me dijo sonriendo sonriéndome.

—Antonio Y Heracles. Quedan dos, dos personas, y además ya sabes que cuando atiendo a las mujeres nunca firman, lo que pasa es que vosotras os cuidáis más y enfermáis menos, por eso me toca atender pocas.

—¿Y tienes pareja?—Esa pregunta me dejó descolocado.

—Eli… si no te conociera, diría que estas interesada en ligar conmigo. Aunque por otro lado no me extraña que lo intentases.—Dije haciéndome el interesante.

—¿¡Entonces no tienes!?—Dijo emocionada, pensé por un segundo que eso era que quería algo conmigo.—¿Y Antonio, tú crees que tiene pareja?—Lo pensé por un segundo porque después de decir eso me descoloco totalmente.

—¿No me digas que te va la poligamia?—Le dije totalmente en serio.—Pues lo siento pero tienes que elegir a uno de los dos. Y que sepas que los italianos somos los mejores amantes.

—Que gracioso eres. Mira, estamos ya en la habitación de Antonio. Pasa tú a llevarle la comida.—Me dio dos bandejas de comida, y un empujón ya de paso. Elizabeta tendría que tener en cuenta mi "Buen" equilibrio, que por su culpa casi me caigo.

—Os traigo la comida.—Dije una vez dentro. Deje las bandejas en las mesas y me acerqué a la cama de Antonio.—Por cierto, Gilbert no está esta mañana así que esta tarde voy a ver si está.

—Vale, muchas gracias.—Me dijo sonriéndome una vez más, pero esta vez giró la cabeza para saludar a otra persona que justamente estaba medio oculta detrás de la puerta.—Hola Eli.—Al ver que la habían pillado salió de su escondite para saludar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tras ese incidente me convenció para que comiera con ella ya que también se le había pasado el tiempo de descanso y no querían que la pillasen sola, tampoco le iba a decir que no, estaba hambriento. Como si tuviéramos la "mejor" suerte del mundo nos encontramos con Arthur en la cafetería. Tras reñirnos nos dejó quedarnos a comer algo, solo porque no íbamos a trabajar bien con el estómago vacío. Así que nos pusimos los tres a comer en una mesa. Nuestra conversación o mejor dicho el monologo de Elizabeta se lo dedicaba a una única persona, ¿Y a que no saben a quién? Lo que me extraño fue que no fui yo él que le dijera nada.

—Eli, ¿Puedes cambiar de tema? Se me va a atragantar la comida.—Dijo Arthur suspirando, es increíble lo que puede llegar a controlarse cuando está trabajando, si estuviera en cualquier otro sitio ya estaría cabreado.

—Pero es que Antonio es tan bueno y mono, ¿Verdad, Lovino?

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?—Le dije antes de dar otro bocado a mi comida.

—¿No tuve bastante con aguantarlo en el instituto?—Se quejó Arthur cansado del tema de la conversación.

—¿¡Qué fuiste con él al instituto!?—Dijo emocionada Eli. Rápidamente miré con cara de pocos amigos al inglés ya que le había dado cuerda para hablar otro poco más.—¿Has oído eso Lovino?

—Eso ya lo sabía.—Suspiré y me levanté de la mesa ya que había terminado de comer.—Me voy a trabajar ya.

—Lovino, cuando termine nuestro turno te espero en la salida y no tardes, que sabes que me voy sin ti.—Me dijo Arthur mientras me estaba alegando, pero entonces me quedé quieto pensando. Mi turno iba a terminar pronto, y aun tenía que hablar con Gilbert…

Estaba claro que no iba a hacer horas extra, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas a medio hacer. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era decirle a Antonio que no estaría esta tarde para hablar con Gilbert, así que me fui a contárselo. Esta vez solo estaban mis dos pacientes en la habitación.

—¡Cómo me alegro de verte Lovi!—Dijo Antonio cuando me vio pasar.

—Pero si he estado aquí hace un rato.—Dije sin entender su alegría.— Y una cosa, me llamo Lovino ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que me llames por mi nombre?—Ya ni me enfadaba, ya que estaba cansado de oírle llamarme por Lovi.

—Es solo un apelativo cariñoso, Si quieres te llamo Lovinito.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme de esa manera, maldición! ¡Ese mote sí que es estúpido! ¡Ni que tuviera tres años para que me llamasen así!—Eso sí que no lo podía aguantar, ¿Lovinito? Pero de donde coño se ha sacado ese nombre tan horrible.

—Pues entonces te llamo Lovi.—Dijo sonriéndome como si no viera que estaba cabreado, ¿Es qué además de amnésico se había quedado ciego?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡He dicho que no!—Estaba tan cabreado que se me olvidó a que iba a la habitación y casi me voy de no ser porqué Heracles me preguntó si quería algo, a su ritmo pero me lo dijo.—Pues… Joder si había venido a hablar con Antonio.

—¿Conmigo?—Dijo ilusionado.

—Sí, pero solo era para decirte que mi turno va a terminar casi ya, así que no voy a poder hablar con tu médico.—Su ilusión se apagó un poco con mis palabras.— Pero si quieres le dijo a otro enfermero que hable con él para que te atienda.

—No, no hace falta, me esperaré a que estés tú.

—Pero si no me cuesta decírselo a otro.—Y tras varios intentos más no pude convencerlo y me digo que al día siguiente iríamos.

Me puse a trabajar el resto del tiempo que me quedaba con unos pacientes quejicas, pero por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que me quedaba poco y que pronto me iría a mi casa, o por lo menos eso pensaba en un principio. Ya que cuando Arthur me esperaba en la puerta puso una cara extraña y me señalo en una dirección a la que al girarme para ver me encontré, otra maldita vez en ese día, al ginecólogo Francis.

—¡Lovino!—Dijo acercándose hacia mí como si fuera Heidi caminado por la montaña.

—¡Chigi!, ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? ¡Maldito salido!—Dije escondido detrás del cejas, que no sé por qué se estaba riendo de mi actuación cuando él mismo hace más el ridículo, que por ciento yo no hice el ridículo en ningún momento.

—Era solo para decirte que ya ha venido el medico Gilbert.—Dijo fingiendo estar dolido lo que me hacía temblar más.—Yo solo quería ayudarte.

—¿A-a si? Pu-pues dime dónde está.—Le exigí aun detrás de Arthur. Me señaló el puesto de información y allí estaba, con un aura de superioridad que no podía con ella.—Te-tengo algo que hacer, espera un momento, no tardo.—Le dije al inglés sin pensármelo dos veces, mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba Gilbert.

—Gilbert, ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—Mi grandiosa persona siempre tiene algo increíble que hacer.

—¡No me jodas!, Lo digo en serio maldición, tu paciente Antonio quiere hablar contigo.

—Pues ve a por él y llévalo de inmediato a mi consulta. Mi genial tiempo a solas puede esperar.—No si es que tenía en ese momento la mente demasiado sucia o que eso ultimo había sonado realmente mal, y seguro que era la segunda.

—Pero yo me tengo que ir, ya he terminado mi turno, ¿No puedes ir a verle?

—No hay tiempo que perder, te espero en mi despacho.—Me digo mientras huía corriendo. Me quedé sin habla, ¿Y ese había estudiado medicina? ¿En serio?

Me fui a decirle a Arthur que se fuera a casa solo, ya cogería un taxi o algo después, el inglés no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, o por lo menos eso me dijo con cara de preocupación. Tan pinta de poco trabajador daba… bueno la verdad es que nunca me quedaba más tiempo del que hacía falta en el hospital. Bueno, a decir verdad tuve dos temporadas que me quedaba mucho más tiempo del que me tocaba… ¿Por eso me miraría con esa cara el cejas? Pero esta vez es distinto, si me quedé era solo por culpa del alemán egocéntrico.

—¿Quieres que te invite a cenar esta noche?—Le dijo Francis a Arthur mientras me alegaba de ellos.

Dudé un momento si cambiarme otra vez y ponerme el traje de enfermero, pero pensé que si solo era para llevar a Antonio a la consulta sería una tontería. Así que me dirigí directamente a su habitación, total ese tiempo no me lo iban a pagar. Ya en la habitación tras contarle que había encontrado a Gilbert antes de irme y le había dicho que quería hablar con él, me llevé a Antonio a su consulta.

—Lovi, ¿Tu no tenías la tarde libre?—Me pregunto mientas caminábamos uno al lado del otro por los inmensos pasillos del hospital.

—Ya… pero como he visto a Gilbert antes de irme ya se lo he dicho.—Le dije sin darle mucha importancia, si esa tarde tampoco tenía planeado hacer nada, y tampoco era que me fuera a quedar hasta tarde.

—Gracias de todos formas.—Digo sonriéndome, giré la cara al frente para no chocarme con nada.

—De-de nada.—Susurré muy bajo, mientras notaba que mis mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente. No estaba acostumbrado que mis pacientes "hombres" me dieran las gracias.—Bueno…¿Tienes ganas de que te den el alta?—Dije para romper el silencio tan incómodo para mí, ya que me sentía vigilado. Era mirar de reojo a Antonio y ver su mirada fija en mí, ¿Se le había olvidado también lo que es el espacio personal?

—Pues si te dijo la verdad… No quiero que me den el alta, y tener que salir del hospital.—Digo suspirando, y borrando su sonrisa. Por lo menos ya miraba al frente como yo. Si es que solo se me ocurre a mí hacer esa clase de preguntas.

—¿Tienes miedo a lo que te puedas encontrar fuera ahora que no recuerdas nada…?—Lo tenía que estar pasando realmente mal aunque siempre quiera alegrar a los demás.

—…Ahora que lo dices…—Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo y al ver que no avanzaba me giré para ver que sucedía, tenía la cara totalmente blanca.—¿Qué voy a hacer cuando me den el alta?—Solo yo podía hacer que Antonio, la felicidad en persona, se deprimiera. Bocazas, eso es lo que soy.

—Deja de lloriquear maldición, así no vas a arreglar las cosas.—Como vi que eso no funcionaba probé ser más amable.—No-no te preocupes que seguro que todo sale bien.—Eso de ser amable no era lo mío, a quien iba a engañar con esas estúpidas palabras.—Anda vamos que Gilbert nos está esperando—Dije cogiéndole la mano para que empezara a andar.

Cuando llegamos al ascensor y estábamos esperando a que se abriera la puerta el silencio me volvía a poner nervioso. Lo miré de reojo y esta vez su mirada iba de un lado a otro pero sin mirarme a mí en ningún momento. Estaría enfadado conmigo por mi intento fallido de ánimo. Eso me hacía sentir mal, al recordar lo que me dijo por la mañana, aún seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza pensando si de verdad creía que era un buen enfermero, bueno si lo pensaba esta mañana seguro que en ese momento ya no. Me miró de reojo pero rápidamente apartó la mirada. Seguro que estaba enfadado conmigo no podía ser otra cosa. Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de una cosa, aun le estaba cogiendo de la mano.

—¡Maldición!—Dije soltándole.—No me había dado cuenta.—Noté como mi cara en ese momento parecía un semáforo en rojo, se abrió la puerta del ascensor e inmediatamente pasé agachado la cara, di gracias a que no había nadie. Pulsé el botón de la planta y antes de volver a mirar al suelo vi mi reflejo en el espejó del ascensor, parecía que irradiaba luz propia. Vergüenza no es lo que pasé, lo que pasé fue lo siguiente, no solo por lo de la mano sino más bien por mi cara.

—Lovi pareces un tomate.—Me dijo tocando mi moflete.

—¡Cállate! No digas to-tonterías.—Dije tapándome las mejillas.—Un tomate dice…—Resople mirando para otro lado.

El ascensor se paró en una plata que no era ya que iban a pasar con una camilla así que nosotros nos salimos fuera, y ya como solo quedaba una planta la decidimos subir andando. Menos mal que subiendo las escaleras cambiamos de tema, menos mal hasta que sacó el tema de la dedicatoria, en ese momento ya pensaba que no firmaba para que no echaran ya que le gustaba reírse de mí.

—Tu dedicatoria es muy rara.—Le dije ya en la puerta de la consulta.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero si es preciosa…—Dijo como si le hubiera dicho en peor insulto del mundo.

—Y además no tiene ningún sentido, aun no entiendo… lo de…ángel… ¿¡A qué coño viene eso!? ¡Maldición!

—¿Tu nunca has escuchado decir, cantas como los ángeles?—Me dijo mirándome fijamente.—Además es por eso por lo que al despertar pensaba que estaba en el paraíso, creía que un ángel había venido a por mí.

—No hace falta que diga que te diste MUY fuerte en la cabeza para que digas esas tonterías. Y… espera un momento, ¿Y tú como sabes que dicen que los ángeles cantan bien si has perdido la memoria?

—Pues… la verdad, no tengo ni idea… pero tienes que admitir que cantas bien, seguro que mucho mejor que un montón de gente, solo tienes que escuchar cantar a otros y compararte.

—No se…—En ese momento recordé uno de los momentos en los que estoy viendo la tele y escucho a Arthur cantar desde la ducha. Me empecé a reír sin poder controlarme al recordar como desafinaba.—Vale…—Dije aun riéndome.—Canto bien…—Tenía razón comparado con el cejas yo cantaba como los ángeles.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracias?—Me preguntó curioso.

—Nada…—Dije con las manos en el estómago que me dolía de reírme.

—Si es que normal que no quiera que me den el alta.—Lo miré curioso sin entender sus palabras.—¿Cómo voy a dejar que te echen?

—No me jodas que no quieres irte para que no me echen, eso no me lo creo ni yo. Anda pasa y no digas más tonterías.—Dije tocando la puerta de la consulta donde llevábamos un buen rato hablando.

A mismo tocar la puerta dentro se escuchó un golpe y un adelante entre risas. A abrir nos encontramos a Gilbert girando su silla mientras acariciaba a un pollo de peluche, al más puro estilo malvado de película. ¿En serio ESE tenía el título de medicina? ¿No se lo había comprado por internet?

—Lleváis 15 minutos hablando en la puerta ¿No pensabais pasar nunca? He escuchado todo, y ya sé que los dos me adoráis más que a vuestra propia persona.

—Nos has pillado.—Dijo Antonio sorprendido. ¿Dónde me había metido?

—¡Pero tú no le sigas el juego, idiota!—Le dije a Antonio mientras este se reía con su médico.—Te espero fuera para llevarte a tu habitación.

—Vale. Una cosa…—Le miré esperando a que me dijera algo serio, pero estaba loco si pensaba que eso podía ser verdad.—Te sienta genial reírte.—Mi acto reflejo fue cerrar la puerta de golpe quedándome yo fuera y dejándolos a ellos dentro. Un buen reflejo ya que así no se dio cuenta que mi cara volvía a ser, como el mismo me había dicho, un tomate.

No entendía a que estaba jugando diciendo cosas así…

* * *

**Me gustaría decir que en el fic el abuelo Roma va a ser papá Roma, ya que lo necesito más joven de lo que podría ser siendo el abuelo. Y su nombre inicialmente va a ser Romulus a no ser que lo cambie, pero avisaré.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y enviarme reviews, me hace muy feliz.**

**Chic:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia y mi marera de escribir. Y si, se es raro que el bad trio no esté junto desde pequeño y espero que su amistad sea creíble en el momento que me toque juntarlos para que la líen.

**Darkmoon:** Me alegra muchísimo que creas que respeto la personalidad de los personajes, pues eso es una de las cosas que más me preocupan y a la hora de escribir me como muchísimo la cabeza pensando que haría cada personaje.

La amistad de Lovi y Arthur me está gustando como me está quedando, ya que en un principio no sabía cómo me iba a quedar. Y bueno lo del cumplido de Arthur, no es que tenga una autoestima por los suelos con su voz, y por eso se compare con la comida del otro, sino más bien que se lo tome a broma y nunca se lo haya plateado, y como has podido ver en este capítulo Antonio le ha hecho pensar en eso. Y en cuando a su familia al contrario, se va a llevar bien, teniendo en cuenta su humor claro.

Y en cuanto al intercambio de conocimientos entre Lovi y Arthur, salió ganando Lovi, ya que como dices Arthur es imposible que aprenda a cocinar y justo como has dicho a ligar si le enseñó bien pero en cuando sale la bebida le tienta demasiado y eso lo hace que se estropee todo.

Los hermanos italianos en cuanto pueden van a conquistar a las mujeres guapas, y ese detalle me gusta mucho ponerlo en el fic. Y ya en cuanto a estos dos no le vería el sentido de ser totalmente desconocidos y que después, como se suele hacer, que Lovino sobreproteja a su hermano de Ludwig, los hermanos tienen que conocerse y "llevarse bien" y lo pongo entre comillas ya que Lovi se lleva bien con él a su manera.

Antonio sabe lo que quiere y como dices no se enamoró a primera vista de Lovi, sino que le llamó mucho la atención su voz al despertar y por eso quiere conocer a Lovino y ser su amigo.

Para que los pacientes dejen en paz a Lovino ya está Antonio, y si no es a las buenas será a las malas, y si no puede así ya estarán sus futuros amigos del bad trio para ayudarle.

Seguro que Antonio va a saltar si Francis o cualquiera intentan hacerle algo a Lovino eso lo tengo claro.

Y en este caso no me va a hacer falta a hacer alusión al lado mafioso de Lovino ya que Antonio se va a ocupar de escarmentar a los enfermaros que no traguen a Lovino.

Y si habrá capítulos desde la perspectiva de Antonio además lo necesito para que se vea lo que este va a hacer para que no echen a Lovi.

Sobre las parejas que saldrán más adelante está claro que el Gerita es oficial, y aunque me guste muchísimo el Pruhun creo que esta vez me decantaré por el Prucan, esta pareja me empezó a gustar cuando leí el fic Spamano Singles, pero no lo tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer. Otra pareja importante en el fic va a ser la de Arthur y en este caso voy a hacer Fruk y Usuk a la vez, aun no se con quien se quedará. Y Aunque no diga más van a ver muchas más parejas secundarias.

Muchas gracias por darme más sugerencia para pacientes, a partir de ahora van a salir más personajes.

Si sobre los jefes de área del hospital, para I. Romano tengo planeado otra cosa, pero para Germania no te dijo yo que no.


	6. ¡Fish and chips!

**He estado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento.** **Espero que os guste el capítulo. **

******Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¡Fish and chips!**

Mientras esperaba a que Antonio saliese de la consulta de Gilbert, me senté en una de las sillas que hay en el pasillo. Algunos de mis pacientes se quedan mirándome extrañados y otros con caras de pocos amigos, luego me dicen a mí, menudas caras ponen algunos. Me quedé pensando un momento hasta que empecé a escuchar una voz familiar junto con la risa de varias mujeres. Me acerque a la puerta de donde provenían esas risas y allí estaba como si nada con aquellas mujeres, y la realidad es que no me extrañaba verlo allí. En cuanto pasé este se dio cuenta que pasé.

—¡Lovino! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Sí, claro como que me estabas buscando, y yo voy y me lo creo.—Bufe cuando este se puso a mi lado para pasarme el brazo por los hombres.

—_Signorinas, _les presento a mi hermano pequeño, Lovino.

—¿Mi hermano? No crees que eres demasiando mayor para decir esas tonterías. ¿O será cosa de la edad que digas eso…?—Me quité su brazo de encima y me lo llevé fuera de la habitación, no sin antes despedirme de las mujeres de la habitación, la verdad es que eran guapas.—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?—De dije de brazos cruzados.

—¿Así es como saludas a tu querido papi?—Dijo mirándome con cara de pena.—Ven aquí a darme un abrazo.—Dijo después extendiendo los brazos, como si de verdad pensase que iría corriendo a abrazarle.—Mi hijo no me quiere.—Se sentó en una silla y me miró otra vez con cara de pena.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?—Me senté a su lado suspirando.—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Pues no sé, creo que media…no, una hora más o menos, me puse a buscarte y como no te encontraba pasé a preguntarles a las chicas de esa habitación, y ya me entretuve hablando hasta que me has encontrado.—Dijo felizmente.

—Para empezar si quieres verme ya sabes mi móvil y donde vivo, no me gusta que vengan aquí además que no puedo distraerme del trabajo, y no me gusta que intentes ligas con las pacientes.—En ese momento el padre parecía yo.

—¿Entonces por qué tu si puedes ligar con las pacientes?

—Pues porque yo soy enferme…—Me detuve antes de seguir al analizar la pregunta que me había hecho y la contestación que le había dado.—¡Pero qué cosas me haces decir! Yo no ligo con las pacientes ¡Maldición!

Nos pusimos a hablar, y me contó que estaba aquí ya que Feliciano se había ido a estudiar a la biblioteca y se aburría solo. Además me contó que había ido a mi casa y que al no encontrarme allí vino al hospital a ver como estaba. Le conté que ya me iba a ir cuando Antonio salió de la consulta de Gilbert. Me saludó con la mano y me acerqué a él seguido por mi padre. Por un momento sentí sus miradas clavadas en mí.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?—Me preguntó mi padre, al que por cierto no hice ningún caso entonces.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Gilbert? ¿Ya sabes cuándo tiempo te quedas?—Le pregunté a Antonio.

—Pues…—Se quedó callado un momento antes de seguir.—No me lo ha dicho… Pero mañana temprano tengo que venir a verle, me va a contar algo importante.—Dijo emocionado.

Me daba la impresión de que su médico no tenía ni idea del tiempo que se iba a quedar, y eso me preocupó, ya que quedarse en el hospital indefinidamente no era nada bueno. Quise entrar para hablar con Gilbert y cantarle las cuarenta ya que supuestamente a los enfermeros que atendían a Antonio tenían que estar informados de lo que le pasaba, y según el neurólogo mi paciente estaba bien… Me fui a la puerta cabreado pero antes de llamar miré a mi padre y a Antonio que me observaban curiosos. Por un momento pensé que si me cabreaba mucho preocuparía a mi paciente y eso sería peor. Así que volví junto a ellos.

—Lovino, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Me pregunto mi padre.—¿No me digas que hay dentro hay una bella mujer?—Tras ese comentario le miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero pasó de mí y se puso a hablar con Antonio.—Bueno como mi hijo no nos presenta me presento yo solo. Me llamo Romulus, y soy el papá de Lovino.

—Yo me llamo Antonio, y soy un paciente buscando la amistad de su hijo.—Dijo tras darle la mano a mi padre.—Para ser su padre parece muy joven.—Lo que me faltaba que el tonto le dijera piropos.

—¿De verdad? Qué joven me haces sentir, aunque me confunden muchas veces con el hermano mayor de Lovino.—Dijo mi progenitor muy emocionado. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, al cabo de unos minutos esos dos ya estaban hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Mientras acompañaba a Antonio a su habitación aun siguieron hablando animadamente.

—Adiós bastardo, mañana nos vemos.—Le dije en la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Adiós Lovi!—Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, ya cuando me aleje un poco de él me volvió a llamar y me giré para ver que quería.—Por cierto… ¡Te quedan genial esos vaqueros!

En cuanto escuché eso me giré e hice oídos sordos, ¿Por qué tenía que gritarlo en medio del pasillo? Y aun encima delante de MI padre.

—¿Q-qué t-tal está Feliciano?—Dije como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Y así no me sacaría el tema de los vaqueros seguro, lo conocía demasiado bien.—Seguro que está estudiando…—Lo miré y estaba como siempre en las nubes. Suspiré aliviado, seguro que no se había enterado.

—Por lo que ha dicho antes Antonio…—Me quedé de piedra al pensar que me iba a decir.—Hace mucho que no escuchaba a nadie llamarte Lovi.

—Eso era una broma…—Dije sin casi asimilar lo que me había dicho.—Esto… solo me llama él así, aunque le diga que no me gusta que me llamen así no me hace caso.—Dije cruzando los brazos en símbolo de enfado.

—Entonces puedo llamarte yo también así ¿No?—Me dijo emocionado.

—Ni se te ocurra.—Le dije tajante, ya lo que me faltaba es que me empezase a llamar Lovi todo el mundo.

Como se había traído el coche, me iba a llevar a casa pero al final le dije que le invitaría a cenar, no sin antes llamar a Arthur y preguntarle si iba a cenar en casa, y como me lo imaginaba este se iba con Francis.

Como aún era muy pronto para cenar nos fuimos a dar un paseo para comprarnos unos trajes para la graduación de Feliciano. También me hizo probarme otro para mi _fratello,_ ya teníamos la misma talla de ropa a pesar de que yo era un año mayor, aunque siempre supe que ser el más alto no dudaría mucho ya que las personas dejan de crecer, y si de pequeños nos confundían ahora mucho más.

Después me llevó a su casa para dejar los trajes, antes de ir a cenar. La verdad es que hacía ya varios meses que no iba por allí, aunque estaba igual de desordenada o más desde la última vez que la vi. Cuando vivía allí no me importaba que estuviese así de desordenada, pero desde que me fui a vivir con Arthur me había acostumbrado a verlo todo limpio. Dejamos el traje de Feliciano en mi habitación para darle una sorpresa y al ver mi antiguo cuarto me puse sentimental, que buenos recuerdos me traía.

Nos fuimos a un restaurante italiano donde papá nos traía todas las semanas a Feliciano y a mí cuando éramos pequeños. Me daba pena que mi _fratello_ se estuviera perdiendo esa cena, pero tenía que estudiar. Ya cuando terminamos la pasta me preguntó cómo me iba en el trabajo.

—Pues… me va bien, no me puedo quejar.—Ni mi padre ni Feliciano sabían nada de las listas, era algo que prefería no contárselo para no preocuparles.

—Y los pacientes, ¿te dejan darles cariño?—Estaba claro que con esa pregunta se refería a LAS pacientes, no hacía falta ni que me lo dijese para darme cuenta.

—Los pacientes…—Me quedé un momento pensando, mi posible respuesta, y como preferí no decirle lo que pensaba de los pacientes de más me "apreciaban", le conté lo que pensaba de ellas.—Para empezar no les doy cariño, les curo y atiendo. Pero todas me adoran, para que te voy a engañar, y son ellas las que exigen que les de cariño.—Tras oír eso me puso el brazo por los hombros y se puso a reír.

—Seguro que todos los demás enfermeros se mueren de envida del amante italiano que estas hecho. Si la lo dice la canción, en el cielo el italiano es el amante…—Empezó a tararear la canción algo que me dio un poco de vergüenza ajena.

No sé cómo la estúpida pero cierta canción me llevo a pensar primero el en cielo, después en sacar la conclusión de que en el cielo hay ángeles, lo que le recordó que Antonio me llamó ángel y por ultimo recordé a Antonio diciendo que estaba en el paraíso cuando despertó. Maldije todo lo que tenía a la vista ya que supuestamente con esa canción solo tenía que pensar en mujeres, pero no en el estúpido Antonio.

—Por cierto tu paciente…¿Era Antonio?—Lo que me faltaba que me lo nombrase este también.—Me suena pero no sé de qué, ¿Dónde lo habré visto?—Me quedé con los ojos como platos y le exigí que dijera de que le sonaba, eso podría ayudarle a dar con su familia o amigos. Pero tras varios intentos insistiéndole no lo recordaba. Me prometió que si recordaba algo me llamaría enseguida.

Ya a la hora de pagar la cena saqué la cartera y un papel cayó al suelo, que desgraciadamente además de no darme cuenta que se me había caído al suelo lo cogió mi padre.

—Lovino.—Me dijo con el papel en la mano.—Se te ha caído esto.—Busqué en el bolsillo del pantalón la maltita dedicatoria, pero no estaba allí sino en la mano de mi padre que se disponía a leerla. De no ser porque fui rápido y se la quité de la mano me ahorré unas cuantas explicaciones.

—¡Es solo un papel del trabajo! Maldición…—Le dije ya que me miraba con una cara de intriga.—Anda vámonos ya.—Dije mientras me levantaba y guardaba otra vez el papel.

—Vamos Lovino, soy tu papi, a mí no me puedes engañar. Si fuese un simple papel del trabajo no te habrías puesto tan nervioso, ni colorado.—Me tapé la cara como pude y salí por la puerta del restaurante.

Fuera del restaurante unas bellas mujeres se acercaron a mí, me puse a hablar con ellas al igual que mi padre, y ya cuando se iban a ir. Nos preguntaron si la comida del restaurante merecía la pena.

—La comida es italiana y eso es algo que solo puede superar un desayuno en la cama mientras despiertas de una fantástica noche conmigo.—Las chicas empezaron a reír coloradas ante mi comentario. Y después de despedirme de ellas pasaron al restaurante, mientras que yo me iba con mi padre hacia donde estaba el coche aparcado. Me llevó a casa y ya abriendo la puerta del coche me detuvo antes de poder salir.

—Lovino, ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo de despedida a tu papi?—Me iba a levantar para salir corriendo sabiendo lo que me esperaba pero no me di cuenta que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, y antes de poder escapar me pego un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración. Ya cuando me soltó pude salir vivo del coche y me despedí de él.

—Adiós.—Dije suspirando mientras él se despedía efusivamente.—Dale recuerdos a Feliciano.

—Vale, se los daré. Adiós mi pequeño Lovino.—Tras decir eso el coche salió disparado.

Cuando llegué a casa me extrañó ver a Arthur sentado en el sofá. Se le veía cabreado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Me senté a su lado a ver la tele, y ni reaccionó.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido la cena?—Le pregunté pareciendo desinteresado. La verdad es que quería saber que le pasaba, y estaba claro que era por lo que había sucedido esa tarde con Francis.

—Al final no he cenado.—Dijo resoplando. Le pregunté el por qué.—Pues…—Resopló de nuevo pasándose la mano por el pelo.—Me aburría, y ya está.—Eso sonaba a mentira pero bien, así que le miré con cara de incredulidad. Y al darse cuenta de mi mirada este se giró hacia mi.—Es que Francis me ha sacado de los nervios.—Sabía que no tardaría en contarme en lo que le pasaba.

—Eso no es nuevo y lo sabes. ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

—No me ha hecho nada, lo que pasa es que se ha pasado toda la tarde antes de ir a cenar hablando del estúpido de Antonio.—No podía haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué? Espera un momento… ¿Con Antonio te refieres a mi paciente?—Asintió con la cabeza malhumorando.—¿Y cómo que ha estado hablando de él? No le habrá atendido de verdad ese maldito salido.—Me empecé a preocupar por ese idiota al recordar que Francis le ofreció ir a su consulta.

—Vale, preocúpate más por él tú también. Y tranquilo no le ha hecho nada, es solo que tu querido paciente es muy simpático y siempre que ve a Francis se para a hablar con él.—Puso cara de pocos amigos y cruzo de nuevo los brazos.—Primero esta mañana Elizabeta hablando de él, y esta tarde Francis, solo me faltaba que ahora tú me hablases también de él.—Qué mal rollo me daba así de enfadado. Le quería preguntar por qué le fastidiaba tanto que hablasen de Antonio, seguro que era porque no congeniaban nada en el instituto. También le quería preguntar porque se llevaba tan mal con él entonces, pero ese no era un buen momento.

—Entonces no has cenado ¿No?—Negó con la cabeza.—Atento, cejas fruncidas, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, y no lo pienso repetir. Como yo ya he cenado y supongo que estás hambriento ya desde que he llegado te han sonado las tripas más de tres veces.—Me miraba avergonzado ya que de verdad no paraban de sonarle las tripas.—¿Quieres que te haga algo de cenar?—Se quedó un momento pensando.—Yo no voy a volver a cenar así que puedes pedir algo que a mí no me guste.—Seguía en silencio.—Cuento hasta tres…

—_¡Fish and chips!—_Gritó antes de que pudiera empezar la cuneta atrás.

Me fui a prepararle la cena que tenía seguro que iba a preparar, el cejas todas las semanas me recordaba lo que echaba de menos ese plato. Mientras este comía yo me fui a duchar, ya cuando salí me puse un pijama para estar más cómodo, porque como todas las noches a la hora de dormir dormiría desnudo. Salí al salón a ver la tele y me senté en el sofá, al rato llego Arthur de fregar los platos y se sentó a mi lado. La curiosidad me mataba y no pude aguantar más.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué te pegaba-s con Antonio?—Me miró con muy mala cara, que hizo que me arrepintiera de haberle preguntado.

—Lo haces a propósito… ¿Verdad?—Me preguntó muy cabreado. Yo negué con la cabeza, no fue un buen momento para preguntarle.—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—Asentí con la cabeza más tranquilo ya que el cejas se había calmado un poco.—Pues es muy sencillo, nos pegábamos porque él se empezó a meter conmigo, con mis cejas y con mis amigos _imaginarios.—_esta última palabra la digo muchísimo más bajo que casi pensé que me la había imaginado.—Yo no me iba a estar quieto mientras se metía conmigo, eso está claro.

—¿¡Qué!? Entonces llegó un día y se empezó a meter contigo sin más.

—Bueno…—Ese "bueno" sonaba a que él también tuvo algo que ver.—La primera vez que me habló me preguntó con quien hablaba… Y le dije que con mis amigos, y como dijo que no había nadie, entonces me enfadé con él y puede que le insultase, aunque de eso no me acuerdo bien…—Se puso un poco nervioso.

—¿No crees que eras mayorcito para tener amigos imaginarios?—Me miró con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿No? Siempre has estado rodeados de chicas que te adoran.—Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

En el fondo me daba pena ya que como decía él, yo había estado rodeado de chicas, pero nunca había tenido un amigo. Cuando era pequeño Feliciano siempre me buscaba en el recreo y me llevaba con sus amigos aunque me resistiera. Puedo decir que le comprendo aunque yo tuve la suerte de tener a mi _fratello._

—Pero mira el lado positivo…—Le dije para animarle, ya que lo vi decaído.—Ahora tienes un montos de amigos que te respetan y te…

—Si te refieres a los enfermeros, solo me tratan así porque soy su superior.—Se le veía realmente mal, y yo no estaba hecho para animar a la gente.—¿De verdad soy tan antisocial?—Dijo susurrando casi no pude oírle decirlo.

—También tienes a Francis, que con él te llevas MUY bien.—Dije riéndome de él.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?—Dijo cabreado.

—¿Yo? Nada. Que te hayas dado por aludido en algo, es tu problema.—Le dije haciéndome el interesante.—Bueno me voy a dormir.—Le dije de camino a mi cuarto mientras escuchaba sus réplicas. Animar no sabía pero cabrear a la gente si, y eso de todas formas era mejor que estar triste, o por lo menos para mí. Pero antes de que llegase a la habitación uno de sus comentarios hizo que me girase y volviese al salón.

—¿Qué es lo último que has dicho?—Le pregunté enfadado, ya que entonces el que se estaba riendo era el cejas y no yo.

—Lo que has oído…—Se rio de nuevo de mi antes de continuar.—Francis liga más que tú. Y le cuesta menos llamar la atención de las chicas guapas que a ti.

—¡Eso es mentira! Ese salido no puede ligar más que yo, todas las chicas tendrían que salir corriendo nada más verle.—Ya estaba muy alterado, eso no podía ser verdad, se lo estaba inventando para enfadarme, algo que había conseguido enseguida.—¡Eso es una maldita mentira!

—Las mujeres no son como tú, que te escondes detrás del primero que pillas nada más verle.—Eso me dolió y mucho, quién era el listo que no se escondía, yo solo era inteligente y me escondía porque quería protegerme de ese francés salido.—Esta tarde antes de que me fuera tenia a tres o cuatro chicas detrás de él.

—Sí, claro y yo voy y me lo creo…—En ese momento se me ocurrió la respuesta que me haría quedar genial. En mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa de victoria antes de decir mis palabras ganadoras.—Ahora lo entiendo todo… Tú no te has ido porque Francis estuviera hablando de Antonio…Te has ido por que estabas celoso de que esas chicas…—Me empecé a reír de él mientras que el cejas pensaba una respuesta lo bastante buena como para dejarme mal.—Igualmente, ten cuidado con lo que comes, podría ser que la próxima vez que te haga la comida se caiga accidentalmente todo el bote de salsa picante en tu plato.—Estaba claro que eso era mentira, cómo iba a destrozar uno de mis platos de una forma tan absurda, pero nadie se metía conmigo y mi maneta de ligar, sobre todo con esto último.

—A ti lo que te molesta es que yo tenga más amigos que tú.—Me contestó cabreado.

—¿Desde cuándo es Francis tu amigo? ¿Y cómo que tú tienes más amigos que yo? No me hagas reír.

Estuvimos discutiendo durante un buen rato más hasta que consideramos un empate, aunque el empate lo consideró él, así que gane yo.

Ya me mi habitación me quité la ropa y me tumbé en la cama dispuesto para dormir. Pero a los cinco minutos me senté y del cajón de la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama saqué la dedicatoria de Antonio, la leí una vez más y cuando fui a guardarla, vi mi álbum de fotos, lo cogí y me puse a verlo, en él tenía fotos de todas mis edades y acompañado en la mayoría con Feliciano y mi padre, aunque llegaba un momento, en el que también salía muy bien acompañado de mujeres, y otro trozo en el que salía con Arthur y otras muchas compañeras en mis años de universitario. Cuando llegué al final en un espacio vacío coloqué la dedicatoria, aunque no era de ninguna bella mujer, por lo menos me animaba pensar que me consideraba buen enfermero. Una vez guardé el álbum me puse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía que madrugar, así que me desperté más tarde que de costumbre, al salir de baño me di cuenta de que Arthur no se había levantado aun. Era un momento ideal para idear uno de mis planes de venganza, que aún estaba dolido con lo del salido de Francis, seguro que yo ligaba mejor que él, aunque no me quedaría tranquilo hasta comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Bueno y volviendo al plan de venganza como no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar escogí una de las bromas que ya le había hecho antes pero la cambie un poco. Entré a la habitación de Arthur con cuidado para no tirar el vaso de agua con hielo, estaba la persiana bajada así que veía más bien poco, ya cuando me acerqué a la cama una voz que provenía de detrás de mí hizo que me sobresaltara y que toda el agua terminase en mi camiseta.

—¿Qué se supone que haces en mi habitación?—Me preguntó enfadado el cejas.

—Yo… Solo venia para despertarte y… a traerte un vaso de agua por si tenías sed.—No sabía que decir ni qué hacer, mi venganza había fallado.—Pero espera un momento, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensaba que estabas durmiendo.

Al final Arthur había madrugado y había ido a un bar a desayunar, decía que era para no despertarme y que tenía que limpiar la casa y prefería no tenerme dando vueltas molestándole. Pero yo tenía la ligera impresión de que no me había despertado por lo que le dije el día anterior acerca de su comida y cierto vote de picante. Ya que a la hora de la limpieza era a mí al primero que despertaba para que le ayudase.

Pero a la hora de la comida como no tenía ninguna excusa para irse. Se comió con miedo el plato, mientras que yo le decía que tuviera cuidado. Luego me arrepentía de hacer esas cosas ya que el cejas era mi superior en el trabajo.

Ya en el hospital me puse a trabajar, estuve relativamente tranquilo hasta que pasé al lado de la puerta de la consulta de Gilbert y tuve la gran idea de llamarle para hablar con él. Me dijo que pasará en cuanto di un toque a la puerta. Pasé pero no había nadie sentado en la silla, miré a los lado y no lo vi, eso claro, hasta que salió de detrás de la puerta gritando. A lo que yo le contesté con otro grito, y un puñetazo en la cara, quería pensar que el puñetazo se lo había dado como acto reflejo, eso quería.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi asombrosa cara!?—Lloriqueo mirándose en un pequeño espejo que se sacó de un bolsillo.

—¡Ha sido por tu culpa por ir asustando a la gente! ¡Te lo mereces maldición!—Dije recuperándome del susto. Cada vez tenía más dudas de que Gilbert fuera medico de verdad.

—Yo solo estoy trabajando. Era una prueba para ver cómo llega la información a tu cerebro. Y por lo que veo eres muy violento, con unas cuantas de mis increíbles sesiones haremos desaparecer tu ira a través de tu cerebro.

—¿Qué cojones me estas contando? Ni loco iría a ninguna de tus estúpidas sesiones, ¡Y yo no soy violento, que te quede claro!—Me senté en una de las sillas y me cruce de brazos, mirándole mal hasta que él se sentó en su silla. Antes de ponerse a hablar se miró una vez más al espeje y lo guardo.

—Bueno, entonces has venido a admirar mi fabulosa persona.—Ni lo preguntó, lo afirmó como si fuera el centro de todo.

—Pues no, no he venido a eso. He venido a hablar de Antonio, tu paciente amnésico.—Me miró intrigado y yo seguí hablando.—Quiero saber si se está recuperando bien, si está recuperando la memoria, y si has encontrado a algún familiar que venga a visitarlo. Es muy triste que él no tenga visitas y aun encima en su estado que no recuerda a nadie necesita saber que tiene a alguien. Eso sí, el que venga a visitarlo que le aprecie, no aguantaría que vinieran al insultarle. ¿Me has entendido?—Le pregunté al final, al ver su cara de confusión.

—Empecemos por el principio. Bienvenido Lovino, he esperado tu llegada desde hace mucho tiempo.—Qué mal rollo me daba diciendo eso, ¿Cómo que me esperaba?—Antes de nada decirte que es un placer hablar a solas con la persona idolatrada por Antonio, la verdad es que me extraña que seas tú, pudiendo ser yo perfectamente su ídolo, pero seguro que eso es por el golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Qué me estas contando?—No podía haber escuchado bien.—¿Cómo que Antonio me idolatra?

—Pues como oyes, cuando viene Antonio no para de hablar de ti. Eres su monotema, pero por un lado eso lo distrae de sus problemas.—Me quedé boquiabierto, sabía que Antonio había cogido mucha confianza conmigo pero no hasta el punto de admírame. Pero la explicación lógica era que yo era de las pocas personas que conoce, ¿De quién va a hablar sino?—Bueno y ahora con tus dudas, Antonio se ve bien, no creo que tenga ningún problema, pero para asegurarme voy a hacerle un tac pasado mañana. Sobre las visitas, ya he intentado contactar con algunas personas pero no quieren verle ni en pintura, está claro que eso no se lo he contado, así que no le cuentes nada de esto.

—Pero alguien habrá, no puede empezar de cero toda una vida. Y además no se le ve mala persona para que no tenga amigos.—Me daba mucha rabia pensar que el pobre no tenía a nadie.

—Ojala se preocupases tanto por mí. Aunque teniéndome a mi asombrosa persona para qué quiero más.

—Y-yo solo me preocupo por mis pacientes, ¡Maldición!—Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que hablé de nuevo.—Bueno… entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de las visitas?

—Pues… tengo una sorpresa preparada para mañana, así que solo hay que esperar.—Me daba miedo saber qué clase de sorpresa era, y más cuando se empezó a reír de una manera muy… extraña, saliendo de Gilbert seguro que no era nada normal.

—Estoy deseando saber de qué se trata.—le dije sarcásticamente, cosa que no entendió, tenía que empezar a pensar como cambiar mi manera de hablar con sarcasmo ya que nunca lo entendía nadie.—Y aun no me has contestado a lo de su memoria, ¿Es que no la va a recuperar?—Me preocupó pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Antonio? Seguro que le encantará contártelo. Esta mañana en mi consulta ha dado un gran paso para su recuperación. Si es que soy un médico formidable.

Nada más oír eso me levanté de la silla y de mejor humor, por fin le sucedía algo bueno a Antonio, el pobre tenía mala suerte aunque él no lo viera. Me fui de su consulta de camino hacia la habitación de Antonio para ver como estaba, si normalmente estaba feliz entonces que tenía motivos no me lo ponía imaginar. Pero por el camino me encontré con el cejas que me mandó a atender a un nuevo paciente, seguro que era porque aún estaba cabreado.

—Lovino, tienes que atender a un nuevo paciente, está en la habitación 346.—Me dijo tan serio que ponía los pelos de punta.

—Pero yo iba a…—Intenté decirle que iría en un momento pero no me dejo hablar.

—No hay peros que valgan. Ve ahora mismo.

No tuve más remedio que ir a ver a mi nuevo paciente, Antonio podía esperar lo que tardase en atender al otro, y esperaba que fuera poco, eso esperaba.

Cuando llegue a la habitación me encontré con dos hombres uno en la cama rubio de media melena y el otro a su lado castaño también de media melena, ¿Se habría pues de moda la media melena y yo no lo sabía? Lo importante es que me llevé una desilusión, por un momento pensé que atendería a una chica guapa. Cogí el historial para ver lo que le había pasado y a su lado empezó a quejarse, qué ponto me iba a sacar de mis casillas.

—Como que yo necesito unas mantas rosa, estas blancas no tienen para nada estilo. Por no hablar del pijama, como que yo necesito un camisón rosa, y ya de paso trae unas cortinas también rosas.

"Lovino contrólate" Respiré hondo varias veces para intentar tranquilizarme.

—Yo no estoy aquí para cambiarte las sabanas, ni nada por el estilo. Solo he venido para atenderte.—No me lo creía ni yo, que bien me estaba controlando.

—O sea, no pienso dormir en esta habitación tan hortera. Entonces Toris me traerá de mi casa mis pijamas y mis mantas y las pondrá.

—Tú haz lo que te dé la gana, pero a mí no me calientes la cabeza.—Le dije para que se callara.—Bueno Feliks…—Dije mirando su historial.—¿Cómo te has hecho eso?—le dije refiriéndome a su pierna escayolada, yo creía que se me entendía cuando se lo dije, pero no.

—Pues eso.—Dijo mirándose la mano.—Estaba montando en poni cuando…—¿Había dicho poni? Me había perdido, no dejaba de hablar, no entendía como el pobre chico que lo acompañaba lo aguantaba.—…Y entonces me caí del poni y me rompí la uña.

Sí que me había perdido en la conversación, ¿Desde cuándo lleva hablándome de su uña?

—Pero, lo del pie, me refiero a lo del pie, maldición, ¿Cómo te has roto el pie?—No llevaba mucho trabajando ese día y ya estaba agotado mentalmente. No me hizo ningún caso y sitio, hablando de su poni y su uña rota.

—Pues…—El castaño empezó a hablarme, viendo que no me enteraba de nada de lo que me estaba diciendo el otro.—Cuando se cayó del poni se hirió la pierna pero vino aquí solo por lo de la uña…—Era verdad lo que decía Feliks, no me estaba tomando el pelo…

¿Dónde me había metido? Eso no podía ser un hospital normal…

* * *

**Gracias por desperdiciar vuestro tiempo leyendo mi fic y escribiendo reviews:**

**lol124: **Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Si, la verdad es que yo nunca había visto la amistad de Lovino y Arthur y la tenía que poner.

**Kyary: **Lo siento por no actualizar lopronto que me hubiera gustado, pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Chic:** Que bien que te haya gustad el capítulo, y respectó a Antonio aún queda intriga. Gilbert aunque sea así en el fondo es muy buen médico.

**Un cacts:** Si en el fic voy a poner Usuk pero también Fruk, como me gusta marear a Arthur. Y si, Antonio les va a dejar claro con quien se meten si se atreven a meterse con Lovi estando él cerca.

**Darkmoon: **Si la verdad es que la relación de Antonio y Lovino, va a ser un poco lenta, ya que para empezar tienen que ser buenos amigos.

Sobre Eli, es una de las chicas de Hetalia que más sale tanto en los fic como en la serie misma, así que me es más fácil escribir de ella, además que como dices suele ser más amiga de Feliciano, tampoco la veo tan mal como amiga de Lovino. Tampoco es cuestión de que Eli empareja a todos, ella sería lo bastante lista para ser los que tienen posibilidades de estar juntos.

Y respecto con Eli y Gilbert, si hubo algo entre ellos, el Pruhun sigue siendo una de mis parejas favoritas y algo tenía que poner al menos de ellos. Me gusta tu idea de Eli como celestina entre Gilbert y Matthew.

Y tranquilo Francis es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no se me va a ocurrir ponerlo solo como un acosador.

Mat va a tener carácter, y no se va a dejar seducir por Gilbert fácilmente, ya ye digo que Gilbert lo va a pasar mal intentando llamar su atención.

Lovino se va a defender, eso seguro si le dicen algo, y ahora que se está replanteando si es un buen enfermero. Lovino va a dejar mal al que intente decirle algo.

**Yo: **Me alegra que te guste, a mí en el fondo también me recuerda a las series de médicos, pero está claro que yo no tengo ni idea de medicina y no pongo ninguna enfermedad raras como las que salen en las series.


	7. Fusosososo

**Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, se que es demasiando tiempo sin actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Fusosososo**

Ya cuando terminé de atender a Feliks me fui directo a la habitación de Antonio pero por el camino unos pacientes me llamaron y fui a atenderles. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había recordado Antonio pero lo primero es lo primero, y aunque no les cayese bien a esos pacientes lo primero es su salud, y si, eso pensaba a pesar de sus quejas.

—¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Con todas las enfermeras guapas que hay en el hospital, justo me tiene que tocar este.—Bufó uno de los pacientes como si yo no estuviese en la habitación.

—Es cierto…—Le siguió el otro hombre.—Yo quiero que me atienda la chica de esta mañana que estaba para comérsela.—No podía aguantar que dijeran eso, no por mí, sino por mis compañeras que tenían que aguantar a salidos como esos todos los días.

—Sí, la chica con la flor en el pelo, tiene un buen par de…

—Es cierto.—Le interrumpí antes de que terminase la frase.— Es una pena que no os atienda una enfermera, pero es que la verdad a ninguna de ellas le hace gracia atender a unos acosadores como vosotros.—Sabia que mis palabras iban a traerme problemas pero no podía evitarlo. Una cosa era ligar como había yo, y otra cosa era hablar de las mujeres de una forma tal vulgar.

—¿Qué nos has dicho?—Dijo uno de ellos. Entonces noté sus miradas figas en mí.—Además, ya no te necesitamos así que largo.—Cada vez más cabreado me acerqué a ellos.

—¡Acosadores! Eso es lo que he dicho. Y ni se os ocurra acercaros a las enfermeras si no queréis saber…

—¿Y qué nos vas a hacer tu?

Uno de ellos se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Me quedé sin saber qué hacer, una vez más me arrepentía de hablar antes de actuar. Mi espiritu italiano me pedía huir, y eso es lo que intenté, pesareis que me comporté como un cobarde, pero no, me comporté como alguien que aprecia su vida y mucho, esos tíos pesaban veinte kilos más que yo, cada uno. El caso es que cuando llegué a la puerta, que estaba abierta, apareció Berwald, me tapé la boca para no gritar, no es que aún le tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo, es que me asustó al aparecer dan de repente.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda?...—Dijo serio Berwald. Creí por un momento que me decía a mí hasta que oí a los dos pacientes disculparse. Me giré para ver sus expresiones, tenían el pánico en sus caras. Y sin querer se me dibujo una sonrisa de victoria.

—No vamos a molestar a más chicas pero no nos hagas nada, o por lo menos a mí, a él hazle lo que quieras.—Dijo señalando a su compañero de habitación. Los dos pacientes empezaron a discutir entre ellos hasta que el sueco les separó y les tranquilizó.

Yo no me perdí ni un segundo pero eso sí, desde fuera de la habitación en un lugar seguro. Ya cuando Berwald salió de la habitación se quedó mirándome serio, bueno la verdad es como siempre mira a todo el mundo.

—Esto…—Con tan solo su presencia me ponía nervioso—Gracias…—Dije finalmente. La verdad es que aquella situación podía haber terminado muy mal sino llega a esta allí.

Y sin cambiar la expresión de la cara se despidió de mí y se fue. Me quedé unos segundos asimilando la información y finalmente empecé a caminar por los pasillos sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Pronto escuche la voz de Francis y lo busqué con la mirada preocupado, estaba al cruzar la esquina del pasillo me asomé para asegurarme de que no pudiera hacerme nada si pasaba por allí.

—_Au revoir!_—Dijo despidiéndose de una mujer.—Puede pasar la siguiente.

Cuando pasó a su consulta con otra chica decidí pasar por el pasillo. La vida era injusta, él tenía un montón de chicas guapas esperando en la puerta a su turno y a mí casi nunca me tocaba atender a mujeres. En ese momento recordé las palabras de Arthur diciendo que Francis ligaba más que yo. Cuando pasé por la puerta, no sin antes saludarlas claro está, me giré un momento para observar donde estaban todas esas bellas mujeres. No me lo podía creer pero algunas estaban diciendo lo buen ginecólogo que es Francis… y otras decían lo guapo que es. Estaban definitivamente todas locas, ¿Cómo podían decir eso de Francis? Si es un salido…

No tengo muy claro cuánto tiempo me quedé allí plantado maldiciendo al estúpido francés salido, pero de que me quise dar cuenta este salió de su consulta con la chica con la que había pasado. Tuve la mala suerte de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y me saludase, quería gritar y esconderme detrás de la primera persona que me encontrase, pero no me lo podía permitir, delante de las bellas mujeres no.

—¡Lovino!—Me saludó con la mano. Me quedé quieto ocultando mi cara de terror, o por lo menos intentándolo.—Un momento, _mesdemoiselles, _vuelvo en seguida.—Tras decir eso se acercó peligrosamente a mí.—Lovino, tengo que hablar contigo un momento, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado, ¿Te viene bien hablar dentro de una hora más o menos?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo, maldición?—Me puse tan nervioso que no supe que hacer aparte de preguntarle tonterías.—¿Y por qué dentro de una hora? ¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo?

—No te pongas nervioso que no te voy a comer.—Me dijo Francis, me dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo solo de pensarlo.

—¿¡Qué cojones estas diciendo!?—Le dije alterado.

—Lovino, modera tu lenguaje delante de las mujeres.—Eso me dolió y mucho, yo nunca hablaba mal delante te ellas, era su culpa que hubiera dicho eso.

—Me voy, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo.—Di varios pasos hacia atrás antes de girarme y me alejé de él.

—_Adieu _Lovino. Más tarde hablamos.—Ni le contesté, ya me había dejado en evidencia delante de esas chicas.

Estaba cabreado y más me valía relajarme antes de ver a los pacientes. Ya ni me acordaba lo que iba a hacer hasta que pasé al lado de la puerta de Antonio. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que toqué la puerta y pasé. Una vez dentro me encontré a Antonio saltando en la cama como si fuera un niño pequeño. Me acerqué a su cama alterado.

—¿Pe-pero que haces? ¡Baja ahora mismo de la cama, maldición!—Una vez me vio, dejo de saltar y me sonrió.—¡Maldita sea, baja ya!—Le dije dándole la mano para que no se cayera. Con mi ayuda bajo de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta.—¿¡T-tú te crees que saltar en las camas de un hospital está bien!? ¡Idiota! ¿¡Sabes que te podías haber hecho daño!?—Le miré cabreado pero no me hizo ningún caso.

—¡Lovi! Esta mañana me ha pasado algo fantástico.—Me dijo muy emocionado.—Cuando he ido a ver a Gilbert hemos hecho los ejercicios de memoria de siempre y entonces… ¡Me he acordad de algo! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

—No hace falta ni que lo jures…—Le dije suspirando.—Pero la próxima vez que estés así de contento, no te pongas a saltar en la cama.—Me daba la sensación de que no me estaba escuchando.— Y bueno… ¿Qué es eso que has recordado?

—Pues… he recordado como se hacía un conjuro para animar a las personas. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No me puedes estar hablando en serio. Qué mierda recuerdo es ese.—Le dije serio, en ese momento tenía muy claro que me estaba tomando el pelo. Pero cuando su expresión de felicidad extrema se cambió por una cara más triste, supe que me hablaba en serio.—E-es broma.—Dije intentando arreglarlo, por la cara de mi paciente no logré convencerlo.

—Yo que pensaba que era algo genial…—Digo haciendo pucheros.—Hasta Gilbert me había dicho que era algo asombroso…

En ese momento pensé que habría sido mejor no aparecer por la habitación, total lo único que hice fue deprimir a mi paciente. Desvié la mirada hacia el cabecero de la cama y me di cuenta que Antonio no tenía puesta la vía del suero en el brazo.

—¿Te ha quitado el suero algún enfermero?—Le dije acercándome a él y cogiéndole del brazo.

—Bueno… es que mientras saltaba se me ha caído el tubito del suero que tenía en el brazo.—Dijo riéndose.—Y ya no sabía ponerlo.—Lo miré cabreado. Le coloqué otra vez la vía del suero en su brazo.

—Como saltes otra vez en la cama te pondré en tubo en otra parte. Y no va a ser nada agradable.—Le dije amenazante y esta vez sí que lo entendió bien. Si es que con amenazas se arregla todo.—¿Me has entendido?—Asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, el momento preciso para darme cuenta de que Heracles y Kiku estaban también en la habitación. Me quedé en blanco, no sabía qué pensarían ellos de mí después de haber visto lo sucedido allí mismo a tres metros de ellos. No es que hubiera hecho nada malo… mis amenazas nunca las cumplía, era solo para que el idiota de mi paciente no se cayese saltando en la cama. El silencio me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso tenía que decir algo, y rápido.

—Esto… ¿Necesitáis algo?—Los dos dijeron que no, definitivamente los había perdido, no creo que se atrevieran a dirigirme la palabra en lo que le quedase a Heracles de estar ingresado en el hospital. Suspiré y me llevé las manos a la cara de la frustración. Ese día se me estaba haciendo eterno entre unas cosas y otras.

—Lovi.—Escuché la voz que ocasionó ese desastre.—Yo si necesito algo.

—¿Qué… necesitas?—Le dije girándome hacia él con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Fusosososo…—Dijo estirando los brazos hacia mí. Me quedé de piedra, por un momento pensé que le estaba pasando algo y que no podía decir otra cosa. Empezó a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y yo no sabía qué hacer.—¿Ves? A que ahora estas más animado.—Tardé varios segundos en enterarme de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero al final asimilé la información y descubrí que lo que había hecho era su maldito conjuro.

—Claro… muy… animando…—Le di la razón para no deprimirlo de nuevo, aunque no sonaba muy convencido él no lo notaría. Pero es que estaba claro que su conjuro servía menos que el libro de magia negra que tenía Arthur debajo de su cama.

—Ya decía yo que te iba a animar mi conjuro. ¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?— Me negué a que repitiera eso, pero no me hizo ningún caso y volvió a decirlo. Si hasta parecía que le había hecho más efecto a él que a mí.

Antes de salir del cuarto Antonio se puse a escribir en su diario, la verdad es que me tenía intrigado bastante la estúpida libreta. Por los pasillos me paré a hablar con algunas pacientes que me llamaban para preguntarme cualquier cosa, era una lástima que no me tocase a mí atenderlas. Después de toda la tarde yendo de un lugar a otro me tocó mi merecido descanso. Me senté solo dispuesto a comer tranquilo pero la persona que menos tenía ganas de ver ese día se sentó a mi lado cogiéndome por el hombro sin dejar que escapase.

—Vamos Lovino, ya te dije antes que no te voy a comer, no literalmente claro está.—Su voz con acento francés me hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza.—Espero que tengas un momento para hablar…—Quería decirle que no, pero no salía ni una palabra de mi boca.—Me tomaré eso como un sí.—No quería oír lo que me quería decir, seguro que era algo sucio y pervertido.—Bueno quería preguntarte si has notado lo raro que está Arthur últimamente.

—¿Qué cojones me estas contando?—Pude decirle mientras intentaba quitar su brazo de mi hombro.—El cejas ES raro.

—Eso ya lo sé _mon ami_, a lo que me refiero es que está más raro de lo normal.

—Si me sueltas te cuento lo que sé, pero déjame de una vez.—Como no podía soltarme tuve que decir eso. Aunque estaba a salvo, había demasiada gente como para que ese salido me hiciera algo, o eso quería creer.

—Soy todo oídos.—Me susurró al oído. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas.

—Bueno, ayer s-sí que estaba raro, pero supuse que era por tu culpa. Suéltame ya, por lo que más quieras no se más, te lo juro.—Le dije ya al borde de un ataque. El francés suspiró sin soltarme.

—Lovino, Lovino… Vives con Arthur y de verdad me quieres hacer creer que no sabes nada.—Entonces me perdí por completo, no sabía que quería que le dijese.—No te dice nada la palabra ascenso.—La verdad es que empezaba a entender por donde quería ir.

—Vale, si, ya se lo que quieres oír pero si te lo digo tienes que soltarme.—Francis con una sonrisa perversa asintió con la cabeza.—Desde que ascendieron al cejas hace dos meses está muy estresado, y sobre todo cuando a la semana siguiente de ascenderlo lo ingresaron en el hospital. Pero de verdad ayer estaba más raro de lo normal, más deprimido, justo igual que cuando estuvo ingresado aquí. ¡Ya no se más, suéltame de una maldita vez!—Francis suspiró y me acercó aún más a él.

—Yo ya no sé qué hacer para que el pobre se anime. Me lo llevo a cenar y de fiesta pero nada. Al día siguiente está igual de decaído y estresado.—En ese momento pensé que su forma de animar a la gente no era muy buena, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para decírselo.—Lovino, tengo una idea.—Al oír esas palabras me temía lo peor.—Me vas a ayudar a animar a Arthur.

—¿No me ibas a soltar cuando te contase lo que sé?

—Vamos tu eres el único que me puede ayudar, vives con él.

Al final acepté ayudarle pero solo con la condición de me dejase en paz. ¿Por qué soy tan influenciable cuando estoy en peligro? El caso es que después del sufrimiento me dejó comer tranquilo. Nunca me alegré tanto de seguir con vida y entero. Pero para que me dejase tranquilo tenía que averiguar que le pasaba al cejas, ya que Francis no había sido capaz de sonsacarle información emborrachándole. Me preguntaba cuanta y que información le había sacado de ese modo.

Ya no solo tenía que preocuparme de que no me echaran sino también de averiguar qué le pasa al inglés, el que se estaba estresando entonces era yo. ¿Por qué nadie se preocupaba entonces por mí? Aunque sinceramente prefería que nadie se preocupase por mí, a que se preocupara Francis.

En cuanto terminé de comer me puse a trabajar mucho, ese día estábamos todos muy ocupados, aunque siempre es mejor que el otoño, cuando todo se llena de gente con grite por todos los pasillos y casi no puedes parar para descansar ni cinco minutos. Mientras iba por los pasillos, agotado de tanto ir de aquí para allá, llevando y trayendo medicamentos, pasé a la habitación de Antonio y Heracles para ver que todo estuviese en orden, pero cuando entré la habitación estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, por un momento pensé que estarían durmiendo, y Heracles por lo menos lo estaba pero Antonio estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con una mano en la cabeza.

—Antonio… ¿Estas bien?—Le pregunté en voz baja poniéndome a su lado. Esté levantó la mirada y me sonrió, pero rápidamente se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y puso una mueca de dolor.

—No te preocupes solo me duele un poco la cabeza.—Su tono era muy apagado.—Además Kiku ha ido a buscar a alguien que le dé algo para el dolor. Que buena persona es Kiku ¿No? Viene a ver a Heracles y por mi culpa ha ido a buscar algo para mi tonto dolor de cabeza…—El pobre se sentía culpable, lo que necesitaba es que alguien le visitase.

—¿Te duele la cabeza y estas sentado?—Le dije serio.—Túmbate ahora mismo.—Le ayudé a tumbarse, de verdad le tenía que doler la cabeza mucho como para que no sonriera tontamente como hacia siempre.—¿Hace mucho que Kiku se ha ido?—Negó con la cabeza.

Como no tenía ningún termómetro cerca le puse la mano en la frente para ver que no tuviera fiebre y también puse mi otra mano en mi frente para comparar, ese es el peor método del mundo para mirar si alguien tiene fiebre, pero parecía que no tenía. Al poco apareció por la puerta Kiku y una enfermera, a la cual le dije que yo me ocuparía de todo, entonces me dio el medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, y para que hiciese efecto antes se lo puse en el suero.

—El dolor se te quitará en seguida. Pero lo más seguro es que te entre sueño, tú no te preocupes que es normal. ¿Vale?

—Gracias…—Susurró antes de sonreír de nuevo.

—Bastardo, al que le tienes que dar las gracias es a Kiku, que es el que ha ido a avisar a alguien. Yo solo hago mi trabajo.—Le contesté haciéndome el interesante.

Me quedé en la habitación hasta que se quedó durmiendo, que fue a los pocos minutos. Ya cuando me iba a ir de la habitación le di las gracias a Kiku por avisar a un enfermero, la verdad es que había pocas personas así. Pero lo de aquél día era un aviso, tenía que encontrar a alguien que lo conociese pronto, no podía permitir que uno de mis pacientes se encontrase mal y no pudiese decírselo a un familiar o amigo. Esperaba que la sorpresa de Gilbert le ayudase en algo, aunque teniendo en cuenta de quién es la sorpresa más bien me daba miedo.

Ya cuando terminó mi turno me pasé por la habitación de Antonio a ver como estaba, pasé en silencio suponiendo que aun estaría durmiendo, y así era, el único que estaba despierto era Kiku que estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Heracles.

—Kiku, puedo pedirte un favor.—Le dije en voz baja para no despertar a los otros dos. El japonés asintió con la cabeza. Miré de nuevo a Antonio de reojo antes de seguir hablando.—Si por casualidad Antonio se despierta y te das cuenta, pregúntale si le duele la cabeza y si le sigue doliendo, por poco que sea, ¿Podrías llamar a algún enfermero y contárselo?

—Claro, no se preocupe. Heracles ha tenido mucha suerte que le atendiese un enfermero como usted.

—No hace falta que le trates de usted, y… gracias.

Me despedí de él y me fui al coche donde ya estaba Arthur esperando, me resultó raro que no me echase la bronca por llegar tarde y en ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho Francis esa tarde. Tenía que descubrir que le pasaba, pero la verdad es que no me apetecía averiguarlo ese día, así que ya se lo preguntaría cualquier otro día. En cuando llegué a casa fui directo a la ducha y después me puse a ver la tele un rato, aunque no mucho tiempo ya que al día siguiente madrugaba mucho. Odiaba mis horarios agotadores, un día tenías que estar hasta tarde trabajando y al día siguiente estar temprano en el hospital.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté pronto para hacer el desayuno, y esta vez sí que me había despertado antes que el cejas, hasta tuve que ir a despertarlo, y como buena persona que soy esta vez no le tiré ni agua ni lo desperté con ningún grito. Ya cuando empezamos a comer estuve atento para ver si se comportaba de alguna manera extraña, pero lo mejor era preguntárselo a él, todo para que el salido de Francis me dejase tranquilo.

—¿Qué se supone que estas mirando?—Me pregunto cabreado, todo parecía estar como siempre.

—Nada, es solo que ayer el francés pervertido me dijo que me dejaría tranquilo si averiguaba lo que te pasaba.

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo!—Me gritó confundido, odiaba cuando me gritaba, me ponía nervioso.

—No, estoy hablando en serio, Francis ha intentado emborracharte para saber qué te pasa, y se ve que no sueltas prenda, y por un lado me alegro, mejor ser así que un bocazas que suelte lo primero que se le pase por la cabeza. Pero bueno, dime que es lo que te pasa para que estés así de raro.

—¡Y-yo no estoy raro!—Dijo irritado.

—Sí que lo estás, justo igual que cuando te ingresaron en el hospital. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación?

—¡He dicho que no y es que no!—Fue entonces cuando me empezó a dar miedo, se cabreo de verdad.

Ya no me atreví a dirigirle la palabra, cuando estaba tan cabreado era mejor no acercarse mucho a él. Esa mañana no coincidíamos con los turnos ya que él tenía más suerte y entraba un poco más tarde. Esa mañana tampoco tuve suerte buscando aparcamiento, definitivo ese día me desperté con el pie izquierdo. Una vez llegué a la entrada del hospital cogí aire y me pasé las manos por el pelo. Cada vez me costaba más pasar.

—¡Lovino!—Me saludó Elizabeta cogiéndome del brazo, haciendo que entrase en el hospital.—¿Qué tal estas?

—Genial ahora que acabo de verte.—Le dije en un tono seductor.—Por cierto, ayer unos pacientes salidos estaban hablado de ti, porque supongo que no hay ninguna enfermera que se ponga una flor en el pelo.

—¿Qué? Dime en que habitación están, que se van a enterar de quien están hablando.—Si no la conociese pensaría que estaba en broma, pero no, lo decía muy en serio.

Después de decirle la habitación de esos dos me fui a ponerme el uniforme de enfermero y empecé a trabajar. Ese día le darían el alta a Heracles así que fui a verle. Ya se había vestido con ropa de calle y había recogido todo de la habitación, pero estaba durmiendo en la cama. En la habitación solo estaban Heracles y Kiku así que le pregunté dónde estaba Antonio y me dijo que su médico había venido a por él, pero que vendría pronto. Y al poco de decir eso Antonio apareció por la puerta.

—¡Hola Lovi!—Me dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!—No me hizo ningún caso y yo no podía soltarme.—¡Suéltame!—Le grité intentando deshacerme de sus brazos rodeándome, nunca me hubiese imaginado que alguien ingresado en el hospital tuviera más fuerza que yo, pero seguro que era porque había madrugado mucho y estaba falto de fuerzas. El caso es que hasta que no le dio la gana a Antonio no me soltó.—¿¡Tú te crees que puedes abrazar a quien te dé la gana cuando te dé la gana!?—Le dije ya a dos metros de él.

—Es que estoy muy feliz, ya no me duele la cabeza y todo gracias a ti.—Se acercó de nuevo a mí pero yo me aleje de él un poco más.

—Pero si no hice nada… Y lo sabes. Bastardo.—Le dije cruzado de brazos.—¿Entonces ya te encuentras mejor?—Asintió con la cabeza felizmente.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta Heracles se había despertado, creo que con mis gritos, aunque él me dijera que no. Antonio y yo acompañamos a Heracles y a Kiku hasta el puesto de información donde tenían que rellenar los papeles para irse, y cuando terminaron Antonio se despidió de ellos como si se fueran a la guerra. La verdad es que se habían hecho muy amigos en muy poco tiempo, incluso Heracles visitó a Antonio después de ese día. Ya cuando volvimos a su habitación todo estaba muy silencioso, la verdad es que Heracles no es que fuese el más escandaloso del hospital, pero se notaba todo distinto.

—¿Tú crees que me pondrán un compañero pronto?—Su voz sonaba triste.

—No, lo sé. Si quieres pregunto.—Le ofrecí el preguntar pero me dijo que no hacía falta.

La verdad es que era un problema que durmiese solo esa noche ¿Y si le volvía a doler la cabeza? Me sentía responsable o más bien culpable, en un principio lo usé para que no me echaran y aun encima cuando despertó me dijo que no iba a firma la lista. El cargo de conciencia me mataba, tenía que hacer algo por él para sentir que por lo menos no soy tan mala persona como para utilizarlo y después pasar totalmente de él y de sus problemas.

—Lovi…—Antonio me despertó de mis pensamientos.—¿Tú crees que Heracles y Kiku se acordaran de mí? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

—Pues claro bastardo, ¿Cómo se van a olvidar de ti? ¡Qué cosas tienes! Y claro que vais a seguir siendo amigos.—Le dije intentando animarle.

—Es que como nadie ha venido a visitarme… ¿Se habrán olvidado de mí, como yo les he olvidado a ellos?—Sus palabras me hicieron sentir fatal. Lo tenía que estar pasando fatal. Suspiró antes de mirarme con los ojos apagados.

—Bueno, pero no le des más vueltas. Seguro que aún no saben que estas aquí…—Mis palabras sonaban tan poco creíbles que hasta Antonio se dio cuenta de algo así.—¡Qué les jodan a los demás…!—Dije cabreado recordando las llamadas que hice para que vinieran a visitarle. Antonio me miró confundido, y entonces empecé a notar como mi cara se ponía cada vez más roja por lo que iba a decirle para animarlo, rezaba para que funcionase y que mis palabras sirvieran para algo.—Para que quieres a los demás, si me tienes a mí. Además que yo seguro que no te olvido, es más, es imposible que te olvide.

—¿De verdad?—Me preguntó mirándome fijamente y ya notablemente más feliz.—¡Qué bueno que eres!—Me dijo antes de intentar abrazarme, pero antes de que pudiese le esquivé, pero solo para darme un golpe con el hierro de la cama en la pierna justo debajo de mi preciado culo. Maldije al fabricante de la puñetera cama mientras me pasaba la mano en la zona dolorida.—¿Estas bien?—Me preguntó acercándose a mí.

—¡Estoy genial! Pero no te acerques a mí.—Le dije estirando los brazos para mantener una distancia de seguridad.—Esto es por tu culpa, maldición. Si no hubieses venido a abrazarme no he habría hecho nada.

—Si te hubieses dejado abrazar no te habría pasado.—Le miré con cara de pocos amigos mientras me sonreía, si lo hubiese sabido no le hubiera animado.—¿Quieres que mire a ver si te has hecho algo?—No entendía cómo podía decirme eso con una sonrisa tan inocente. Le mandé muy lejos con la cara roja de furia y me fui de la habitación cojeando del dolor.

Me puse a trabajar intentando tranquilizarme. Pero de poco me sirvió ya que a la hora o así iba caminando tan tranquilo por el pasillo y de repente noté como alguien me cogía del brazo. Me giré para ver la cara de Gilbert, el médico egocéntrico de Antonio. La verdad es que tenía muy pocas ganas de tonterías y menos cuando el idiota se me puso a hablar de lo asombroso que era.

—Lovino, tienes que ver lo increíble que me está quedando la sorpresa para Antonio, si es que soy tan asombroso que no hay tantos halagos para describir mi grandeza.—Me dijo sin soltarme el brazo.—Necesito tu ayuda para la sorpresa, y no es que necesite tu ayuda pero soy así se asombroso que te dejo participar.—La verdad es que no le estaba escuchando mucho ya que estaba a punto de explotar y matar a alguien.

Pero lo peor llego después cuando del otro brazo se me enganchó Francis, lloriqueando y con la marca de una mano en toda la cara.

—Lovino…¿Qué le has dicho a Arthur que en cuando me ha visto me ha dado una bofetada?—Lloriqueando como una niña no me daba tanto miedo.—Solo tenías que descubrir lo que le pasaba.

No creí que pudiese ir a peor pero no sabía lo que decía, no tenía ni idea. Además estaba tan cabreado que ni me di cuenta, que Francis estaba intentando sobarme. Pero no podía hacer nada, de un brazo me tenía el psicópata egocéntrico y del otro me tenía en el otro psicópata salido, y aun encima aún me dolía la pierna por el puñetero golpe que me di. Ya casi al borde de que me diera un ataque, o que me pusiese a atacar a esos dos, depende por donde lo mire, apareció por el pasillo el tonto que faltaba. Antonio se puso a saludarme como si un hubiera mañana y se acercó a mi sonriendo.

—Lo siento Lovi.—Me dijo mientras los otros dos me tenían aun cogido.—Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Aun te duele el culo?

Entonces noté como me soltaron y si pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos, diciendo que ya notaban algo raro en mi forma de andar. Mi cara no poda estar más roja porque no tenía más sangre en el cuerpo.

—Eh, Lovi ¿Me perdonas?—Me preguntó Antonio pasando su brazo por mis hombros.—La verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho abrazarte, pero si por mi culpa te has hecho daño, ya no lo haré más a no ser que tu quieras.—Me puse las manos en la cara de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía pensar tan mal? Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Antonio sonaba peor que la anterior. Pero mayor desgracia es que no solo yo era el que estaba pensando mal.

—Toni, creo que se te estas confundiendo, lo que has hecho con Lovino no se llama abrazar se llama…—Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le solté un puñetazo a Gilbert en todo el estómago, pero casi ni se inmuto.—Lovino tienes que mejorar mucho. Yo estoy acostumbrado a golpes mucho más fuertes.

—Vamos Lovino, no te tienes que avergonzarte de eso, es algo natural y fabuloso. Vamos cuéntanos qué tal ha sido.—Dijo el francés con voz de salido.

—¡Iros a la mierda los dos! ¡Qué de verdad es un puto abrazo, mal pensados! Lo que pasa es que me he dado un golpe con un hierro de la cama, ¡Maldición!—Los dos me miraron aun peor.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo para darte un golpe… en la CAMA?—Dijo Francis en un tono insinuante, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo mientras se acercaba a mí. Por lo que me puse detrás de Antonio para protegerme.

—Es solo que iba a abrazar a Lovi y al apartarse se ha dado un golpe.—Dijo mi paciente tan tranquilo, tenía la ligera sensación de que no se había enterado de los que estábamos hablando, y mejor para mí.

—¡No veis! Yo tenía razón.—Les grites detrás de Antonio.—Además que a mí me van las tías.—Respondí tajante para que me dejasen en paz.

—¿Y a ti Toni?—Le preguntó Francis.—¿Qué te gustan, las mujeres o los hombres, o eres como yo y no le dice que no a nada?

—Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé…—Esa respuesta sí que me dejo un poco pillado. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero tenía curiosidad.—Como aun no recuerdo que es lo que me gustaba antes de que me diese el golpe en la cabeza, no lo sé…

—Hombre eso no se olvida.—Dijo Gilbert dándole golpecitos en la cabeza a Antonio.—Es a lo que te sientas atraído, es como el instinto de caza para los animales. Solo tienes que pensar en que te has figado, o que te ha puesto a cien.—Dijo riéndose malvadamente. Miré de reojo a Antonio y sus mejillas se estaban coloreando.

—Pu-pues no se…—Dijo nervioso.—Entonces… supongo… que soy como Francis…

—Ya sabía yo que eras de los míos.—Dijo felizmente el francés.—Bueno…¿Y qué te parezco?—Dijo mientras posaba, me puso los pelos de punta.

El pobre Antonio no sabía que decir, hasta me daba un poco de pena. Gilbert y Francis se pusieron a hablar con él así que yo me iba a ir, pero antes el albino me recordó que tenía que ir con Antonio más tarde para su sorpresa, asentí con la cabeza y me puse a trabajar en seguida.

* * *

**Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los reviews me hacen muy feliz, y gracias también por molestaros en leer mi fic.**

**Yo:** Claro que te respondo, aun encima que me escribes un review es lo menos que puedo hacer. Claro que puedo poner en el fic a los asiáticos, aún hay muchos personajes que tienen que salir pero intentaré que salgan por lo menos unos cuantos.

**Kyary:** Si Feliks es de lo que no hay. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Chic:** Papá Romulos, sí que tiene que hacer memoria y Arthur tiene que contar lo que sabe, Lovi necesita que le cuenten demasiadas cosas. Para la sorpresa de Gilbert vas a tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Bueno las uñas de Feliks es que son un asunto a vida o muerte.

**Darkmoon: **Yo a Imperio Romano también lo veo muy joven como para que sea el abuelo. Y la relación de Romulus con Lovi, como dices no va a ser la típica en la que pasa de él, Romulus se va a preocupar por su hijo. Y la verdad es que tu idea de que sea el padre el único que Antonio tema está genial. Si, la verdad es que es un peligro para todos el dejar a Arthur cocinar. La idea de los laxantes es mucho mejor que la del picante, tenía que haberlo pensado antes. Sobre la relación de Lovino y Antonio, es justo como la has descrito y espero que me quede bien y que no parezca una relación forzada.


	8. Una tarde con el Bad Trio

**Bueno después de a saber cuántas semanas actualizo el fic. Lo siento por la tardanza. Y espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Una tarde con el Bad Trio**

Ya había llegado la hora… Estaba nervioso, no sabía que estaba tramando Gilbert y en esa locura de sorpresa me había incluido a mí. Me imaginaba lo peor de lo peor, por lo menos esperaba que la sorpresa fuera rápida, y pudiese irme pronto de allí. Lo que por lo menos esperaba de verdad era que le sirviera de algo a Antonio, y recordase algo aparte de su conjuro tan raro.

Fui a por Antonio a su habitación y me lo encontré mirando por la ventana así que me acerqué y me puse a su lado, no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que le llamé.

—Bastardo, tenemos que ir a ver a tu médico.—Dije a su lado sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. La verdad es que ese día hacia un tiempo muy bueno, era una lástima que no pudiese disfrutarlo y tuviese que estar trabajando.

—¡Lovi! ¿Cuándo has llegado no me he dado cuenta?—Dijo sorprendido.

—Pues llevo aquí media hora y no te has dado ni cuenta.—Le dije, exagerando un poco, ya que con media hora quería decir diez segundos.—La verdad es que estas muy distraído…—Le miré de reojo para ver su reacción, y parecía sorprendido.

—¿¡Media hora!? ¿Y por qué no me has llamado antes? Estaba muy aburrido solo.—Dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Anda vámonos a ver a Gilbert de una vez.—Dije girándome hacia la puerta.

Antonio se puso a mi lado. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegamos al ascensor donde al pasar me encontré con unos de mis pacientes, en cuanto entré me quedé callado y lo único que hice fue pulsar el botón, tenía la sensación de que las miradas estaban fijas en mí y más cuando empezaron a cuchichear y reírse. Lo único que hice fue bajar la cabeza esperando que llegase pronto el ascensor a nuestro piso.

—¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que habéis dicho?—Al escuchar a Antonio levanté la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando, este se acercó a los otros pacientes.—Yo también me quiero reír.—Su voz sonaba distinta, mucho más fía a como me hablaba a mí. Parecía enfadado.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?—Contestó uno de ellos.—Espera…¿Tu no eres el que no quiere firmar para echar a ese estúpido?—Me señaló de forma descarada y cuando iba a defenderme Antonio se adelantó y le cogió de la camiseta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Lovino de esa manera? Quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo.—Me quedé helado, no sabía qué hacer, ese no era el Antonio que yo conocía.

El paciente me pidió disculpas y entonces fue cuando Antonio lo soltó. Las puertas el ascensor se abrieron y ellos salieron en silencio. Cuando se cerró la puerta de nuevo Antonio se giró y se acercó hacia mí. Aún no me creía lo que había sucedido.

—¿Estas bien?—Me preguntó ya con su tono normal de voz.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Maldición…—Le desvié la mirada y en cuento el ascensor se abrió de nuevo salí por la puerta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas así.

Hasta que llegamos a la consulta de Gilbert no dije nada, y por su parte Antonio tampoco rompió el silencio. Toqué a la puerta y escuche una voz inconfundible diciendo que pasara. Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero no me atrevía a abrir, la última vez que pasé me llevé un susto. Como veía que no abría la puerta Antonio lo hizo el mismo y al abrirla nos encontramos con que la habitación estaba a oscuras con las persianas bajadas. Antonio iba a pasar como si nada, pero yo le detuve cogiéndole de la camiseta.

—No pases, seguro que el idiota de Gilbert está tramando algo.—Le dije sin soltarlo.

—No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada.—Dijo antes de pasar. Yo le seguí sin soltarle la camiseta. Todo eso me daba muy mal rollo.

Una vez dentro le dije a Antonio que encendiese la luz, pero entonces se escuchó un ruido cercano y entré en pánico aunque cuando se cerró la puerta fue peor, si antes se veía poco, con la puerta cerrada no se veía nada. Me acerqué disimuladamente a Antonio para que no se notara que estaba un poco asustado.

—No me digas que tienes miedo a la oscuridad.—Dijo Antonio entre risas.

—C-claro que no. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir esa estupidez?—Dije intentando parecer seguro. Yo no tenía miedo a la oscuridad lo que me daba miedo, y no tanto, era el medico pirado de Antonio.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estas temblando y no me sueltas?

—Eso es mentira, yo no….—Me callé al oír un ruido.—Bastardo, ¿Has oído eso?

—Claro, seguro que es Gilbert.—No me explicaba cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.—Gilbert, ¿Estas hay?—Se escucharon unos pasos y una risa malévola, la de Gilbert claro está.

De repente la luz de una linterna nos apuntó a nosotros. Me asomé un poco de detrás de Antonio para ver que era Gilbert el que nos apuntaba con la luz.

—Enciende la luz, idiota.—Le dije ya más tranquilo sabiendo que estaba a salvo ya que Gilbert estaba a una distancia de seguridad, o eso creía hasta que noté como alguien ponía una mano en mi trasero.

—¡Chigiiiiiiii!—Grité antes de darle un golpe al que quiera que me estuviese sobando después me abracé muy fuerte a la espalda de Antonio y cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando que me dejasen tranquilo. Gilbert se empezó a reír.

—Creo que os habéis pasado.—Dijo Antonio haciendo que me pusiera delante de él.—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, la luz está encendida.

Tardé varios segundos en hacerle caso y cuando abrí los ojos busqué con la mirada a la persona que me había tocado el culo y casi me da un ataque al descubrir a Francis. De todas las personas de todo el hospital había tenido que ser él, podrían haber llamado a una mujer, pero no, tenía que sobarme el francés pervertido. Aunque por lo menos le di un buen golpe, si llega a estar la luz encendía nunca me hubiera atrevido a tocarle. Mientras tanto Gilbert aún seguía riéndose.

—Gilbert, no tiene gracia, que hoy ya me han golpeado dos veces.—Se quejó el galo.—Me habías dicho que solo gritaba si lo asustabas.

—Bueno Antonio ya tienes lo que querías.—Dijo Gilbert sin hacerle ningún caso a Francis.—No te estabas quejando esta mañana de que Lovino no se dejaba abrazar. Pues mira tú por donde que hace unos momentos parecía que no quería soltarte.—Mi cara empezó a arder de furia.

—Ahora que lo dices… ¡Es verdad! No me puedo creer que Lovi me estuviese abrazando.—Dijo el tonto felizmente.

—Porque eres un paciente pero cuando te den el alta te voy a dar tal paliza en la que te van a ingresar otra vez.—Le dije cabreado.—Y a vosotros dos en cuanto os vea por la calle os vais a enterar.

—Vamos Lovino, lo primero es que si me ves por la calle seguro que sales corriendo.—El gabacho tenía razón.—Pero si ahora mismo estas usando al pobre Antonio de escudo humano.

—No puedo perder mucho tiempo así que date prisa.—Le insistí a Gilbert haciéndome el sordo ante el comentario de Francis.

El aludido empezó a reírse maléficamente y puso un papel sobre la mesa. Nos acercamos a verlo y resultó que era un mapa dela ciudad, tenía varios lugares señalados.

—Atended, este mapa tan asombroso señala, según el carnet de identidad de Antonio, su casa.—Fue señalándonos todos los lugares que fue diciendo, pasando por el parque más cercano de casa de Antonio, hasta el bar más transitado de la zona.—Vamos a ir a cada uno de estos lugares así puede que le resulten familiares. Y después la mejor parte… Nos vamos de fiesta.

Por un momento pensé que dentro de la cabeza de Gilbert había algo de luz ya que su idea de ir a las lugares en los que Antonio pudiera haber estado era, aunque me jodiera decirlo, bastante buena, pero una vez salió de su boca, irse de fiesta, lo fastidió todo… era tonto mirases por donde mirases.

—Para empezar, no voy a dejar que te lleves de fiesta a un paciente. Los pacientes tienen que descansar y esas cosas. Bueno… que Antonio no va a salir del hospital para irse de fiesta y punto. Y además… ¿Qué cojones hace el gabacho aquí?

—Me ofendes.—Francis se hizo el herido.—A mí que me han ofrecido participar en la sorpresa.

—¿Quién te ha ofrecido nada? Pero si te has acoplado cuando te has enterado, es no es nada asombroso.—El aludido se quejó mientras el albino se reía de nuevo de él.—Bueno, Lovino dice que no, pero los demás creo que no están de acuerdo, así que ganamos por mayoría.

—Y-y…—Ya no sabía que decir.—¿Y la sorpresa? Porque si esto es la sorpresa es horrible.

—Para eso tendrás que esperar. Esta tarde desvelaré mi magnifica sorpresa y…

—Espera, ¿Esta tarde? Esta tarde yo me voy a mi casa, que no trabajo.—No tenía otro cosa mejor que hacer que irme con esos tres.

—Tú tienes que venir, ¿Y si le pasa algo al pobre de Antonio?, ¿Y si se pone malito? Tienes que cuidarlo. Además que en mis magníficos planes estás incluido y son demasiando asombrosos como para cambiarlos.

Después de eso me echaron de la sala y me dijeron que cuando terminara mi turno volviera. Iba a perder toda mi tarde con esos idiotas pero Gilbert por una vez en su vida tenía razón ¿Y si le empezaba a doler otra vez la cabeza a Antonio? Los otros dos eran demasiado tontos como para saber qué hacer, y me daba igual que fueran los dos médicos, seguro que para quitarle el dolor le darían algo con alcohol, o peor aún… le darían cerveza.

Por lo menos en la hora que me quedaba por trabajar me tocó atender a tres mujeres, eran bellísimas y eran además tan simpáticas, el humor se me mejoró en seguida, ya no estaba cabreado. Hasta se me pasó en seguida el tiempo y de que me quise dar cuenta mi turno había terminado. Así que me fui a la consulta de Gilbert. Pasé con cuidado para asegurarme de que no me asustasen, otra vez. Los tres estaban sentados en sillas mirando el mapa. Con todas las nuevas tecnologías tenían que usar un maldito mapa normal y corriente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí se giraron y le dijeron que me acercase.

—Lovi ¿Te gusta mi ropa? Me la ha dejado Gilbert.—Me dijo Antonio felizmente, ya no tena el pijama del hospital, en cambio tenía una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaquero. Los otros dos también iban con ropa de calle.

—Pues si es de un alemán, la ropa es horrible.—Le contesté serio.

—¿Cómo pueden decir eso de la ropa del asombroso yo? Todo lo que me pertenezca es asombroso.—Se quejó el albino.—Bueno ya que estás aquí tienes que quitarle eso del brazo a Antonio.—Con "eso del brazo" no entendía lo que me quería decir, hasta que Antonio estiró el brazo con la vía del suero.

Me senté en una silla y le quité la aguja de la vía, después le puse un algodón y le dije que estuviese un rato con el algodón para que no le saliera un cardenal.

—Lovino qué serio te pones trabajando.—Dijo Francis desde la otra punta de la mesa.—Estás tan sexy así… Los enfermeros es que tienen un punto tan erótico cuando están trabajando.—Me dio un escalofrió solo de oírle, alejé un poco más la silla de él.—Vamos chicos, no me lo podéis negar, vosotros dos seguro que lo pensáis igual, no le quitabais ojo.—Me quedé de piedra. ¿Dónde me había metido?

—Perdona, pero yo estaba pensando en mí mismo y lo sexy que soy.—Tras decir esto se levantó, cogió el mapa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.—Ya nos podemos ir.

No, no nos podíamos ir porque yo aún llevaba el uniforme de enfermero, me fui a cambiarme, mientras ellos me esperaban en la puerta. Pero cuando fui allí solo estaba Antonio esperando. Me dijo que los otros dos se habían ido a por un coche. Eso era mala señal, a donde serían capaces de llevarme, tal vez podrían raptarme hacerme cosas horribles y dejarme en una cuneta abandonado. No me hacia ninguna gracia tener que entrar en el coche de alguno de ellos. Suspiré antes de intentar salir por la puerta pero Antonio me detuvo, me giré y estaba pegando saltitos.

—Espera Lovi, es que estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que voy a salir a la calle desde que estoy aquí.

—¿Y para eso te pones nervioso? Anda vamos que nos están esperando.—Le cogí de la muñeca y me lo llevé fuera. Una vez fuera inspiré aire fresco y estiré los brazos.

—¡Qué buen día hace!—Dijo emocionado.—Como me alegro de haber salido por lo menos un día del hospital.

—Estar encerrado tanto tiempo no puede ser bueno, uno tiene que salir y despejarse de vez en cuando.—Miré la hora del móvil y ya casi era la hora de comer.—Por lo menos espero que el idiota de tu medico nos invite a comer, yo tengo hambre.

—Yo también tengo un poco hambre… ¡Mira allí están!—Antonio les saludó y nos fuimos al coche.

Antonio y yo nos sentamos atrás, como me alegraba de que Francis se hubiera sentado delante, es que tenía claro que si estaba sentado detrás no me hubiera sentado ni de lejos a su lado, ya bastante tenía con ir en el mismo coche que él. Gilbert tras repetirnos varias veces lo increíble que era su coche, encendió el motor y nos fuimos a la zona donde vivía Antonio. Por votación la mayoría decidimos que lo primero que haríamos seria comer y que pagaría todo Gilbert, por una vez todos estábamos de acuerdo menos claro está, Gilbert. A la hora de elegir restaurante la verdad es que no estábamos de acuerdo ninguno. Pero al final convencí a Antonio para que fuésemos a un restaurante italiano, y con dos votos ganamos. Una vez en el restaurante me pedí los platos más caros y el vino con más años de la carta, era gratis y tenía que disfrutarlo. Lo mejor de todo es que Francis hizo lo mismo que yo, y a Antonio le convencí para que se pidiera lo mismo que yo, diciéndole que yo era italiano y entendía de esa comida.

—Os podíais cortar un poco, que mi asombroso yo, aunque sea así de grandioso, no está forrado.

—Vamos Gilbert, un día es un día.—Dijo Francis con la copa en la mano.

—Claro como tú no pagas.—Gilbert estaba cabreado.—Por lo menos cerveza tengo.—Era bastante raro ver la mesa con dos copas de vino, una garra de cerveza, y un vaso de agua, este último era para Antonio ya que en ningún momento le deje beber vino y menos cerveza.

Aunque la compañía no era para nada la que me gustaría tener, ese día comí genial, y también aunque de eso ya me arrepentiría después, tal vez bebí demasiando vino. Entre Francis y yo nos bebimos la botella entera. Una vez terminamos de comer, entre el vino y que había dormido poco me entró muchísimo sueño.

En cuanto salimos del restaurante nos fuimos directos a la casa de Antonio que estaba a dos calles del restaurante. Yo caminaba detrás de los tres tontos hasta que Gilbert se puso a mi lado mientras los otros iban hablando animadamente por delante.

—¿Qué quieres?—Le dije de mala gana.

—Como osas contestarme así, tendrías que haberme dicho "O grandioso Gilbert ¿Por qué tengo el placer de hablar con una persona tan asombrosa?"—Le maté con la mirada.

—¿Qué cojones quieres?—Le repetí esta vez más cabreado.

—Solo era para hablarte de Antonio, pero si me hablas así creo que se lo voy a pedir a Francis.—Se iba a adelantar pero le detuve pidiéndole que me lo explicara.—Bueno es solo que vamos a pasar a tiendas, bares o lo que sea que esté cerca de la casa de Antonio pero necesito que tú te quedes fuera con él.—Le miré con cara de no entender nada. Si supuestamente era Antonio el que tenía que pasar a los lugares para ver si recordaba algo.—Entiendo tu cara de interrogación, tu mente no es tan brillante como la mía. No sé si te acuerda, aunque supongo que si te acordaras de las personas a las que llamaste y que no querían saber nada de Antonio.—Esto lo dijo en voz baja para que los otros dos no se enteraran.—Primero nos aseguraremos de que si alguien conoce a Antonio no lo quiera matar. Y ya después pasa a ver si recuerda algo.—No me lo podía creer Gilbert estaba pensando… y lo mejor de todo es que su idea tenía sentido, seguro que alguien le había ayudado porque él no podía haberlo ideado solo.—Soy así asombroso que le vamos a hacer.

—Eso ya lo había pensado yo también.—Me negaba a quedar por debajo de un alemán.

En cuando llegamos a su casa llamamos al timbre a ver si alguien contestaba, pero no había nadie. Ya decía yo que el plan era demasiando bueno como para que fuese de Gilbert, estábamos en la calle y sin llaves. Estuvimos quince minutos para ver si se le ocurría una idea a Gilbert pero al ver que eso era imposible, yo mismo me acerqué al portal y toqué a varios timbres, y al primero que lo cogió con un simple "El cartero" me abrió la puerta. Con una sonrisa de victoria abrí la puerta y miré a los tres que se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Bueno… ¿Y ahora cómo piensas pasar la puerta de casa de Antonio?—Dijo Gilbert sin aceptar su derrota.

Cuando subimos a su piso Antonio no dejó de mirar todo de arriba abajo, mientras, los otros dos se sentaron en los escalones. La verdad es que tenía pocas ideas más pero podría probar una última cosa. Le pedí su carnet a Antonio y con un poco de maña, y eso que yo de eso tengo poco, lo pasé por el borde de la puerta y pude abrir. Me giré y todos se quedaron mirándome.

—¿No te has planteado ser ladrón de guante blanco?—Me dijo Francis mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de Antonio.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?—Me preguntó Antonio ilusionado, bueno… en realidad como estaba siempre.

—Mejor no preguntes…

—¿Qué estáis esperando? ¿Es qué no pensáis pasar?—Gilbert ya había pasado como si fuera su casa.

Mi primera impresión de la casa fue buena, aunque tuviera muebles antiguos era bonita. Entramos al salón y lo primero que hice fue sentarme en un pequeño sillón, Gilbert y Francis hicieron lo mismo y sestaron en el sofá. Antonio se puso a mirarlo todo en silencio y desapareció por la puerta para ver las otras habitaciones. Me froté los ojos varias veces, estaba un poco mareado y muy cansado, pero a ver quién era el listo que se dormía delante de eso dos.

—¿Quieres que te cante una nana para que te puedas dormir?—Miré con cara de pocos amigos a Francis.—Es broma Lovino, al paso que vas no te va a hacer falta.

—No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.—Le contesté de mala gana. Y la verdad es que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, no quería dormir por miedo a lo que esos dos me pudieran hacer pero no pude evitarlo, tenía tanto sueño.

Me desperté horrorizado y en una cama ajena, no me podía creer que me hubiese dormido delante de aquellos salidos. ¿Y cómo cojones había llegado allí? ¿Y cuánto había dormido? Me senté en la cama comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio. Y todo parecía estar en su lugar, menos un pequeño detalle…estaba descalzo. Bajé de la cama y me volví a calzar. Salí de la habitación y fui al salón donde estaban los tres sentados en el sofá.

—Vamos Toni, no te preocupes…—El francés abrazó a Antonio.—Todo va a salir bien.

—¿Qué se supone que le habéis hecho a mi paciente?—Me acerqué cabreado al ver aquella escena. Antonio tenía las manos en la cara y estaba siendo abrazado por Francis. Me eché la siesta un momento y nada más levantarme me encuentro con que Antonio está mal.

—Lovi…—Me dijo mi paciente, intentando sonreír.—¿Ya te has despertado?

—¿Q-qué te ocurre?—Le pregunté asustado.—¿T-te duele algo?

—No te preocupes estoy bien…—Le miré serio sabiendo que me mentía. Le pregunté de nuevo que le había hecho Francis y Gilbert.—Ellos nada…—Suspiró antes de darme una carta ya abierta.

En el sobre había un papel, me puse a leerlo, era para avisar a Antonio que no había pagado el alquiler desde hacía más de tres meses y que tenía que irse urgentemente del piso. No me salían las palabras, al pobre no le salía nada a derechas. Le miré y me sonrió como pudo.

—Francis me va a acoger en su casa cuando me den el alta.—Eso sí que me dejó sin palabras.—Hasta que encuentre un trabajo, porque tampoco estoy trabajando en nada…

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras, además vivo solo.

—Aun así… nos conocemos de tan poco y a pesar de eso me acoges en tu casa. Muchas gracias.—Antonio abrazó a Francis y este le devolvió e abrazo.

—No me excluyáis, soy demasiando asombroso como para no ser el centro del universo.—Dijo Gilbert abrazándoles también. Se tiraron cinco minutos de reloj abrazados, y no es que me estuviese impacientando.

Estuvimos ayudando a Antonio a recoger todas sus cosas para llevarlas a casa del francés pervertido, con solo pensarlo se me ponían los pelos de punta. Gilbert y Francis bajaban cajas mientras Antonio y yo recogíamos todo, aunque yo lo que se dice recoger no recogí mucho, solo metía en cajas todo lo que me pasaba Antonio, me sentía un poco inútil de no poder ayudar en más.

—¿Y… recuerdas algo de la casa…?—Ya me daba miedo hasta preguntar.

—Pues…—Suspiró antes de continuar, pero rápidamente se giró para sonreírme.—Recordar… no lo recuerdo, pero es como si me sonase de algo, como si hubiese estado aquí antes. Es una sensación extraña. Tengo un lio en la cabeza.

—Pero eso es genial, bastardo.—Antonio me miró intrigado.—L-lo digo en serio. Seguro que encontramos más lugares que te suenen. Y pronto terminas recordándolo todo.

—Muchas gracias por animarme.—Me dijo ya con su sonrisa de siempre.—Pero tal vez perder la memoria no haya sido tan malo, mi vida es un desastre, me van a echar de mi casa, no tengo trabajo… tal vez esta sea una segunda oportunidad para rehacer mi vida y comenzar desde cero. —Me quedé mirándolo boquiabierto, ya era la segunda vez en ese día que me sorprendía, me planteé que a lo mejor no era tan tonto como creía, pero a los dos segundos descarté esa posibilidad.—Lovi, mira.—Emocionado sacó del armario una guitarra. La sacó de la funda y se puso a tocarla, o por lo menos a intentarlo, Antonio hacía de todo menos música.—Acabo de tener una idea fantástica, mientras toco la guitarra tu podrías cantar.—Le tuve que quitar el instrumento ya que mis oídos no podían más.

—Claro, cuando toques la guitarra decentemente y no parezca que están atropellando a un gato.

—Jo, qué cruel… Pero si se supone que tenía una guitarra la sabría tocar…¿No?

—Anda vamos a seguir recogiendo que no vamos a terminar nunca.

No tardamos mucho en recoger todo, la verdad es que no tenía muchas cosas pero tuvimos que dar dos viajes con el coche para llevar todo a casa de Francis… lo más impactante es que el gabacho salido vivía demasiado cerca de mí, solo a cinco minutos andando… A partir de entonces iría a comprar el pan con más cuidado. No hace falta decir que ni se me pasó por la cabeza ayudar a subir cajas, eso era entrar en territorio enemigo, además de poner en peligro mi persona. Mientras subían cajas me senté en un banco a esperar, pero pronto pasaron un par de chicas guapas y me puse a hablar con ellas.

—Querido Lovino, ¿Me vas a presentar a estas bellas mujeres?—La respiración s me cortó en cuanto Francis pasó su brazo por mis hombros.—Yo me llamo Francis, un placer.

Casi me da allí mismo un ataqué, mientras que las mujeres estaban encantadas con él. Intenté no mostrar el miedo en mi cara mientras las chicas estaban delante pero una vez se fueron me fui corriendo al banco donde estaban sentados Gilbert y Antonio.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—Les pregunté de brazos cruzados. Miré al lado y Francis ya se estaba acercando así que me senté al lado de Antonio, ya que tampoco me hacía gracia sentarme al lado de Gilbert.

—Pues, lo siguiente en mi magnifico plan es llamar al amigo de Antonio.

—¿A Heracles?—Dijo emocionado mi paciente, pero Gilbert le miró sin entenderlo.

—¿Quién es ese? Bueno yo al que me refiero es a tu amigo de toda la vida, el de las cejas raras.—Antonio se llevó una desilusión.—Seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contarte de vuestra preciosa amistad. Venga Lovino llámalo y que venga.

Al final tuve que llamar a Arthur y contarle lo que pasaba, lo primero que me dijo fue que estaba loco y eso que no le había contado que también estaba con Francis, y lo segundo que me dijo era que iba a venir pero solo porque le dije que a la cena invitaba Gilbert. Quedamos en vernos en una plaza cerca de allí. Y como tardaba mucho los tres tondos decidieron entrar a la tienda de juguetes que había en frente a la cual me negué por completo a pasar. Gilbert y Antonio pasaron porque son tontos y Francis alegando que seguro que había madres sexys. Y aun encima cuando el cejas llegó lo primero que hizo fue quejarse.

—Esto no es profesional, y no va a servir de nada. Yo te creía más listo Lovino, nunca pensé que estos idiotas te convencerían para irte con ellos.—Dijo nada más verlos salir de la tienda.—Y… ¿¡Qué se supone que haces Francis aquí!?

Antes de que Francis pudiera decirle nada Gilbert se le adelantó.

—Por fin pueden unos amigos de toda la vida reencontrarse fuera del hospital. Bueno será mejor que les dejemos solos para que puedan hablar de su bonita amistad.—Nos cogió del brazo a Francis y a mí, y nos llevó hasta otro banco.—Ahora a esperar mis fantásticos resultados.—Dijo mientras se sentaba.

—¿Tu estas tonto? Pero si se llevaban fatal, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlos solos?—Le dije cabreado.

—Déjales hablar un rato, es solo para ver como mi asombroso plan funciona, total no perdemos nada.

—Yo pierdo mi valioso tiempo con vosotros.—Le contesté de brazos cruzados.—Podría estar en cualquier otra parte.

—Hace un momento no te quejabas.—Dijo Francis entre risas. Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, desde una distancia de seguridad.—¿No somos tan buena compañía como Antonio?—Y los comentarios como ese siguieron hasta que me harté, y me harté muy pronto.

—¡Sois unos idiotas!—En cuanto solté el grito me fui al banco donde estaban Antonio y Arthur hablando. En cuando llegue el cejas me preguntó porque estaba cabreado lo que me cabreo aún más.—¿Por qué voy a estar enfadados si no es por tener cerca a esos inútiles?—Dije señalándolos.

—Lovi, si quieres quédate con nosotros. Arthur me estaba contando lo bueno que era conmigo en el instituto.—¿Pero qué cojones le estaba contando el cejas…?—Bueno te habías quedado contándome como me ayudaste cuando tenía problemas con unos matones.

Me empecé a reír muchísimo solo de oír a Antonio hablar, de él por creerse esas tonterías y de Arthur por contárselas. Se me empezaron a caer las lágrimas y todo.

—No puedes decirlo en serio. Antonio todo eso es mentira.—Dije aun riéndome.—En realidad os llevabais mal y os peleabais casi todos los días.—Mi paciente miró curioso al cejas y este a su vez empezó a reírse nervioso.—¿Cómo puedes engañar a un pobre amnésico?

—¿Y tú como puedes salir con estos idiotas?—Odiaba cuando me contestaba con otra pregunta. Empezamos a pelearnos sin importar que estuviésemos en medio de la calle.

—Chicos no os peléis por mi.—Dijo Antonio pasándonos los brazos por la cintura a los dos y acercándonos a él. Los dos dejamos de discutir y miramos muy mal a Antonio.

—Quita TU mano de MI cintura, ahora mismo.—Le dijo Arthur con mirada amenazante.

—Vale.—Contestó Feliz. Entonces le quitó la mano de encima. Yo no dije nada pensando que con el comentario del cejas era suficiente como para que me soltase a mí también, pero no, hizo más bien lo contrario y me rodeo con sus brazos, algo que me pilló desprevenido.—Así mucho mejor.—Yo tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, pero mi cara lo hizo en el segundo cero.—Oh, Lovi pareces un tomate.

—¡Suéltame bastardo!—Grité intentando escapar de su abrazo. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de golpearle, pero no podía, a un paciente no se le hace eso. Cuando le diesen el alta se iba a enterar de lo que estaba hecho.—Te he dicho mil veces que no abraces a las personas sin su permiso.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

—¡No! Además si ya me estas abrazando, bastardo.—Puso cara de pena pero al final me soltó.

Después Antonio, como si no hubiera hecho nada, me quería enseñar lo que se habían comprado en la tienda de juguetes, ni me importaba, ni estaba de humor para escuchar tonterías, así que le ignoré completamente hasta que me dejó en paz y se fue con los dos salidos. Me senté en el banco cabreado y más cuando escuché a mi lado la risita del cejas.

—¿De qué te ríes?—le pregunté serio. Me dijo que nada pero se siguió riendo.—Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que todos se enteren que duermes con un peluche de un unicornio.

—Yo también tengo cosas para chantajearte. Seguro que a Francis le gustaría saber que tú duermes desnudo.—Los dos teníamos buenos argumentos para chantajearnos así que esta vez lo dejamos estar.

Los tres tontos se cambiaron al banco que teníamos en frente y se pusieron a hacer tonterías. Que escalofrió me entró cuando Francis nos lanzó un beso. Esa noche tendría pesadillas con eso. Nos estuvieron haciendo señas durante un buen rato y cuando se cansaron empezaron a hablar y a reírse, seguro que tramaban algo malo.

—Hemos estado en casa de Antonio, no tiene trabajo, le van a echar de su casa y aun no hemos encontrado a ningún amigo.—Le dije a Arthur por empezar alguna conversación.

—No.—Me contestó serio.

—¿No? ¿No a qué? Si no te he preguntado nada.—Le dije sin entender lo que me quería decir.

—Sé que estás pensando en que se podría quedar en nuestra casa, y es un no. Bastante tengo con aguantarlo ahora.

—¿Qué? Yo no estaba pensando eso. Solo te lo he dicho… Además se va a quedar en casa de Francis.

—Pues me apiado de él.

Puede que Arthur tuviera un poco de razón, ya que al principio y solo al principio pensé que se podría quedar un tiempo en casa ya que tenemos un sofá cama en el salón, pero solo lo pensé durante dos segundos, nada más. El que se pusiese en mi lugar lo entendería, es como cuando te encuentras a un perrito abandonado en la calle, te dan unas ganas terribles de llevártelo a tu casa… Aunque ese es un mal ejemplo, porque ni me gustaban los perros, ni para nada tenía muchas ganas de que Antonio se quedase en mi casa, y tampoco era comparable un cachorrito con Antonio aunque a veces me pusiera caritas. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegue a pensar en eso.

Me entró hambre y fui a decirles que fuésemos a cenar aunque aún fuese pronto, esta vez por votación el que pagaba era Francis, pero con la condición de que fuésemos a un restaurante francés, me pareció bien cualquier cosa es mejor que la comida alemana.

Al final ni fuimos a ver lugares que le pudieran sonar a Antonio, ni Arthur le contó la verdad de sus peleas en el instituto, pero Gilbert dijo que ya lo harían otro día, que tenía que llevar a cabo su asombrosa idea, que miedo me daba. Así que después de cenar Gilbert nos quería llevar a algún lugar, a saber dónde. Arthur fue más listo y se fue en cuanto terminó de cenar, pero yo me quedé como un tonto, me sentía como la niñera de esos tres.

—Lovino, ¿Te ha contado Antonio lo de las fotos?—Me preguntó Francis cuando ya estábamos en el coche. Miré curioso a Antonio y se le colorearon un poco las mejillas de rojo.

—¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar?—Le pregunté un poco mosqueado, me daba muy mala espina.

—N-nada, no es nada. No le des importancia.—Se empezó a reír nerviosamente. Eso sí que ya me empezó a cabrear de verdad.—L-Lovi, si solo son unas fotos sin importancia…—Le exigí que me contara de que se trataba y al final sacó su móvil mostrándome una foto de MÍ, cuando me quedé durmiendo en su sillón.

—¡Borra eso ahora mismo!—Le dije intentando coger el móvil, pero no pude porque tenía el cinturón, no podía acercarme, además que pronto se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me desabroché el cinturón y me acerqué a él con intención de borrar la foto.—Si no me das el móvil tendré que quitártelo yo mismo.

—Lovi, será mejor que te pongas el cinturón es peligroso. Si Gilbert frenase, te harías daño.—Me dijo preocupado, pero pasando completamente de lo que yo le decía.

—Dame el móvil y me abrocharé el cinturón.—Y como no me hacía caso intenté quitarle yo mismo su teléfono.

—Creo que Lovino ha bebido demasiado hoy…—Dijo entre risas Francis.—Tanto que ha empezado a meterle mano al pobre Toni.

—Y-yo no le estoy metiendo mano, maldito salido.—Notaba como mis mejillas se enrojecían, tal vez el francés tuviera un poco de razón con lo de que había bebido demasiado, pero yo no estaba metiendo mano.—Bastardo, díselo tú, ¿A que no te estoy metiendo mano?

—Y-yo…—Antonio bajo la vista, y seguí la mirada hasta dar con mi mano, que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.—El móvil lo tengo en el otro bolsillo.

Tardé un momento en reaccionar y quitarle la mano de encima, pero yo en ningún momento le metí mano ni nada parecido, era Francis que era un salido, y veía cosas donde no las había. Me volví a sentar en mi lugar tapándome la cara de vergüenza. Me prometí a mí mismo no beber cuando estuviese con ellos aunque fuera gratis. La cabeza se me iba, sabía lo que hacía pero ya empezaba a desvariar.

—Lovino, ponle a Antonio esta venda en los ojos.—Francis me tiró un trapo a la cara.

Le hice caso y le puse como pude el trapo en los ojos, me costó mucho ya que el coche se movía mucho. Le pregunté si veía algo y me dijo que no, con eso me conformé.

Antes de llegar ya sabía dónde querría ir, íbamos a ir a la playa, todos los veranos iba con mi hermano a ligar con chicas guapas y ya me sabía el camino de memoria. Al bajar del coche me sentí un poco mareado. Los cuatro nos acercamos a la orilla de la playa, Antonio aun con la venda en los ojos estaba siendo ayudado y manoseado por Francis. Gilbert le dijo que se quitase la venda de los ojos a Antonio que se quedó embobado mirando el mar nada más quitársela. Yo me limité a sentarme en la arena y a esperar.

—Gracias Gilbert, me encanta. ¡Qué puesta de sol tan bonita!—Antonio es que podía llegar a ser muy cursi.

—¿Puesta de sol? Yo que os he traído aquí para que admiréis mi belleza cuando quedan tan pocos minutos de sol. Y además… ¿Estáis pensado lo mismo que yo?—Francis le devolvió una mirada cómplice mientras Antonio no se enteraba de nada.

—¡Qué bien le sentaría a mi piel un pequeño baño ahora mismo!—Francis se acercó más al agua.

—Sí, que pena que no tengamos bañador…—Dijo triste Antonio.

—¡Eso no es problema!—Gritó Gilbert mientras se quitaba la ropa corriendo hacia la playa.

Detrás del primer loco le siguieron los otros dos, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Los tres como si nada se quedaron en calzoncillos y se metieron al agua, menos mal que no se les ocurrió quitárselo todo. Al rato me gritaron que me uniera y me negué en redondo, así que vinieron a por mí, eché a correr en dirección al coche pero me tropecé con la maldita arena de la playa, más torpe no podía ser. Rápidamente Gilbert me cogió por detrás de los hombros y me inmovilizó, intenté soltarme pero era inútil.

—¡Suéltame maldito alemán come patatas!—Empecé a dar patadas pero parecía que tampoco hacia efecto.—Antonio ayúdame.—Dije cuando vi que este se acercaba a mí.—Dile a este estúpido que me suelte.

—Lovi, lo único que queremos es que te diviertas.—Eso sonaba a que no me iba a ayudar.

— Kesesese, lo tiramos al agua así o le quitamos la ropa para que no se moje.—En cuando el albino dijo eso ya tenía a Francis al lado. Fue entonces cuando me entró el pánico de verdad, y empecé a gritar ayuda hasta que me quedé sin voz.

—Pobre Lovi…—Dijo Antonio acercándose a mí. Por fin me iba a ayudar, o por lo menos eso creía en un principio.—Si lo tiramos con ropa, se va a constipar y mañana no podrá ir a trabajar.

—Pues si quieres que no me ponga malo, no me tires al agua.—Lo que le dije hizo que se detuviera, pero los comentarios de los otros dos hicieron que se acercara a mí y me empezara a desabrochar la camisa.—¡Socorro me están acosan…!—Antonio me tapo la boca con una mano y entonces le mordí.

—Jo, Lovi que yo no te he hecho nada.—Se quejó poniendo cara de pena.

—¿¡Nada!? Me estas desnudando. ¿Te parece poco?—Ya no podía más.

—Ni que fueras ninguna adolescente virgen.—Dijo Gilbert aun sujetándome.—Venga que no tememos todo el día, y mi estupendo cuerpo está pasando frio.

Antonio no tardó un segundo en reaccionar y Francis tampoco, mientras que el salido francés terminó de quitarme la camiseta, el tonto de mi paciente que quitó los pantalones. No sé cómo lo hicieron pero en unos segundos ya estaba en boxes y dentro del agua, me sentía sucio, tocado, manoseado y usado, sobre todo manoseado. Y aun encima el agua estaba helada y ya no había sol.

Me alejé de ellos un poco, pasaba que me sobaran más, pero entonces noté algo rozar mi pie, y con el "Cuidado Lovi un tiburón" de Gilbert, me faltaron piernas para salir corriendo. Pero por lo menos no grité, básicamente porque no podía gritar, me había quedado sin voz cuando me desvistieron. Terminé agotado en la orilla recuperando el aliento.

— Ohonhonhon, Lovino, ¿Cómo va a haber tiburones aquí, si no nos cubre el agua?—El francés se creía muy listo diciendo eso.

Tiritando recogí mi ropa de la playa, y por el camino me encontré con los pantalones de Antonio, para ser más exactos, sus pantalones con el móvil con el que me había sacado las fotos. Los recogí y cuando fui a mirar las fotos Antonio me quitó el móvil. La vida era injusta. Menos mal que por lo menos Gilbert había traído toallas para secarnos. Ya cuando terminamos de secarnos y nos vestimos, entramos en el coche ya que su dueño nos dijo que ni se nos ocurriese manchar su fantástico coche.

—Vaya mierda sorpresa.—Dije tapándome con una toalla, estaba tiritando del frio.

—Pues a mí me ha gustado mucho la parte en la que te quitábamos la ropa sensualmente.—Francis que estaba en el asiendo de adelante se dio a vuelta para guiñarme un ojo.—No pongas esa cara que te ha encantado.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Para empezar la sorpresa ha sido grandiosa, y aún no ha terminado, ahora nos vamos de fiesta.

—De fiesta te iras tú, yo me voy a mi casa que tengo frio y sueño.—Tras decir eso Antonio me tapó con su toalla.—La fiesta ha terminado por hoy.

—¿Qué? Yo no puedo volver a mi casa, mi hermano está con su novio, no puedo molestarles…

—Así que nos tienes haciendo el tonto solo porque a tu hermano le das vergüenza y no te quiere presentar a su pareja. ¿No?—Le dije riéndome de él, tenía ganas de meterme con alguien, bastante me habían hecho sufrir.—Eso no me pasaría a mí, mi hermano vendría corriendo a contarme que se ha echado novia.

—Lovi, ¿Tienes un hermano?—Me preguntó Antonio emocionado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Gilbert empezó a decir lo asombroso hermanos que era y unas cuantas tonterías más, pero yo no le escuché. Al final los tres se iban a ir de fiesta después de dejarme en casa, pero le prohibí a Antonio irse de fiesta, eso sí que no. Así que nos dejaron a Antonio y a mí en el hospital y ellos dos se fueron de fiesta.

Aunque la tarde no salió como Gilbert la había planeado, aunque este lo negara, no estuvo del todo mal, aunque me cueste admitirlo, espera… sí que estuvo mal, no me acordaba que se aprovecharon de mí en la playa, la tarde fue un maldito desastre.

—Lovi, estoy deseando repetir lo de hoy.—Me dijo Antonio antes de entrar a su habitación.—Buenas noches, Lovi…

—Buenas noches…—Dije despidiéndome de él.

* * *

**La sorpresa ha sido un desastre… lo siento mucho, pero por lo menos el bad trio se ha aprovechado de Lovino.**

**Cada vez se me ocurren títulos para los capítulos peores. **

**Este capítulo me ha quedado mucho más largo que los demás y además he tenido que dejar muchas cosas para el capítulo siguiente que tenía pensado poner en este…**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por entreteneros en leer mi fic, me hace mucha ilusión que os guste, y también muchas gracias por todos los reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

**Chic:** Lo siento mucho por la sorpresa, la verdad es que viniendo de Gilbert tenía que haber sido algo mucho más asombroso. Y Antonio no sabe dónde se mete al decir que es igual que Francis.

**Kyary:** Me has matado con el trio de prostitutos. En este capítulo también lo han molestado al pobre Lovi.

**Yo:** Al final no he podido actualizar pronto, lo siento. Pero por lo menos este capítulo ha estado lleno de bad trio.

**Noelle Scamander:** Me alegro un montón que te guste mi fic, y lo siento de veras por haberte hecho esperar tanto. En que escribo porque me gusta te doy toda la razón, me gusta esforzarme aunque hay veces que no obtengo los resultados que me hubiese gustado.

**Darkmoon:** Me hace mucha ilusión que pienses que voy mejorando poco a poco ya que esa es una de mis metas.

En cuanto a Lovino, me gusta que defienda a sus compañeras de los salidos aunque a Eli no haga falta que la defiendan.

A Francis es que lo tengo que poner así, es el país del amor, yo lo veo muy conquistador, aunque también se comporta de manera pervertida. Además que Francis tiene buenas intención con lo de descubrir lo que le pasa a Arthur, lo que pasa es que a este último no le hizo no gracia que para saberlo lo emborrache.

Antonio sí que es verdad que es muy infantil, pero cuando las cosas se ponen feas, se pone serio y saca su lado más oscuro como en el capítulo, aunque aún le queda serlo y más cuando sepa lo que siente. Las preferencias sexuales de Antonio es que tenía que ponerlas así ya que no lo veo con tantos tapujos como los pudiera tener Lovino, y también que lo que le gustase antes lo ha olvidado. Y en cuando a su lado pervertido está claro que junto a Francis y Gilbert de ahí no puede salir nada bueno. Tu idea de ayudar a Eli con los pervertidos es muy buena.

El que saque de la confusión a Lovi no lo tengo muy claro aún, pero sí que el padre va a ser un papel importante, ya que va a tener varias conversaciones con Antonio más adelante y va a ser lo bastante listo para saber lo que pasa entre ellos dos.

En cuando a Lovino cantado es muy probable ya que Antonio al despertarse escuchándolo, está bastante obsesionado con la voz de Lovino y hasta que no lo vuelva a escuchar no se va a quedar tranquilo.

Y si, los dolores de cabeza están relacionados con la recuperación de Antonio.


	9. Él resfriado y yo afónico

**Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Él resfriado y yo afónico **

A la mañana siguiente de la sorpresa cutre de Gilbert, me levanté con un dolor muy agudo en la garganta, sentía molestia con solo tragar saliva. Al principio no le encontré sentido, pero de pronto a mi cabeza se me vino la imagen tan agradable de los tres psicópatas desnudándome y yo pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. No le di importancia ya que pensaba que el dolor sé que terminaría quitando al cabo del día, pero estaba muy equivocado. Fui a hacer el desayuno y todo fue bien hasta que vi a Arthur por el pasillo e intenté llamarlo.

—Arthur…—Además de que la garganta me dolía mucho más cuando hablaba, casi no se me escuchaba, estaba totalmente afónico.—Joder…—Me quejé llevándome las manos al cuello. Intenté aclararme la voz pero no valía de nada.

Me fui al salón con el desayuno y lo puse en la mesa. Desayuné en silencio, o por lo menos lo intenté ya que no pude comer nada por el dolor, solo me tomé el café y por tomar algo ya que el dolor me quitó las ganas de comer, y eso en mí es raro.

—Oye Lovino, ¿Es que no vas a desayunar más?—Para contestarle le negué con la cabeza.—¿Te has puesto a dieta?—A esa pregunta le contesté con un corte de mangas.

—Me duele la garganta, idiota…—Iba a seguir quejándome pero me dolía demasiado.

—Casi no se te escucha… ¿Qué hiciste ayer para quedarte así?—Me tapé la cara recordándolo.—Vale no quiero saberlo.—Se quedó un momento pensando antes de seguir hablando.—Nos toca trabajar hoy temprano, así que vamos a ir al hospital un poco antes para que te vea un médico que te diga si puedes trabajar o no, y si te dice que no, te vuelves a casa a descansar.

—Vale…—Le dije ya recogiendo la mesa. La verdad es que era muy tentador un día para descansar, estaba muy agotado.

—Por cierto ayer te lo pasaste muy bien con los tres mosqueteros. Yo que pensaba que te gustaba más la compañía de mujeres. Me estas decepcionando cada vez más…—Me dijo riéndose por lo bajo.—Por cierto, me fastidiaste la broma, el tonto de Antonio se estaba creyendo todo lo que le contaba. Ya no me acordaba que era tan idiota…

—¡Ya vale, maldición!—Dije después arrepintiéndome por el dolor. Me llevé las manos a la garganta.—Sabes que prefiero mil veces la compañía de mujeres.—Dije mucho más bajo.—Además, te quería hablar de…—No podía seguir hablando así que cogí el móvil y empecé a escribir una nota para después enseñársela al cejas. El inglés cogió el móvil y empezó a leer en voz alta.

—"Me parece muy mal que el mintieras a un amnésico, hoy le tienes que contar toda la verdad"…—Me miró con una de sus sonrisas que tanto miedo me dan.—Solo era una broma, y además nadie quiere que tenga malos recuerdos de nadie, y sobre todo de mí. Es mejor hacerle pensar que éramos amigos, y si eso no te gusta pues conocidos, eso me da igual…—Se empezó a reír nervosamente. Y le puse otro nuevo mensaje en el móvil.—"Me da la sensación de que Antonio te da un poco de miedo" ¡Eso es mentira!—Contestó nada más leer la nota.—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie.—Ya más serio me devolvió el móvil.—Si de verdad tienes tantas ganas de que le cuente la verdad, cuando vayamos al hospital le cuento todo.

Nos fuimos al hospital media hora antes, para que me viera el médico, una vez en su consulta el médico me miró la garganta y me hizo hablar, me dio unos sobres para el dolor y me tomé uno allí mismo, pero además me dijo que no podía trabajar y que era mejor que hablase lo mínimo durante el día, ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible? En cuando salimos de la consulta el cejas me empezó a regañar por dejar que me pasara eso. Si supiera lo que me hicieron los tres psicópatas el día anterior lo entendería. Ya me iba a ir a casa cuando, como novedad, unos de mis pacientes empezaron a hablar de mí.

—¿Cómo nos va a cuidar a nosotros, si no sabe cuidar de sí mismo?—Todos empezaron a reírse, habían escuchado a Arthur echarme la bronca.

—Deberíais estar en vuestras habitaciones descansando, no en el pasillo. Además no deberíais decir cosas así de los enfermeros.—Arthur se puso a hablarles serio pero sin alterarse.—Todo el mundo enferma, si no es una cosa es otra.

Los pacientes le hicieron caso al cejas y se fueron a sus habitaciones pero no dejaron de cuchichear, si hubiese tenido voz tenía claro que habría saltado a defenderme. Esos comentarios eran lo que más me molestaban, ¿Qué me iban a contar ellos de saber cuidarse uno mismo? Cuando ellos estaban justamente por no saber. Me detuve en medio del pasillo a pensar un momento.

—Puedo trabajar hoy…—Dije finalmente.—Si se cuidar de mí mismo. Y además estoy genial…—Dije intentando ocultar el dolor. Al principio me daba igual no trabajar ese día, pero después de los comentarios, no quería quedar por debajo de nadie y menos de esos idiotas.

—No me hagas reír, ¿Cómo vas a atender a los pacientes si el medico te ha dicho que hables más bien poco?—No le hice ningún caso a Arthur y me fui a cambiarme para empezar a trabajar. El hospital era lo bastante grande como para que no nos volviésemos a encontrar en toda la mañana.

Cuando pasé a la primera habitación pensé que por un momento había salido del hospital para entrar en cualquier otro sitio, cortinas rosas, sabanas rosas... Ya no me acordaba pero le dije que se podía traer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando yo no fuera el que lo colocase todo. Pero nunca pensé que fuera en serio.

—Feliks…¿Necesitas algo?—Hablé tan bajo que se lo tuve que repetir varias veces. Pero no tenía que haberle preguntado, ya que me empezó a pedir cosas sin sentido. ¿El lado positivo? Pues que no podía gritar. ¿El lado negativo? Todo lo demás, estaba cansado, me dolía la garganta, no podía quejarme, básicamente por que no podía hablar, y muchas cosas horribles como esa.

—No le hagas caso.—Me dijo Toris al lado de la cama de Feliks, el pobre tendría que estar aguantando mucho.—Si necesitamos algo le llamaremos.

Pude salir vivo de la habitación y no me encontraba peor, bueno… no mucho. Sabía que el medico estaba equivocado y podía trabajar perfectamente. Estuve de habitación en habitación, y no lo pasé muy mal, me defendía bien sin que casi me escucharan. Aunque los pacientes que antes se habían quejado de mí, se siguieron quejando de mí.

—Unos días gritas y otros no se te escucha, no hay quien te entienda. Aunque siempre puedes irte a hacerle la pelota a su superior para que te defienda ¿No? Eso siempre te funciona.—Me dijo riéndose.—Aunque estas mejor así, en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

—Es verdad, es mejor callarse que decir tonterías y terminar en un hospital ingresado ¿No?—Aunque me costase decirlo tuve que aguantar el dolor y soltarlo, no me podía callar antes esos comentarios.

—¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído.—Sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, pero lo que quería era quedar por encima de mí, algo que no estaba dispuesto a ver.

—Tranquilo, venden sonotones. Por lo menos en la sordera tienes arreglo… Lo siento por lo demás, pero creo que ser tonto aún no tiene arreglo.—Antes que de que pudiera decirme nada más, salí de la habitación. Demasiadas palabras seguridad, me empezó a doler mucho más la garganta. Pero no me podía dar por vencido, eso sería caer tan bajo como ellos.

Una vez llegué a la habitación de Antonio me aclaré un poco la garganta ya que tenía pensado hablar, y mucho. Tenía que dejarle claro que estaba afónico por su culpa y por la de sus queridos amigos. En cuando entré me puse a hablar o por lo menos a intentarlo, cada vez podía hablar menos.

—Bastardo…—Dije antes de ponerme las manos en la garganta al sentir el dolor.—¿Has visto que voz tengo? Y es por tu culpa y la de ese par de salidos…—Según iba avanzando la frase se me oía menos. Busqué a mi paciente con cara de pocos amigos por la habitación hasta que me di cuenta que aún estaba tumbado en la cama. En cuando me escuchó se sentó en el borde de la cama, también cogió un pañuelo para sonarse y ya de paso para toser varias veces.

—Lovi… ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu preciosa voz? No he podido escuchar nada de lo que me has dicho. Dime que te vas a poner bien, si no es así me muero, yo necesito escucharte cantar…—Empezó a lloriquear cogiendo un nuevo pañuelo. A pesar de las tonterías que estaba diciendo, el enfado se me pasó, pero solo un poco, al ver que Antonio había cogido un catarro. Ahora no tenía ganas de matar a los tres tontos, sino solo a dos de ellos, sobre todo al idiota que se le ocurrió la idea de bañarse en la playa.

Iba a salir de la habitación para ir a la consulta de Gilbert pero en la puerta de la habitación me encontré con el cejas, que por cierto tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos. Retrocedí varios pasos al ver que Arthur se acercaba, y sin que se notase mucho me puse al lado de Antonio.

—Lovi, ¿Estas bien?—Me preguntó mi paciente cogiéndome del brazo.

—Yo… Genial, estoy genial, no sé porque lo preguntas.—Dije nervioso mientras intentaba esquivar la mirada amenazante de mi superior.

—Lovino, te he estado buscando. Tienes que irte ahora mismo.—Me dijo Arthur con un tono muy serio.—Ya te lo ha dicho el médico, no puedes trabajar.

—No… Joder…—Me quejé.—Pero si solo estoy un poco afónico…—Esa última frase perdió toda su credibilidad cuando no me podía escuchar ni yo decirla.

—¿Lovi? ¿Tan grave es?—Antonio me miró nervioso, para después coger otro pañuelo.

—No, no es grave y puedo trabajar…—Dije cruzándome de brazos. Ya me estaba empezado a enfadar. ¿Por qué no me dejaban trabajar tranquilo?

—No, no puedes trabajar.—Contestó el cejas cada vez más enfadado.—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso? Seguro que si no te hubieran dicho nada esos pacientes te hubieras ido a descansar…—La cara de enfado de Arthur desapareció para ser sustituida por una de pánico. La verdad es que no comprendía a que venía esa expresión, pero cuando escuché la voz de Antonio lo comprendí todo.

—¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Y qué pacientes te lo han dicho?—La voz de Antonio sonaba muy seria, y cuando me giré para verle este me estaba mirando muy serio.—¿No serán los que ayer nos encontramos en el ascensor?—Me quedé sin saber qué hacer, y sin saber que decir.

Antonio se levantó de la cama y se puso al lado de Arthur, el cual estaba más asustado que cuando lo vi yo a él.

—Dime dónde están esos pacientes.—Antonio le dijo esta vez a Arthur al ver que yo no le contestaba. Ya el cejas me empezaba a dar pena y todo, así que me puse en medio de esos dos.

—Bastardo, tranquilízate, si no es nada.—Le dije alejándolo un poco de Arthur.—¿Crees que está bien ir amenazando a la gente? Lo que vas a conseguir con eso es que te echen del hospital.

—Entonces yo no les puedo decir cuatro cosas y ellos si pueden decirte a ti todo lo que quieran… No lo entiendo.—Esta vez su voz no sonaba seria sino triste.—Lovi… vete a descansar a casa. Además… me siento muy culpable… Es mi culpa el que estés afónico.

—Claro que es tu culpa, pero también la de los otros dos.—Le dije serio.—Esto no lo voy a olvidar, me hicisteis pasar una tarde espantosa.

—No puedes decir eso, con lo bien que nos lo pasamos.—Me dijo ya con una sonrisa en la cara, me alegraba que estuviese como siempre.

—Claro, vosotros lo pasasteis bien, pero yo no, maldición. A nadie le hace gracia que lo empiecen a desnudar en medio de la playa. ¿O a ti te gustaría que empezase a quitarte la ropa en un lugar público?—Le regañé cruzado de brazos, pero tenía que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de decir lo que dije.

—Lovi, no me digas esas cosas…—Antonio se llevó las manos a la cara.—Qué vergüenza…—Definitivamente lo iba a matar. Pero de repente su cara cambio completamente y se quedó pensando un momento.—Entonces…si es en un lugar privado como tu casa… ¿No te importa que te quite la ropa?—Dijo con un tono seductor, o algo parecido, relamiéndose el labio. Mi reacción no tardó ni un segundo en aparecer.

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito bastar…!—Me quedé sin voz antes de terminar la frase pero por lo menos la amenaza quedó clara. Lo malo es que mi cara no estaba roja, sino lo siguiente.

—Lovi, si solo era una broma.—Me dijo riéndose.—Además no tendrías que hablar si quieres mejorar.

—¿Cómo no voy a gritar si me dices…?—Antes de que pudiese terminar se escuchó toser a alguien en la habitación para llamar nuestra atención. Los dos nos giramos a ver quién era, y ahí estaba Arthur, ahí estuvo todo el tiempo…

—Ya me da igual lo que hagas.—Dijo el cejas suspirando.—Si quieres quedarte toda la mañana aquí, quédate, pero si te pones a trabajar haré que nunca te toque atender a mujeres.—Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, de la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento y por miedo a que cumpliese su amenaza.

Arthur salió de la habitación y yo me quedé en silencio pensando en la situación… Porque tenía la ligera sensación de que el cejas había pensado cosas que no eran, y todo por culpa del bastardo. Miré con cara de pocos amigos a Antonio y me cruce de brazos enfadado.

—Lovi no te enfades…—Me dijo mi paciente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me giré ignorándole hasta que empezó a toser, me volví para ver que le pasaba, me acerqué a él y le dije que se sentara en la cama. Antonio tenía mala cara, y las ganas de matar a Gilbert cada vez eran más grandes y más cuando escuché su voz en la habitación.

—¡El asombroso yo ha llegado! Antonio, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?—Dijo armando gáleo.—Hola Lovino.—Dijo dándome golpecitos en el hombro. Lo que más me fastidiaba es que el estuviera genial después de haber salido de fiesta la noche anterior, mientras que Antonio estaba resfriado y yo afónico.

—Estoy mucho mejor. Ya no me duele la cabeza.—Dijo Antonio alegremente.

—Eso es asombroso. Hoy te iba a hacer un tac, es una pequeña prueba sin importancia, pero para asegurarnos nos esperaremos a mañana ¿Vale?—Antonio asintió levemente con cabeza, no se le veía muy convencido. Después Gilbert se dirigió a la mesita de Antonio y me dio un termómetro.—Ya que estas aquí Lovino, mira si aún tiene fiebre Antonio.

—Lo siento Gilbert pero Lovi se tiene que ir ya a descansar. Está bastante afónico y hoy no puede trabajar.—Dijo Antonio cogiéndome del brazo para acercarme a la puerta, pero yo me negaba a salir así que me agarré al marco de la puerta.—Lovi suéltate que te vas a hacer daño.

—No, déjame en paz, maldición.—Dije intentando no soltarme, pero como si fuese un muñeco de trapo Antonio con facilidad hizo que me soltase. Me planteé seriamente apuntarme a un gimnasio, porque eso ya no era normal.—Joder, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista?—Le dije cuando ya estábamos en el pasillo y me había soltado.

—Lovi, no digas eso… jamás pensaría algo así.—Me dijo poniendo cara de pena desde la puerta.

—Claro, claro.—Le dije un poco cabreado, pero en cuanto pasaron una chicas muy guapas se me pasó en seguida y me puse a hablar con ellas. Habían venido de visita así que me ofrecí a acompañarlas a la habitación y una vez me despedí de ellas, como ya no tenía nada que hacer allí me fui a vestirme con la ropa normal. También fui a tomarme otro sobre para el dolor de garganta, ya no podía aguantar más el dolor y es que no podía dejar de hablar, dijera lo que dijera el médico. Cuando ya estaba casi en la salida escuché que alguien me llamaba, y tenía muy claro quién era no solo por la voz sino que él era la única persona que acortaba mi nombre.

—¡Lovi!—Dijo haciéndome señas para que me parara. Me detuve en la puerta y este se acercó a mí.—¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?

—¿Pero qué cojones me estas contando…?—Le dije sin entender a qué venía diciéndome algo así.—Bueno pues adiós…—Le dije girándome para irme por la puerta, pero rápidamente me cogió del brazo haciendo que me detuviese.—¿Y ahora qué quieres? Pesado…

—¿De verdad crees que te quiero perder de vista?—Dijo haciendo pucheros.—Es que como cuando me lo has dicho te has ido con esas chicas…

—¿Pero qué…?—Suspiré sabiendo que no podía razonar con él, era como hablarle a la pared.—No, no creo eso de verdad, hasta pienso que te gusta cabrearme. Por cierto cambiando de tema, Gilbert ha dicho que antes tenías fiebre, ¿Aun tienes?

—Eh…No.—Contestó tras pensárselo mucho, eso lo hacía muy poco creíble.

—¿Seguro…?—Le insistí.

—Pero solo son unas décimas…

—¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí? Bastado, tendrías que están descansando.

Le obligué a ir a su habitación en la cual ya no estaba Gilbert, comprobé que no tuviera fiebre y como me dijo solo tenía unas décimas de fiebre, pero aun así me tenía preocupado ya que además de que estaba resfriado le había dolido la cabeza.

—Lovi… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?—No entendía por qué desde que fue a buscarme estaba raro conmigo, al principio me estaba echando para que me fuera a casa y al rato cuando fue a buscarme y no me nombró de nuevo lo de irme a casa.

—No, ¿De donde has sacado que estoy enfa…?—Me quedé sin voz antes de terminar la frase. Me senté en el borde de su cama y me aclaré la garanta, lo que me tomé no me hacía efecto me seguía doliendo mucho.

—¡Qué mala persona soy!—Antonio se llevó las manos.—¿Cómo no me vas a odiar? Si te tengo aquí casi retenido…tendrías que estar descansando…—Se había vuelto completamente loco, sus palabras ya no tenían ningún sentido.—Además… sí no estas enfadado entonces es que te caigo mal… porque a las chicas de antes les sonreías…

Antes de que pudiera contéstale, el móvil me empezó a sonar. Lo saqué del bolsillo del pantalón y vi que era Feliciano, contesté inmediatamente y aunque me alegraba que me llamase le contesté con desinterés.

—Feliciano, ¿Qué quieres?

—_Fratello_, ¿Estás ahí? No se te escucha bien…

—Pues claro que estoy aquí, idiota.—Le dije intentando hablar un poco más alto, pero no podía y mi hermano ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, pensando que me pasaba algo. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue darle el móvil a Antonio.—Dile al tonto de mi _fratello_ que no me pasa nada.

—Hola.—Contestó alegremente.—Lovi está afónico y por eso no le escuchas…No, está perfectamente, no te preocupes, solo es eso… Espera un momento.—Antonio se alejó el móvil del oído y pulsó la pantalla, por un momento pensé que había colgado pero no, aunque me costase admitirlo, pensó más que yo y puso el manos libres.—Creo que así escucharas a Lovi.—Dijo acercándome el teléfono.

—¿Feliciano? Me oyes mejor o tengo que utilizar un maldito megáfono.—Le dije acercándome al móvil.

—Ve~ Si ya te escucho, me habías asustado _fratello_. Por cierto dale las gracias a tu amigo por hacer que pueda oírte.

—Puede oírte, dáselas tú mismo.—Le dije acercándome a Antonio para que le contestase.

—¡Muchas gracias amigo de mi _fratello_! Yo me llamo Feliciano Vargas pero puedes llamarme Feli.—Se escucharon sus gritos por el teléfono.

—Dale también tu teléfono, dirección y carnet de identidad si ves que tal.—Le contesté de mala gana.

—Encantado, yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriendo, y puedes llamarme como quieras, Toni, Toño, Anto, Nio como más te guste.—Le acerqué el móvil para que pudiese oírlo mejor.

—Bueno, parar de decir tonterías y de acotar nombres, vamos a lo importante, ¿Por qué me has llamando?—Le dije a Feliciano sabiendo que si no se lo preguntaba no me lo iba a decir nunca, básicamente porque seguro que se le habría olvidado.

—Ve~ Acabo de salir de mi último examen. Soy muy feliz. Quería decírtelo a ti el primero, que tú también hiciste lo mismo el año pasado.

—¡Eso es genial…!—Dije emocionado, pero rápidamente recuperé la compostura ya que tenía al lado a Antonio.—Quiero decir que me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

—Genial, algunas cosas no me las sabía y me las he inventado para que me quedase bonito, pero lo demás me lo sabía todo. Ve~

—Por cierto te prometí un plato de pasta con un buen vino. ¿Quieres que comamos hoy?

—Vale, me encanta la idea. Ve~

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, hasta que mi voz dijo basta. Antes de irme del hospital me aseguré de que Antonio no tuviera fiebre, además de que le pregunté si le dolía la cabeza varias veces, también le di un medicamento para el resfriado.

—Qué te lo pases bien.—Me dijo Antonio despidiéndose de mí en la puerta de su habitación.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer fui a por Feliciano a la universidad. Y como aún era muy pronto como para comer estuvimos paseando por la universidad. Me traía muy buenos recuerdos todos los lugares… menos la biblioteca, y no precisamente porque estuviera allí amargado todo el día estudiando, sino porque me prohibieron la entrada para estudiar allí. Maldito bibliotecario de los cojones.

—¡Cómo voy a echar de menos la universidad!—Dijo mi hermano acercándose a un banco donde nos sentamos.—_Fratello_… ¿Es normal que tenga miedo a lo que pueda hacer a partir a ahora? Estoy tan desorientado…—Feliciano estaba un poco preocupado, así que tenía que hacer algo, ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si no apoyaría y aminaría mi hermano pequeño? Aunque antes tenía que asustarle un poco.

—Como no vas a estar preocupado… Si vas a tener que defender a personas malas, mafiosos y matones, además que si pierdes su juicio irán a por ti.—Dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.—Todos los días te despertaras pensando que va a ser el último.

—V-ve… No me digas eso _fratello,_ qué miedo…—Le había asustado de verdad, lo tenía lloriqueado agarrado de mi brazo.—Entonces si a un mafioso le disparan y tienes que cuidarlo tú, ¿También te harán cosas malas si lo haces mal?—Me quedé varios segundos pensando esa posibilidad.

—Maldición, es verdad, me van a matar.—Me puse muy nervioso pensando la situación, si tenía que atender a un mafioso alguna vez, tendría la mala suerte de tirarle la comida por lo que a la media hora estaría en el fondo del mar alimentando a los peces.—Joder ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Ve~, tranquilo _fratello_ seguro que lo solucionamos. Anímate.—Y pensar que eso pasó solo porque quería asustarlo un poco, al final el que peor terminó fui yo.—Vamos a comer pasta.

—Vale…—Le dije ya más tranquilo.

Una vez en el restaurante pedimos la comida y un buen vino, no tan bueno como el que le hice comprar a Gilbert el día anterior pero parecido. Casi me muero del disgusto, ya que no podía comer pasta, se me olvidó completamente lo de la garganta y al final me tuve que pedir un triste plato de sopa mientras que el idiota de Feliciano me recordaba lo bueno que estaba su plato.

Eso no era todo, aun encima no solo comía pasta mientras yo miraba, sino que también iba a cenar pizza con todos sus compañeros de clase y después se irían de fiesta para celebrar que terminaban. Echaba de menos esos tiempos en lo que salía todas las semanas, pero… así me pasaba después, que me veía muy mal para aprobar y me tiraba toda la noche estudiando.

—_Fratello_, ¿Vas a poder venir a mi graduación?—Me preguntó con cara de pena.

—Claro que si idiota, ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si no fuese?—Le dije sin darme importancia.

—¡Qué bien! Ve~—Se quedó un momento sin decir nada antes de seguir.—_Fratello_, me gustaría preguntarte algo… Es sobre lo de vivir con un amigo… Es que me gustaría decirle a alguien que vallamos a vivir juntos… Pero no sé cómo decírselo…

—Feliciano, diciéndome eso parece que le vas a pedir matrimonio. Joder que solo es compartí piso.—La cara de mi hermano se sonrojó por algún motivo que no me gustaba nada de nada cuando nombré lo de matrimonio.—¿Con quién cojones te quieres ir a vivir? Si no me contestas no hará falta que la mafia acabe contigo porque lo haré yo mismo.

—V-ve… S-solo somos amigos, c-como tú y Arthur… Solo quiero compartir piso con un amigo.—Dijo nerviosamente.—No me golpees…—Me tranquilicé un poco, pero solo un poco.

—Pero asegúrate que no te trate como a un criado. Que no te engañe, tu limpia solo lo necesario. Y es muy importante que te deje subir chicas al piso para que pasen la noche… Y ahora que lo pienso están alquilando el ático que está encima de mi piso, si quieres pregunto…

—No te preocupes _fratello_, no hace falta que preguntes, ya buscaré piso por mi cuenta…—Se rio nerviosamente.—Ve~ Y entonces ¿qué tal es compartir piso?—Le conté lo bueno que era compartir piso y también lo malo… como que siempre tenía que cocinar yo, aunque fuera solo por miedo, en eso esperaba que mi hermano tuviera más suerte.

Cuando terminamos de comer pagué la cuenta y lo llevé a casa ya que se tenía que arreglar para salir con sus compañeros. También subí a casa donde nuestro padre había acabado de comer. Y como para variar me recibió aplastándome en un abrazo.

—Me voy ya a echarme una siesta.—Les dije en la puerta.—Estoy cansadísimo.

—Lovino, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la voz?—Me preguntó mi padre pareciendo preocupado.—¿Ayer estuviste de marcha? Eh, ¿Conociste a alguna chica guapa? Pero que dijo seguro que sí.—Suspiró y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.—Qué recuerdos me trae verte tan afónico. Me acuerdo cuando venias a las tantas de la noche con la misma voz, oliendo a alcohol y con marca de pintalabios en la camisa, además de otras marcas en el cuello, Eh pillín. Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Pues esta vez no ha sido por eso…—Le dije un poco deprimido, era verdad que antes de ponerme a trabajar sí que me pasaba bastante, pero ya no tenía esa suerte.—Es solo que…—Pensé varias veces lo que iba a decir para que no sonase mal, con un "me quitaron la ropa en la playa" o por otro lado que no sonase patético, con un "me hicieran gritar tres idiotas", aunque esta última también sonaba bastante mal, ¿O era yo que juntarme con ellos me estaba afectando?—Es solo que… ayer…eh…

—¿Ya no confías en mí?—Dijo melodramático papá, haciendo como que estaba llorando.—¡Qué mal papi soy!

—Ya vale, no digas tonterías…—Suspiré, antes de cambiar de tema sin que se notase mucho.—Feliciano me ha llamado al terminar su examen…—No es que fuese el mayor experto del despiste pero como Feliciano salió a mi rescate aunque solo al principio.

—Ve~, es verdad, pero al principio no le escuchaba y me he puesto nervioso pensando que le pasaba algo, pero un amigo suyo se ha puesto al teléfono tranquilizándome. Más majo, se llama Antonio.

—¿Antonio?—Preguntó curioso nuestro padre.—¿Es el mismo Antonio que conocí yo el otro día?

—Sí, creo que si es el mismo.—Dije sin dale importancia mirando al techo.

—Así que Antonio ha podido conseguir tu amistad, Lovino…—Me dijo con una sonrisa.—¿Y por casualidad no tendrá él algo que ver con que estés afónico?—Me quedé helado y sin saber qué hacer, qué decir. ¿Cómo sabia eso?

—F-feliciano…—Dije para salir del paso cambiando de tema… otra vez.—Cuéntame todo lo que has estudiado, seguro que has estado todos los días sin descansar…

—Pues ayer se fue a cenar fuera y no volvió a dormir…—Dijo tosiendo papá.—También le tengo que preguntar dónde y con quien estuvo…

—Ve… Me voy a ducharme que me tengo que arreglar para esta noche.—Y tras decir eso se fue corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando la puerta y después nos miramos sin entender nada. Al ver que me preguntó de nuevo por Antonio yo también decidí hacer como Feliciano e irme de allí, me despedí de él pero antes de salir por la puerta tuve la mala suerte de que me atrapara en un abrazo. Una vez me soltó se despidió con un "Sé bueno" y me lo decía precisamente él.

Llegué a casa agotado así que me fui a dormir la siesta, una siesta bastante larga ya que me desperté casi a la hora de cenar por lo que me fui a duchar antes de hacer la cena. Arthur ya estaba en casa cuando salí de la ducha así me que puse a preparar la cena. Una vez cenando solo se me ocurrió hacerle la magnífica pregunta que haría que me sintiese mal y culpable aunque no tuviera la culpa yo.

—¿Qué tal esta Antonio?

—Pues…—Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.—Cuando me he ido le ha empezado a doler la cabeza, le ha subido un poco la fiebre pero ya no tose tanto.—Me imaginé a Antonio sufriendo y solo, sobre todo solo, intentando pedir ayuda y que nadie le atendiese.—No pongas esa cara que está bien.—¿Pero que entendía el cejas por bien?

Cuando terminé de cenar me puse a ver la tele pero mis pensamientos me impendían poder concentrarme en el programa. Por algún motivo me imaginaba al bastardo de Antonio llorando y llamándome para que le ayudase. Hice lo que creí mejor en ese momento, apague la tele y me fui en dirección a la entrada, cogí las llaves y cuando iba a irme Arthur salió de la cocina, ya que había terminado de fregar los platos por lo que le dije que me iba a ir un rato a despegarme dando un paseo.

—Saluda a Antonio de mi parte…

—Vale.—Le contesté casi como un acto reflejo sin pensar lo que me había dicho.—¿Cómo cojones sabes que iba a verle? Si te he dicho que me iba a pasear.—Ese día tenía la sensación de que o podían leerme la mente o… o nada, ese día podían leerme la mente lo tenía clarísimo.

—Eres muy predecible… Además que uno no va a darse un paseo con las llaves del coche.

Ya me daba igual lo que pensase, después de lo que aquélla tarde, no creo que el cejas pueda pensar peor…

Una vez en el hospital me fui directamente a la habitación de Antonio, se me hacía raro no ir a ponerme el traje de enfermero pero ese día… más bien noche, solo era una visita.

La luz de la habitación estaba apagada a pesar de que no era muy tarde. Me acerqué en silencio a la cama y por la luz que entraba de las ventanas pude ver a Antonio, estaba durmiendo y por su expresión parecía que se encontraba bien. Lo llamé en voz muy baja para ver si estaba dormido, y pude comprobar que sí. Le puse la mano en la frente a ver si tenía fiebre pero así no podía comprobarlo bien, por otro lado si usaba un termómetro seguro que lo despertaba y a lo mejor le dolía la cabeza otra vez. Así que pegue mi frente contra la suya y la estuve así durante unos segundos. No, no tenía fiebre. Me quedé mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que estaba bien pero aun así decidí quedarme la noche allí por si se despertaba y necesitaba algo.

Aunque esa noche tenía claro que no iba a dormir mucho, primero por los malditos sofás eran incomodísimos, segundo porque con la siesta que me había echado no tenía ningún sueño y tercero… porque no me gustaba quedarme en el hospital a dormir, siempre me traía malos recuerdos.

Me tumbé en el sofá y me giré un momento a ver a Antonio antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir…

* * *

**Me da la sensación que Lovino no pudiendo hablar ha hablado mucho más que en otros capítulos…**

**Siento que esta capitulo es peor que el anterior, pero bueno no siempre se pude tener todo.**

**Y por último dar las gracias por leer mi fic y por escribirme reviews me hacen mucha ilusión.**

**Kyary: **Si intentan atar a la cama al pobre Lovi tengo claro que Antonio les daría una paliza a Francis y a Gilbert. Me alegra un montón que te guste la parte en la que se gastan el dinero de Gilbert… la verdad es que los veo así de aprovechados a todos.

**Chic:** Qué bien que te haya parecido divertido el capítulo. Si, la verdad es que tener amigos así te animaría bastare. Bueno Arthur… tiene un morro que se lo pisa. Ya tengo pensada la escena en la que Lovi se entere con quien sale su hermano… No sé cuándo pero saldrá pronto…

**Darkmoon:** Me alegra que mi fic te haga reír y que también pienses que las escenas más serias le dan calidad e intriga.

Antonio va a defender a Lovino en todo momento, como ya has dicho sacando su lado más oscuro para conseguirlo. Y para Lovino esto no va a pasar desapercibido.

Si, tienen razón si llegan a estar las luces encendidas Francis lo hubiera pasado muchísimo peor por culpa de Antonio. Y aunque tarde, Antonio se dio cuenta del abrazo que no es todo lo malo, la próxima vez estará más atento.

La comida le ha salido bastante cara a Gilbert, aunque por lo menos tenía cerveza que por muy italiano que sea un restaurante seguro que tienen. Lovi es muy responsable con sus pacientes ya sea no dejándole beber alcohol y directamente irse con ellos tres para que a Antonio no le pasase nada malo.

Y sobre la casa, me alegra que estéis intrigados, y espero que eso siga así y que cuando todo se descubra me quede bien, y no sea un desastre de secreto.

Lovino ha podido ver, además del lado idiota de Antonio, el lado oscuro y el más maduro, y no va a ser la última vez que los vea por lo que como dices Lovino no se va a enamorar solo del tonto de Antonio.

En la escena de la playa la verdad tenía pensado que se lo hicieran pasar peor a Lovino pero al final pensé que con eso era suficiente. Bueno y como has podido leer aunque sí que Lovino no ha terminado bien después de esa noche, aun no tengo pensado que lo ingresen, pero todo a su tiempo.

Sobre la mentiras de Arthur, has acertado le tiene un poquito de miedo, y ahora que lo ha visto medio cabreado más.

En este capítulo ha salido más el Gerita, aunque indirectamente eso sí que queda claro. Lovino va a cabrearse muchísimo cuando se enterré de quien es la pareja de su hermano.

Los fallos de ortografía en mi caso son demasiados, reviso dos o tres veces los capítulos antes de subirlos pero al final siempre termino escribiendo muchas cosas mal. Con este tema soy muy dura conmigo misma ya que muchas faltas con inaceptables. Espero que poco a poco escriba mejor y con menos faltas.

En cuanto a abandonar una historia a mí también me fastidia mucho que las abandonen así que yo no pienso hacer eso. La verdad es que intento actualizar cuando puedo pero es que cuando no me apetece no escribo, prefiero eso a que después de actualizar el fic luego no me guste el capítulo.

Si no fallan mis cálculos creo que el capítulo 11 será desde el punto de vista de Antonio.

**Yo: **Me alegra que te guste. La verdad es que si hubiera estado bien más manoseo.


	10. ¡Maldita bata!

**Lo siento por tardar en actualizar y no avisar que iba a estar tanto tiempo sin subir nada.**

**Después de un largo mes de exámenes por fin soy libre, así que ya he podido escribir el capítulo y subirlo. Además voy a poder subir capítulos más a menudo a partir de ahora.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¡Maldita bata!**

Estuve mirando el reloj del móvil una y otra vez, las horas pasaban muy rápidas y cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo para dormir, ya que entre el incómodo sofá y que en cuanto escuchaba a Antonio moverse me levantaba a ver si se había despertado y necesitaba algo, no pegaba ojo. Si probé a contar ovejas y eso no me servía para nada, joder. Con lo cómoda que era mi cama me daban unas ganas increíbles de irme a casa y dormir allí además… que estaba acostumbrado a dormir desnudo, quieras o no se nota la diferencia y mucho.

Y a pesar de todo conseguí dormir, aunque solo fuese algo…

—Lovi… Despierta… Lovi, por favor…—Nada más escuchar a Antonio me levanté pensando que le pasaba algo, ya que por su voz parecía que le ocurría algo.

—¿E-estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?—Le pregunté preocupado de que le pasase algo.

—Me tenías muy preocupado. Me he despertado y te encontrado aquí… al principio pensaba que aún estaba soñado, pero has empezado a llorar y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Te encuentras bien?—Me dijo secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Y-yo… Te he preguntado primero…—Dije apartado la cara y secándome yo mismo la cara. No me acordaba de lo que había soñado con claridad pero estaba seguro de quien salía en ese sueño para terminar así.—¿Qué si te ocurre algo, bastardo?—Le repetí, pero no he hizo ningún caso.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? Me lo puedes contar si te sientes mejor. Puedo ser tu hombro en el que llorar. Aunque si no lloras mejor, que me gusta más verte feliz… o enfadado que es como estoy acostumbrado a verte…

—He soñado contigo, y por eso ha sido una terrible pesadilla. Y como se te ocurra decirle a alguien lo que acabas de ver el que va a llorar vas a ser tu.—Le dije para que me dejase tranquilo, no quería hablar de ese tema así que le dije esa mentira. Se iba a poner a hablar de nuevo y como seguramente me diría alguna tontería le tape la boca con una mano.—Más te vale que lo que vayas a decir sea como estas tú, si no quieres ver lo que es bueno.

—Yo estoy genial, si solo me he despertado porque quería beber un poco de agua. Y entonces te he visto aquí… en mi habitación… durmiendo… Por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pues… Como estabas un poco acatarrado, yo… eh… me he quedado por si necesitamos algo esta noche.—Me quedé un poco avergonzado. No sabía exactamente que decirle.—Pero ya te ves mucho mejor… Así que ponte a dormir ya.

—¡Lovi! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu voz ya está mucho mejor. Te vas a poner bien ¡Qué alivio!—Se emocionó solo mientras lo decía.—Espera… ¿Has dicho que te has quedado porque estabas tan preocupado por mí que has tenido que venir a cuidarme?

—N-no te inventes las cosas bastardo.—Dije mientras notaba que mis mejillas se estaban coloreando.—V-vete a dormir ya…

Me tumbé en el sofá dándole la espalda a Antonio, no por nada en especial, solo quería que no viera mi cara colorada. Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando noté como el tonto de Antonio me tapó con una sábana y me daba las buenas noches, como no sabía que decirle me hice el dormido.

—Me da pena despertarlo… Es que ha pasado mala noche…—La voz de Antonio me despertó por segunda vez ese día. Pero me hice el remolón e intenté seguir durmiendo.

—Ya, pero tendría que haber entrado a trabajar hace media hora… Si lo pilla Arthur le va a caer una buena…—Tras escuchar eso me levanté de golpe, no solo porque fuese Elizabeta y quisiera saludarla, sino porque tenía razón. Miré el reloj y ya era tardísimo.

—_Ciao bella.—_Le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas.—Me quedaría a hablar contigo pero tengo prisa. No le digas a Arthur que me he puesto a trabajar tarde.—Dije ya en la puerta.

Sabía muy bien que correr por los pasillos y más en los de un hospital está prohibió, pero esa vez era una cuestión de vida o muerte, es que estábamos hablando de mi vida. A la velocidad de la luz me vestí y preparé para trabajar. Una vez terminé fui a la habitación de Antonio, con un poco de suerte aún estaba Eli con él. Y si, tuve mucha suerte.

—Lo siento por saludarte de esa manera antes.—Dije entrando en la habitación y acercándome a ella.—Ya puedo darte los buenos días como es debido.

—No pasa nada Lovi, es que tenías prisa.—Antonio se dio por aludido y contestó cuando en realidad no le estaba hablando a él.—Yo tampoco te he podido dar los buenos días, así que…¡Buenos días!

A Elizabeta se le escapó una leve risa, dándose cuenta del malentendido.

—Bueno, os dejo que os deis los buenos días tranquilos.—Dijo Eli acercándose a la puerta, antes de despedirse y desaparecer… Yo que había ido expresa y exclusivamente a hablar con ella. Iba a salir yo también por la puerta para seguir hablando con ella pero mi paciente me llamó.

—Lovi…—Me dijo con cara de pena.—¿Te puedes quedar un raro conmigo?

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede? Tengo cosas que hacer.—Le dije acercándome a su cama.—¿Es que te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No me duele nada pero… ¿Si te digo lo contrario te quedarías?—Dijo emocionado como si se le acabase de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo.

—Como me mientas en algo así yo mismo me ocuparé que sea verdad.—Le dije cabreado, me molestaría que me mintiese en algo así, no solo él sino todos los pacientes. Eso era algo que me enfadaba de verdad.—Fingir que te duele algo o aparentar estar enfermo es lo peor que se te podría ocurrir.

En cuando terminé de hablar me fui de la habitación, me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que si seguía allí iba a cabrearme aún más. Iba tan enfadado que por el pasillo ni me di cuenta y me choqué contra alguien que tiré al suelo del golpe, lo primero que pensé fue que había tirado sin querer a una bella y delicada mujer, ya que la mayoría de veces que me chocaba contra alguien el que termina en el suelo era yo. Pero no, ni era bella, ni era delicada, y para empezar… ni era una mujer. Se quedó mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y con sus inconfundibles cejas fruncidas. Varios segundos después se levantó del suelo muy serio, demasiado serio.

—Yo hoy me he puesto a trabajar pronto, si te dicen lo contrario es mentira.—Me puse nervioso al pensar que alguien le habría dicho que me había puesto a trabajar tarde.—Sabes que nunca llego tarde.—Eso era verdad, pero porque casi siempre íbamos a trabajar juntos, así normal que no llegase tarde me hacía ir siempre quince minutos antes, a veces hasta veinte.

—¿Cómo vas a llegar tarde si al final te has quedado a dormir en el hospital con Antonio. Aunque con la conversación que escuché ayer, ya no me sorprendo…—Dijo Arthur riéndose maliciosamente.

—¿Es que ayer me estuviste esperando a que volviese a casa pronto? Qué detalle de tu parte.—Le dije intentando dejarlo mal.—Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un mal pensado y escuches cosas que no son.

—Es verdad, no se puede pensar mal de que dijeses que Antonio te desnudó en la playa. Y aun encima es que lo dijiste TÚ.

—Para empezar que quede claro que mis bóxer no se despegaron ni un segundo de mi culo. Y que yo nunca he habría dejado si no llega a ser por los tres idiotas que me forzaron.

—Las cosas mejoran. Así que te metieron mano entre los tres salidos.

En ese momento unos enfermeros se acercaron al cejas a preguntarle algo, así que no pude contestarle. Aunque no habría ningún problema, ya tendría mucho tiempo para hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que me había dicho.

El primer lugar por el que me pasé fue la consulta de Gilbert, aún tenía que echarle la bronca ya que por su culpa Antonio se puso enfermo en día anterior. También tenía que haber pasado por la consulta de Francis pero esa era aún más peligrosa que la de Gilbert y eso ya era decir.

Toqué a la puerta, y desde dentro la voz chillona de Gilbert me dijo que entrara. Me lo pensé varias veces antes de entrar, hasta que con mucho cuidado pasé, encontrándome al albino sentado en su silla mirándose en un pequeño espejo.

—Muchas veces me pregunto por qué me molesta tanto la gente cuando estoy tan tranquilo en mi consulta, pero al mirarme al espejo se me resuelven todas las dudas. Si es que soy perfecto en todos los sentidos.—Cuando me senté en la silla de enfrente despegó la mirada del maldito espejo y ya me atendió.—¿Qué quieres del asombroso yo?—Dijo haciendo una pose, y seguro que se pensaba que quedaba bien haciendo esas tonterías.

—Pues vengo a dejarte bien clarito que es tu maldita culpa que Antonio enfermase ayer.—Le dije muy serio y de brazos cruzados.—Quiero que te disculpes y…—Me interrumpió mientras estaba hablando, cosa que me cabreó más de lo que estaba ya.

—Un momento, si mal no recuerdo el que tenía que cuidar a Antonio eras tú. Yo solo me ocupaba de llevar a cabo mi magnifico plan, que por ciento fue asombroso, no me extraña que me tengan envidia, si es que soy genial y todo lo que organizo también es genial.—No se callaba ni un momento, me tenía harto con tanto hablar de él, él y él. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza sin saber que hacer ya que le había intentado interrumpir varias veces y no funcionaba seguía hablando como si nada.—Me tienes que traer a Antonio ahora tengo que hacerle el tac.

—¿Qué?—Le pregunté confuso ya que no le estaba escuchando desde hacía ya rato.

—Recapitulemos, estas en un hospital, eres un enfermero y yo un asombroso médico y te he pedido que me traigas a tu paciente Antonio para hacerle una prueba.

—Joder, eso ya lo he entendido, no soy tonto.—Me tenía tan cansado de escucharle que ya ni me molesté en seguir diciéndole que su idea de la playa fue estúpida, pero solo por miedo a que me contase su vida otra vez.

Justo cuando me levanté de la silla para ir a por Antonio el pesado me llamó otra vez y me dijo que me sentase. De un cajón de la mesa sacó un estúpido e infantil walkie-talkie, y yo que pensaba que más tonto no podía ser.

—Aquí pollo amarillo, si alguien puede oírme responda, cambio.—Me quedé boquiabierto viéndole hacer el tonto, pero lo peor fue cuando le contestaron.

—¿Ya me echabas de menos, _mon amour_?—Me dio un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Francis al otro lado del juguete.

—Contigo no quería hablar, además cuando termines de hablar tienes que decir cambio, además no has dicho tu nombre en clave, no puedo saber quién eres. Cambio.—Dijo Gilbert como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

—Aquí amor pasional, al habla con pollo amarillo, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? Cambio.—Dijo el galo lloriqueando.

—Aquí tomate rojo. ¡No os vais a creer lo que os voy a contar!—De repente Antonio también se unió a la conversación. Me iba a ir, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me quedé en silencio a ver que decían.—¿A que no sabéis quien se ha quedado a cuidarme durante la noche? Cambio.—En cuanto escuché eso me llevé más manos a la cara, mientras, Gilbert me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa de tonto.

—Déjame pensar… ¿Quién puede ser?—Dijo el estúpido alemán, fingiendo no saberlo.—¿Por casualidad no será alguien que trabaja en el hospital?—Antonio contestó que sí muy emocionado.—¿No será alguien con quien te llevas muy bien? ¿Alguien con quien estuviste el día de la playa?—Antonio contestaba después de cada pregunta con un sí.—¿Alguien con quien te gusta pasar el rato?—La voz de Gilbert me traía mala espina ya que cada vez sonaba más seria y cuando el alemán se pone serio o es que está intentando pensar o que está tramando algo, y como intentar pensar no es lo suyo yo me decantaba por lo segundo.—¿Esa persona es alguien a quien aprecias mucho?—El sí de Antonio a esta pregunta hizo que me sonrojase un poco.—Creo que ya lo tengo, pero para asegurarme, esa persona te parece atractiva ¿Verdad?

Tras un silencio, Antonio dijo que sí, tan convencido de que era verdad, "Será gilipollas". Gilbert empezó a reírse sin parar señalándome, me pasó el pequeño espejo que tenía antes, y solo por curiosidad vi mi reflejo en él. Sí, era lo que me temía, estaba tan rojo que irradiaba luz propia.

—Entonces lo tengo muy claro… Es ¡Francis!—Gritó el alemán que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista negra.

—No, no es él, es Lovi el que se ha quedado conmigo toda la noche.—Dijo Antonio con voz de pena.

—Es verdad como he podido ser tan tonto Francis no te parece para nada guapo.—Dijo el albino aun riéndose.

—Eso ha dolido que os estoy escuchando.—Francis empezó a lloriquear.—¿Entonces no te parezco atractivo, Antonio?

—Claro que si Francis… Cambiando de tema, Lovi se ha enfadado conmigo. No sé qué hacer para que me perdone.—Gilbert me miró con cara de extrañado y yo me crucé de brazos girando la cara.

—¿Os habéis peleado? En un momento estoy en tu habitación para consolarte. No te muevas.—Dijo Francis con voz de salido, a lo que yo contesté levantándome de la silla y quitándole a Gilbert su juguete.

—¡Cómo te atrevas a hacerle algo al bastardo de Antonio te vas a arrepentir, maldito francés salido! Ni le toques un pelo…—Gilbert me interrumpió dándome palmaditas en la espalda.—¿¡Que!?—Le dije de mala manera.

—Para hablar tienes que mantener pulsado el botón.—Dijo señalándome un puto botón que tenía el maldito walkie-talkie.—Kesesese, me da la sensación que no lo vas a volver a decir.

—Me voy a por Antonio.—Le dije lanzándole su estúpido juguete.

Salí de la consulta esperando llegar antes que Francis a la habitación de Antonio, pero me fue imposible, lo intenté de verdad ya que no me hacia ninguna gracia estar en la misma habitación que ese salido, pero el ver a dos chicas guapas pudo conmigo y me quedé hablando con ellas. Además de bellísimas eran tan simpáticas. Tal vez me entretuve demasiado, pero también me hubiese gustado seguir hablando con ellas.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de mi paciente en seguida pude escuchar la voz del francés. Pasé por la puerta, después de pensármelo varias veces. Y en cuanto pasé vi como Francis estaba al lado de Antonio y con su mano tocando ligeramente el culo a mi paciente y cuando dijo ligeramente para Francis me refiero a descaradamente para los demás.

—¿Lovi?—Dijo el muy idiota sin darse ni cuenta que le estaban metiendo mano.—¿Has venido a perdonarme?

—No.—Le dije tajantemente.—Solo he venido a por ti, que Gilbert te tiene que hacer una prueba.—No me acerqué a su cama como de costumbre porque tenía que mantener las distancia de seguridad con cierto galo.—¡Y tu deja de meterme mano a mi paciente!—Me arrepentí de dirigirle la palabra a Francis ya que en dos segundos lo tenía a mi lado con es cara de salido.

—Lovino, ¿También quieres que te de mimitos a ti?— Di todos los pasos hacia atrás hasta dar con la pared.—No seas tímido…

—Bastardo no dejes que se acerque a mí.—Dije cerrando los ojos pensando que el sufrimiento pasaría más rápido.

—Yo que tu no me acercaría más a Lovino.—Escuchar la voz seria de Antonio hizo abriera los ojos. Este se acercó a nosotros y puso una mano en el hombro de Francis.—Francis ¿Nos puedes dejar un momento solos?

El francés tan asustado como yo, o más, se despidió de nosotros guiñándonos un ojo. Y después desapareció de la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

—Lovi…—Me dijo más tranquilo.—Si Francis se vuelve a acercar a ti, me lo dices, yo me ocuparé de que sea arrepienta.

—Joder. Menos mal que sois amigos.—Dije mirando al suelo.

—Yo solo protejo lo que es mi… quiero decir, protejo a mis amigos—No le di importancia a lo primero que iba a decir, porque ya pensaba que era yo el que veía cosas o más bien escuchaba cosas que no eran. No había dormido bien y solo quería pensar que era eso.—Decías que Gilbert me quería ver ¿No?

—Sí, va-vamos de una maldita vez.—Y aun encima me puse nervioso.

Durante el camino a la consulta de Gilbert permanecimos en silencio, además estuve tan despistado que Antonio me tuvo que decir que me había equivocado de planta al pulsar el botón del ascensor. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir y mucho.

—¿Se puede?—Dijo alegremente Antonio dando golpecitos en la puerta de la consulta.

Cuando Antonio pasó yo me iba a trabajar pero Gilbert me dijo que me necesitaba, algo malo iba a pasar, lo presentía. Me senté en una silla al lado de Antonio esperando a que me dijera dos tonterías y me dejase irme, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¿Por qué os sentáis?—Dijo el alemán levantándose de la silla.—Tenemos que ir a hacerte la prueba.

Me levanté con desgana ya que quieras o no la silla era cómoda, además que iba a estar todo el día de pie. Le seguimos hasta una sala donde estaba el tac, y una gran ventana que comunicaba esa sala con la de al lado.

—Lovino, prepara a Antonio para hacerle el tac, yo te estaré esperando en la otra sala.—Dijo Gilbert mientras salía por la puerta, para después saludarnos por el cristal y ya de paso hacer tonterías, pero eso ya no me extrañaba.

—Antonio tienes que meterte en esa habitación, y ponerte esto.—Le dije dándole una bata que acababa de coger, y señalándole una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación para que la gente se cambiara.—¡Antonio!—Le llamé de nuevo al ver que no me estaba haciendo ningún caso, sino que estaba mirando la maquina con la boca abierta.

—¿Y-yo me tengo que meter ahí dentro?—Me dijo temblándole la voz, lo que extrañó bastante.

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo?—Le dije riéndome por lo bajo.—Si solo te tienes que tumbar, la maquina te mete dentro para verte por dentro y ya. No es como si te fueras a quedar encerrado.—Por la cara de mi paciente, creo que lo asusté más.—¿Por casualidad no acordaras si eres claustrofóbico?

—¿Qué?—Me dijo aún más asustado.—P-pues no lo sé…

—Seguro que no, tu eres muy valiente.—Le dije dirigiéndole a la habitación para que se cambiase dándole la bata.—No tardes.—Tras cerrar la puerta, me acerqué al cristal por donde podía ver a Gilbert sentado en una silla.—¿Ya tienes todo preparado?

—Claro que sí, soy tan rápido como asombroso, por eso soy tan genial.—Dijo acomodándose más en la silla.

Me giré para asegurarme que Antonio no había salido de la habitación para hacerle una pregunta a su médico que no quería que él escuchase.

—Idiota alemán, esta prueba la haces por simple rutina ¿No?—Tras el insulto gratuito hacia su persona, bajé considerablemente el volumen de mi voz. Me giré de nuevo para asegurarme que mi paciente no había salido de la habitación.—Porque Antonio está bien…¿No?

—¿Es preocupación lo que creo que estas sintiendo? Un nuevo sentimiento para Lovino ¿Será que estas preocupado por su querido Antonio?—Me dijo riéndose de mí.

—Pero contéstame pedazo de imbécil. Y preocupada va a estar tu familia cuando vea lo que voy a hacer contigo.—Si no llega a estar el cristal de por medio le hubiese dado la paliza de su vida.

En cuando escuché a Antonio llamarme le contesté de muy mal humor, pero por culpa de su estúpido médico que me sacaba de los nervios. Me giré con cara de pocos amigos y allí estaba el bastado que se acercó a mí y me cogió de la camiseta y empezó a dar pequeños tirones.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora, bastardo?—Me crucé de brazos esperando que me contara alguna tontería.

—¿Me puedes atar la bata? Es que como los nudos están en la espalda no me salen.—Y sin que le pudiese contestar se dio media vuelta, y como la bata era de las que se ataba por detrás, y Antonio era lo bastante tonto como para no saber hacerse un puto nudo, le pude ver lo que es toda la parte trasera. ¡Maldita bata!

Me quedé pillado durante unos segundos ya que era la primera persona que me decía eso, y también la primera persona, o mejor dicho hombre, que no le importaba que le viese todo el… la parte que une la espalda con las piernas.

Me puse a atar primero los cordones que estaban pegados a cuello, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que llevaba un collar.

—Te tienes que quitar el collar para la prueba.—Le dije cuando ya había terminado de atar el primer nudo. El mismo intentó quitarse el collar pero no atinaba le estaban temblando las manos, no me podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso.—Anda deja eso, ya te lo quito yo.—Dije desenganchando el collar.—Te lo guardo y ahora cuando terminemos te lo devuelvo.

—Guárdalo bien, que desde que estuve a mi casa siento que lo tengo que llevar puesto…—Me dijo girándose y cogiendo el collar para después ponérmelo. En ese momento me acordé que el collar no lo llevaba el día del plan de Gilbert. Iba a preguntarse si recordaba algo pero ese momento no era el mejor, así que se lo preguntaría después cuando Antonio llevase más ropa.

—Bueno gírate que termine de atar la bata.—En cuanto se lo dije se dio la vuelta. Maldito lugar para poner un estúpido nudo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser gusto donde termina la espalda? ¡Maldita bata! Me puse incluso un poco nervioso por esa estupidez, pero muy poco.—B-bueno, túmbate allí de una vez.—Dije señalándole la camilla donde tenía que echarse.

—Muchas gracias.—Me dijo sonriéndome felizmente pero sin moverse del sitio.

—¡Túmbate ya!—Le grité al ver que no se movía.

Me miró a mí y después a la máquina, y después a mi otra vez, hasta que por fin con cara de poca convicción se tumbó en su sitio, estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de moverse.

—Tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada. Ahora no te asustes porque la maquina se va a mover y te va a meter en esa especie de tubo. Yo me voy a ir a la sala de al lado con Gilbert pero te podemos escuchar así si pasa cualquier cosa llámanos.—Le dije antes de girarme para irme a la otra sala.

Me senté en la silla que había dejado vacía Gilbert ya que empezó a encender la máquina, a decirle a Antonio que no se moviera y esas cosas. Yo mientras me quedé mirando la cruz de plata del colgante de Antonio, la llevaba puesta cuando lo ingresaron y desde que se la quitaron no se la había puesto de nuevo.

—No está mal…—Dijo Gilbert distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Entonces su cerebro está bien?—Le dije sin que se notase mucho que me preocupaba, aunque soy humano y me preocupo como todo el mundo.

—Si aún no lo he visto ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Yo a lo que me refería era a su trasero, que te has quedando mirándolo un buen raro mientras le has atado la bata.—Me quedé varios segundos asimilando la información.

—¿¡Qué!?—Dije cuando ya había entendido lo que me estaba diciendo. Vale que se lo viera pero solo fue porque estaba en mi campo de visión, nada más.

—Aunque no es tan asombroso como el mío, que quede claro.—Dijo posando una de sus manos en su culo.

—¿Pero qué cojones…?—Antes de que pudiera matarlo allí mismo, desde la otra sala escuché como Antonio nos empezaba a llamar.

—Me estoy agobiando un poco.—Dijo nervioso Antonio.—¿Me podéis sacar de aquí YA? Me falta el aire, me agobio. ¡Sacarme de aquí!—No me lo pensé dos veces y me fui a sacar a Antonio de allí, y ya cuando mi paciente estaba fuera de la maquina me quedé más tranquilo. Se levantó muy nervioso y temblando de la camilla.

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunté levantándole la cara para que me mirase.

—No dejes que vuelvan a meterme en eso.—Dijo dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro.—Ha sido horrible…

—Yo que pensaba que el matón que asusta a los demás pacientes no le tenía miedo a nada. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?—Le pregunté dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que se tranquilizase.

—Si me abrazases seguro que me encontraré mejor.—Dijo con voz el tono de voz apagado, pero a mí no me engañaba.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Gilbert que te abrace?—Dije dando un paso hacia atrás haciendo que Antonio quitase su cabeza de mi hombro. Me giré para ver que estaba haciendo Gilbert y se había sentado otra vez en la silla.—¿No piensas venir a ver cómo está tu paciente? No sé para qué cojones te pagan si no haces nada.

—Perdona pero el asombroso yo, estaba intentando hacer su trabajo. Yo no tengo el problema de que no sepas hacer el tuyo.—Dijo mofándose de mí. Se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y se empezó a reír.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que no se hacer mi trabajo!?—Me enfurecí al ver su cara de imbécil reírse de mí.

—Gilbert…—La voz de Antonio sonaba seria detrás de mí, lo que hizo que me diese un escalofrió. Me giré para ver que le pasaba ahora y parecía muy enfadado. Así que como cualquier persona haría, me alegue un poco de él.—¿Qué le acabas de decir a Lovino? Porque si has dicho lo que creo será mejor que te disculpes.—Estaba temblando y eso que me estaba defendiendo. Ese era un buen momento para tomar una nota mental "No cabrear nunca a Antonio"

—B-bastardo…—Le llamé un poco nervioso.—Déjalo, si no sabe apreciar mi trabajo es que es tonto.—La verdad es que me hubiese gustado ver como seguía asustado al alemán, pero aún no se había hecho el tac, y yo ya estaba desquiciado pensando si le pasaba algo o no.—Y tu—dije señalando al maldito de Gilbert—si tan bien haces tu trabajo, será mejor que lo hagas ya.

—No…—Me dijo Antonio ya con voz de siempre.—Lovi ¿No puede ser otro día? ¿Otro mes? ¿Otro año? No dejes que me haga esa prueba que casi me muero ahí dentro.

—Vamos a ver bastardo. ¿Tú crees que dejaría que te hiciesen una prueba que te pudiese hacer algo malo? Pues no. Vale que de ese estúpido alemán no te puedas fiar, en eso te comprendo. Pero que no te fíes de mí, eso no te lo voy a perdonar.—Me crucé de brazos fingiendo un enfado, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a enfadarme que ya me salía solo.

—Yo sí que me fio de ti, lo que pasa es que…—No sabía cómo seguir.

—Sí, sí, que no te fías de mí, di la verdad si ya estoy enfadado, no me puedo me cabrear más.—Que bien se me daba mentir también, ya que siempre me puedo cabrear más.—Bueno, como veo que no te vas a hacer el tac me voy a atender a unas pacientes monísimas que me lo pasaré mejor que aquí.

—Lovi…—Me dijo Antonio cogiéndome del brazo.—Vale haré lo que me digas pero no te vallas.

Y así es como conseguí que mi paciente se hiciese la prueba, la verdad es que seguía asustado pero por lo menos a Gilbert le dio tiempo a hacerle el tac antes de que se empezase a ponerse nervioso de nuevo, rogando que lo sacásemos de allí. Definitivamente, Antonio era claustrofóbico. Cuando lo mandé a que se cambiara le pregunté a Gilbert como estaba pero el muy idiota me dijo que era secreto de sumario, y bla bla bla egocentrismo por aquí, bla bla bla egocentrismo por allá, y que se lo preguntara a Antonio que seguro que le hacía ilusión contármelo. Por lo menos eso parecía que eran buenas noticias.

—Ya estoy, Lovi.—Dijo Antonio abrazándome por la espalda.

—Suéltame si no quieres saber que es el dolor de verdad.—Tras decir eso me soltó pero sin embargo cuando me giré con cara de pocos amigos él tenía su cara de felicidad extrema.—En serio, como me vuelvas a abrazar es lo último que haces en tu vida.

—Entonces moriré feliz.—Dijo antes de abrazarme de nuevo. Le di un cabezazo contra lo primero que mi cabeza encontró, su barbilla.—¡Ay! Eso duele.—Se quejó soltándome para pasarse una mano por su barbilla. Y no le di tan fuerte, lo que pasa es se quejaba por quejarse.

—Pues jodete, por no hacerme caso.—Salí por la puerta cabreado y empecé a caminar por el pasillo con ninguna dirección en concreta.

Me puse a atender a pacientes con normalidad en seguida, y aunque tuve que aguantar a unos cuantos estúpidos que lo único que saben es criticar, tuve la alegría de atender a unas chicas nuevas, que eran muy agradables además de guapas. Me sentía tan afortunado cuando eso pasaba, y más cuando me encontré por el pasillo a otra bellísima mujer.

—_Ciao _Elizabeta, cuanto me alegro de volver a verte.—Le dije acercándome a ella y dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Hola Lovino.—Me dijo tan amable como siempre.—Yo también me alegro de verte.

Me puse a hablar con ella un rato, que casi nunca coincidían nuestros horarios y no podía verla todo lo que me gustaría, tendría que decirle algo al cejas para que lo arreglase.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Deberíais estar trabajando.—Y hablando del rey de Roma.—Quiero veros trabajando a la de ya.—Muy obedientemente Elizabeta se puse a trabajar disculpándose por estar hablando durante el trabajo.

—Yo no te enseñé a tratar así a las mujeres, así normal que no ligaras en la universidad. Además el que se ha puesto a hablar he sido yo, ella no tiene la culpa. Tienes que disculparte.—Le dije haciéndome el interesante, hasta que me puso una cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?—Dijo Arthur pasándose una mano por la cara.—Si sigues así no me extrañaría que te echasen, y yo ya no voy a ser el que te salve el culo otra vez. Y yo sí que ligaba en la universidad, lo que pasa es que tú te pasabas.

—¿Cómo que me pasaba ligando?—Esa era la primera pregunta que quería me que contestase, aunque también me importaba saber porque se pensaba él que había evitado que me echasen, ni que tuviese tanto poder.

—Pues eso, lo que oyes. Y más te vale que te pongas a trabajar ya, si no quieres hacer horas extra para recuperar las de ahora.—Definitivamente se le había subid a la cabeza eso de ser el enfermero jefe.

—Vale me voy a trabajar…—Le dije en un tono tranquilo ya que se me acababa de ocurrir un plan.—Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo, tenías que hablar con alguien, ¿No? Antonio aún está esperando que le cuentes lo mal que os llevabais.

—Ahora estoy muy ocupado, más tarde me pasaré.—Dijo haciéndose el distraído.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Seguro que estas de trabajo hasta arriba.—Le dije sarcásticamente claro está, ya que si hubiera estado tan ocupado como decía no me hubiese molestado y posiblemente seguiría hablando con Elizabeta.

—Vale, vale, si tanto te preocupa tu amiguito iré ahora, pero tú te vienes.

Qué bien me lo iba a pasar, o por lo menos eso creía.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación Antonio estaba tumbado en su cama hablando por el estúpido walkie-talkie, pero en cuanto nos vio se despidió de los otros dos idiotas y se levantó para después acercarse a mí y cogerme las manos.

—¿Me perdonas? Ya sé que hoy me he portado fatal pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.—Rápidamente me solté y le enseñé mis dos dedos corazón. Después le giré la cara y me fui a sentar en el sofá donde había pasado tan mala noche. Me miró con cara de pena y entonces le evité la mirada de nuevo. Ya no solo era por los putos abrazos que me daba sin mi permiso, sino por lo que dijo de fingir estar malo para que no me fuera. ¡Como odiaba eso! Ya sé que antes se me pasó un poco pero su disculpa me lo recordó.

—Hola, soy Arthur, no sé si te acordaras de mí, soy el chico con quien hablaste el otro día…—¿Cómo se iba a olvidar el bastado de esas cejas?—He buscado un rato libre para contarte como nos llevábamos en el instituto.—Arthur notablemente nervioso se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.—La verdad… es que no nos llevábamos tan bien como te conté el otro día.

—¿No? ¿Entonces era mentira lo que me contaste?—Dijo Antonio más tranquilo de lo que me esperaba.

—Mentira, mentira, no… Eso de que nos conocimos en el instituto es verdad. Y tampoco es que hablásemos mucho, es solo que teníamos una pequeñas… discusiones… que acababan en el despacho del director, pero nada importante.—El cejas se aclaró de nuevo la garganta.—Espero que no les des importancia a como nos llevásemos antes.—Su sonrisa británica me ponía los pelos de punta.

—No pasa nada, éramos jóvenes y hacíamos tonterías, ahora somos adultos no tenemos por qué llevarnos mal.—La respuesta de Antonio me dejó de piedra, y por lo que pude ver a Arthur también. —Además todos los amigos de Lovi son mis amigos.

—Claro Lovino y yo somos muy amigos—Dijo el inglés acercándose a mí, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.—Pero que muy buenos amigos, sino que te lo diga él.—Que cara tenía, utilizarme para que un hombre que podría pegarle la paliza de su vida no le hiciese nada, me lo tenía que apuntar.

—Bueno Arthur, me gustaría preguntarte algo.—Miré a Antonio curioso y vi que estaba un poco decaído.—Si entonces no éramos amigos… ¿Yo estaba solo? ¿No tenía amigos?—Joder, eso no, ¿Por qué me encontraba tan mal cuando hablaba de eso?

—Claro que tenías amigos, y muchos.—Miré con mala cara a Arthur para que dijese la verdad y no mintieses con esos temas.—E-es verdad, no me mires así. Además tenías un amigo con el que ibas a todas partes. Os llevabais muy bien, aunque él era muy serio…

—¿Sabes cómo se llama?—Preguntó Antonio con esperanza en la mirada, hasta que el cejas le dijo que no. Si lo hubiese sabido no le hubiese dicho nada, me sentía mal por él.

Nos fuimos de la habitación en seguida, ya que teníamos que trabajar. Ese día fui una vez más a la habitación de Antonio antes de irme, y me lo encontré durmiendo con la televisión encendida. Tenía que estar tan aburrido solo. Apagué el televisor y tapé a Antonio con una sábana para que no cogiese frio. Después me fui a la salida donde Arthur me estaba esperando para irnos a casa.

Ya en casa dejé las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y al mirarme en el espejo, que teníamos justo al entrar, me di cuenta de algo, aun llevaba el colgante de Antonio, se me olvidó por completo y seguro que el tonto de Antonio me vio con el puesto y no me dijo nada. Al día siguiente se lo tenía que devolver, a ver si me acordaba.

Me iba a ir a mi habitación pero me acordé de algo, y por curiosidad, solo por curiosidad, me di media vuelta y giré la cabeza para mirarme por detrás con el espejo.

—Pues mi trasero tampoco está mal.—Dije de mejor humor, hasta que giré la vista hacia el pasillo y vi a Arthur que me miró raro antes de irse al salón sin soltar ni una palabra.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y por escribirme reviews, soy infinitamente feliz al saber que os gusta mi historia. **

**Chic:** Los pacientes es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que cuchichear, y aun van a tener más cosas de las que hablar. Feliciano ha pensado que mejor no decirle nada a su hermano por ahora. Romulus es un caso aparte y ya se enterará de las relaciones de sus hijos. Y si, a Lovino no le gusta quedarse en el hospital a dormir por muy malos recuerdos… el por qué ya lo desvelaré más adelante.

**Darkmoon:** Como dices un punto débil de Lovino es ser demasiado orgulloso, y eso le va a pasar factura. Aunque contra los pacientes tiene las de ganar ya que Lovino no se calla cuando se enfada de verdad, y además ya está Antonio para dejarles clarito con quien se meten.

La verdad es que Arthur es uno de los personajes de los que más me cuesta escribir, ya que tampoco tengo muy claro hasta qué punto es un caballero o hasta cual se puede burlar de los demás.

Si, Antonio ya se ve que está interesado en Lovino, y aunque el pobre no ve que tenga muchas oportunidades él lo intenta y no va a dejar de intentarlo.

La verdad es que me encanta hacer que Lovino y Feliciano se lleven bien y escribir escenas de ellos, aunque discutir tienen que discutir, que eso es lo más normal entre hermanos. Y como dices un tema muy bueno de discusión va a ser la pareja de Feliciano.

Los pretendiente de los hijos de Romulus van a tener que vérselas primero con él antes de que sean pareja, aquí uno de los motivos por los que Feliciano oculta su novio a su padre.

Contestando tu pregunta, la atracción que va a ir sintiendo Lovino al principio no se va a darse cuenta de eso, pero después la va a ir rechazando porque, además de que Lovino nunca se ha sentido atraído por un hombre, no va a ver bien que el tener una relación con un paciente, porque es responsable y no quiere tener distracciones en el trabajo, además de otros motivos.

Y tranquilo la historia no la voy a abandonar, la verdad es que tenía que haber avisado de que iba a estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

**Guest:** Aquí te dejo un capítulo más. Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste.


	11. Un paseo peligroso

**Lo siento mucho por la tardanza (eso que dije que iba a actualizar más a menudo), este capítulo me ha llevado mucho tiempo terminarlo para que me gustase el resultado.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a TomatoKiss, que se lo prometí, además que siempre me anima a escribir, y creo que si no llega a ser por ella el capítulo no lo habría subido aun.**

**Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Antonio, la verdad es que me ha costado escribirlo, tuve que empezar el capítulo tres veces, pero lo que importa es que ya lo tengo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Un paseo peligroso (POV Antonio)**

Me desperté de la siesta muy acalorado, así que me fui a por una botella de agua, no sin antes mirar al sofá para ver si estaba Lovino, pero era demasiado bonito para que ocurriese dos veces en un día. Ya con el agua salí a la terraza del hospital a que me diese el aire. No tenía muy claro que hacer, ya que ni Lovino, ni Francis, ni Gilbert estarían ya en el hospital, habían trabajado por la mañana, por lo que era poco probable que estuviesen entonces.

Estuve pensando que hacer esa tarde y entonces se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de salir del hospital a dar una vuelta. Total, nadie se iba a dar cuenta y aún faltaba mucho para la cena. Volví emocionado a la habitación y me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros que me traje de mi casa o mejor dicho, de mi antigua casa. Una vez vestido con ropa de calle cogí el móvil y la cartera antes de salir por la puerta intentando no llamar la atención. Me sentía como un espía de las películas, lo que me hacía dudar ¿Había visto muchas películas así? Directamente, ¿Había películas de esa clase? No le di importancia ya que desde que desperté me había estado pasando lo mismo. Tener la misma sensación de saber cosas pero sin llegar acordarme de ellas, muy raro y frustrante.

Ya fuera del hospital respiré hondo y me fui feliz a pasear por la calle, si hubiese llegado a saber que escaparme un ratito era tan fácil lo hubiese hecho el primer día.

El primer lugar que quería visitar era mi antigua casa, aunque fuese desde fuera, pero como fuimos en coche no me acordaba del recorrido muy bien. Menos mal que tenía un plan B, saqué mi carnet de identidad y miré la dirección que venía en ella. Feliz me acerqué a la primera persona que pasaba por la calle.

—Disculpe señor, me podría decir por donde ir para llegar a la calle…—Miré de nuevo el carnet para asegurarme de que le decía bien el nombre.

—Pues no, tengo ni idea.—Me dijo antes de seguir andando.

Volví a preguntar a otra persona sin perder la esperanza, y ya cuando se lo pregunté a unas cuantas encontré a alguien que si sabía dónde estaba esa calle.

—Sí, se dónde está esa calle, pero para llegar andando está un poco lejos, te va a llevar su tiempo.—La mujer dudó un momento y después empezó a decirme por donde tenía que ir para llegar, lo único que me quedó claro de tantos luego giras hacia la derecha, sigues recto y cruzar unas cuantas carreteas, es que si me perdía podía preguntar a otra persona.

—Muchas gracias señora, ha sido muy amable.—Le dije despidiéndome de ella y empezando a caminar.

—¡Espere!—Me llamó la mujer de nuevo por lo que me paré para ver si necesitaba algo.—Está yendo en dirección contraria, le había dicho por allí.—Me dijo señalando una calle.

—Muchas gracias otra vez.—Dije ya en la dirección correcta.

Cuando llegué al final de la calle me fui a la derecha, pero no porque me acordase de la dirección, sino porque tenía un presentimiento, y así hice con todas las demás calles, y no es que al final llegase a mi casa, porque ni me acerqué. Después de un largo rato andando, supuse que me había perdido, porque tampoco sabía volver. Y cuando me dispuse a preguntar de nuevo la calle no me dejó nadie claro donde estaba. Cansado me senté en un banco en el cual se sentó después un hombre mayor y se puso a contarme su interesante vida, al rato se fue a casa que tenía que cenar, cosa que me recordó que yo también tendría que volver al hospital para hacer lo mismo.

Suspiré pasándome la mano por el pelo, sabía que era tarde pero no me apetecía preguntar dónde estaba el hospital, porque directamente no me apetecía volver. Me quedé un momento mirando a las personas que pasaban por la calle hasta que me fije en una mujer y un hombre más o menos de mi edad que en cuanto me miraron giraron la vista hacia otro lado y aceleraron el paso, en ese momento sentí una sensación extraña y tuve la necesidad de pararlos.

—Un momento.—Dije cogiéndole del brazo al hombre que rápidamente me hizo que lo soltase apartando el brazo rápidamente. Los dos se detuvieron y me mantuvieron una mirada amenazante.

—¿Vienes de buenas después de todo lo que nos hicisteis a todos? No me hagas reír Antonio.—Dijo el hombre muy enfadado.

—Yo…—No sabía que decir, había encontrado a personas que me conocía, pero estaba claro que no les caía bien.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarles algo se fueron, y no hice nada para detenerlos. Por fin había encontrado a alguien (aparte de Arthur) que me conocía y los dejé irse.

Me tuve que sentar en un banco porque me empecé a encontrar mal. Entonces fue cuando me empecé a arrepentir de estar tan lejos del hospital. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza en cuanto me empezó a doler. Y lo único que recuerdo más antes de despertar en el hospital es intentar levantarme del banco.

—¿Antonio? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ves la maravillosa persona que tienes delante?—Gilbert me empezó a pasar la mano delante de la cara.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Le pregunté un poco aturdido.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? Pues te contaré, aquí el señor Antonio ha salido a dar una vuelta sin el permiso de nadie, y por lo que me han dicho te has desmayado por la calle y fíjate, te has dado otro golpe en la cabeza.—Me pasé la mano por el pelo hasta encontrar la zona en la que me había dado el golpe.—Por suerte esta vez solo ha sido un chichón. Y ya para mejorar el día después te han traído en una ambulancia al hospital, otra vez. Y por último me han llamado a mí, al mejor médico que podrían tener. Si es que no saben vivir sin mí y se inventan escusas para que vengan, porque se lo ha inventado ¿Verdad?—Miré hacia otro lado para no tener que contestarle.—¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para salir del hospital completamente solo? ¡No! No me lo digas, no quiero saberlo.

—Es que me aburría solo, nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar nada malo.—Le dije intentando excusarme.—Esto es muy aburrido cuando no estás aquí, Gilbert.—Le dije para que dejase de mirarme con mala cara, y la verdad es que funcionó.

—Lo sé, yo soy el alma de la fiesta, o en este caso del hospital. Soy tan asombroso, no puedo evitar.—Así ya lo mantendría un rato ocupado hasta que se diese cuenta que me estaba regañando.

Le sonreí feliz mientras me contaba lo increíble que era. Pero de repente se me vino a la cabeza una imagen de las dos personas que había visto esa tarde y de algunos más, me estaban mirando con pena. Cerré los ojos con fuerza pensando que así esa imagen desaparecería de mi cabeza.

—Antonio, ¿Qué te ocurre?—Me preguntó mi médico preocupado.

—Nada, estoy bien…—Le dije sonriendo para que no se preocupase.—Aunque…—Me quedé un momento callado antes de contarle lo que me había ocurrido.

—No pasa nada, todo el mundo tiene enemigos. Bueno… yo soy la excepción que cumple la regla, a mí nadie me puede odiar, sino adorar.—Se puso a hablar de nuevo de él durante un buen rato, hasta que se acordó de lo que le estaba diciendo.—¿Por dónde iba? A sí, quiero que no te preocupes por lo del desmayo, según lo que me cuentas solo te colapsaste, nada más. Recuerda que estas mejorando muy bien. Pero por si acaso te tendré que hacer más pruebas…

—¿Qué? ¿Más pruebas?—Me quejé al pensar que tenía que hacerme pruebas en la misma máquina que esa mañana. —Bueno… Mientras que no me tenga que meter en tubos ni cosas raras, a mí me vale.

Cuando trajeron mi cena, Gilbert se tuvo que ir ya que su hermano le había llamado para que fuera a casa también a cenar. Pero antes de irse me repitió varias veces que no me fuese, ni me volviese a escapar. Y aunque le dije que no lo volvería a hacer, no lo tenía muy claro. Era demasiado tentador salir de nuevo a la calle, ya que me lo pasé bastante bien, quitando la parte en la que me encontré con esas dos personas.

Intenté dormir sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que prefería pensar en otras cosas u otras personas, pero no pude conseguirlo. A la mañana siguiente me desperté cansado de lo mal que había dormido, aunque siempre me quedaba la siesta.

—Antonio, _mon ami_, ¿Estas despierto?—Giré la cabeza nada más escuchar a Francis que estaba en la puerta.

—¡Buenos días Francis!—Le saludé alegre de poder verlo.—Hoy has venido muy pronto a trabajar.

—Sí, lo sé. He venido a propósito antes para que nos vayamos a desayunar juntos.—Me levanté de la cama emocionado en cuanto lo escuché.—Eso si quieres, claro.

—Claro que quiero, vámonos ahora mismo.—Le dije ya en la puerta.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería del hospital y en cuanto nos sentamos nos pusimos a hablar. Me sentía muy afortunado de tener a Francis ya que desde que lo conocí se había portado muy bien conmigo, y no solo porque me dejase vivir con él cuando me diesen el alta, que eso significó mucho para mí, sino que además siempre podía contarle cualquier cosa, porque me escuchaba y aconsejaba.

—¿Y qué opinas?—Le dije después de contarle lo que sucedió el día anterior.

—Pues pienso que no le tienes que dar vueltas, solo has tenido mala suerte al encontrarte a esas personas. Seguro que no te conocían bien para decir eso.—Yo no estaba tan seguro de eso.—Además si querías salir del hospital podría haberme llamado a mí o a Gilbert. No tenías que haber salido solo.

—Me encantaría llamaros, pero los walkie-talkie son solo para el hospital, la señal no llega más lejos. Y en el móvil no tengo saldo para llamar ni enviar mensajes.

—No tienes que preocuparte, te instalo una aplicación para que puedas llamar y enviar mensajes gratis. Déjame tu móvil.—Se lo di ilusionado, iba a poder llamar gratis, o eso creía hasta que vi su cara.—Tu teléfono móvil no es lo bastante nuevo como para instalar lo que te he dicho.—Puse carita de pena nada más oírlo.—Pero no te preocupes tengo otro plan, te voy a enseñar un pequeño truco llamado "cobro revertido". —Francis me explicó cómo podía llamar a otros teléfonos haciendo que la llamada la pagase el otro. Por lo que a partir de entonces podía llamar a quien yo quisiera, cuando yo quisiera.

—Muchas gracias Francis. Esto me va a servir de mucho.—Le di un abrazo como agradecimiento.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar él se tuvo que ir a trabajar, y mientras yo me fui a mi habitación ya que esperaba que Lovi llegase en cualquier momento a trabajar, pero esperé y esperé hasta que en vez de Lovino apareció por la puerta Arthur.

—Hola amigo mío.—Le dije con una sonrisa.—¿Sabes si Lovi va a venir hoy?

—Hola.—Me dijo Arthur acercándose a mi.—Lovino hoy tiene el turno de noche.

Su sonrisa fingida me irritaba nada más verla, pero como él yo también sabía fingir. El cejas no me caía bien, sobre todo después de recordar todas las peleas que tuvimos y los insultos recíprocos, además de que intentó engañarme haciéndome ver que éramos amigos. Tuve la mala suerte de recordar aquellas peleas, y no a mis amigos de verdad. Esto solo se lo conté a Gilbert para que supiese que mi memoria, aunque muy lentamente, estaba mejorando. Bueno Gilbert y también Francis, al que se lo cuento todo, es muy bueno escuchando. Pero por ninguna razón del mundo se lo podía contar a Lovi, ya que era amigo del inglés, y tal vez le molestaría que odiase a su amigo, no me podía arriesgar.

Y aunque me doliese pensarlo, todos los amigos de Lovi eran mis amigos, incluso el cejas. Por lo menos tenía una parte buena el fingir esa amistad, y es que al ser amigo de Arthur le podía sacar información sobre Lovi.

—Y Arthur, ¿Sabes por qué se ha cogido ese turno?—Le dije con una sonrisa.—Y la que me suele atender cuando no está él es Elizabeta ¿No está en este turno tampoco?

—A Lovino igual que a Elizabeta no les tocaba este turno. Así que me toca atenderte a mí.

—¡Qué bien!—Dije sarcásticamente intentando morderme la lengua para no soltarle ningún insulto.

—Por cierto, como nadie me puede avisar si te pasa algo, me pasaré de vez en cuando por aquí.—Ya lo que faltaba, tener al cejas todo el día en la habitación.

—No hace falta que te molestes, yo estoy muy bien.—Le dije para no tener que verlo aparecer por la habitación.

—Pues por lo que me han contado, ayer te desmayaste, así que para asegurarme vendré.—Cada vez tenía más claro que si volvía a ver esas cejas algo malo iba a pasar.

La verdad es que me encantaba que vinieran a visitarme, pero él precisamente no. Cuando salió de la habitación me despedí con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa porque ya se iba.

Cogí el walkie-talkie y dando mi nombre en clave, llamé a mis amigos para ver si podían hablar un rato. Tuve la suerte que Gilbert si estaba disponible.

—Aquí pollo amarillo, tengo un rato hasta que venga el siguiente paciente. Si quieres puedo llamar a un enfermero que te traiga a mi asombrosa consulta. Cambio.

—No hace falta, ya voy yo solo.—Le dije insistentemente.—Si sé muy bien donde está la consulta, no me voy a perder. Cambio.—Ya lo que me faltaba era que acompañase el cejas y tenerle que aguantar durante todo el camino.

—A pollo amarillo le da la sensación de que Lovino no está trabajando hoy. Cambio.—Me dijo entre risas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Cambio.—Le pregunté intrigado.

—Vamos, tomate rojo, si estuviese Lovino no te hubieras negado a que te acompañase hasta mi consulta.—Eso era verdad, pero tampoco me hubiera negado si me acompañaba Elizabeta, que es muy agradable y guapa.—Pero no te preocupes que siempre estas a tiempo de molestar a otra persona. Te enviará a alguien a que te traiga aquí. Cambio y corto.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que iba a ir solo y que no se preocupara, desconectó el walkie-talkie, y eso que él mismo era el que decía que no los apagásemos por si había una emergencia, aunque nunca me quedó muy claro eso de las emergencias.

Como me temía tras varios minutos apareció el inglés por la puerta, lo saludé con una sonrisa y me levanté para irnos. Y aunque no me agradara tenerlo cerca por lo menos podía seguirle preguntándole sobre Lovi.

—Bueno Arthur…—Le dije aclarándome la garganta, mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor.—Ya que no estamos hablando de nada, y la nada no tiene color, o eso creo, no sabrás por casualidad… ¿Cuál es el color favorito de tu amigo Lovi?—Me quedé mirándole esperando su respuesta, pero este se quedó pillado, y tuve que repetirle la pregunta.

—¿Eh?, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—No le contesté esperando a que le lo dijera.—Pues no lo tengo muy claro… Creo que es… ¿el verde?—¿Cómo que creía que era el verde? ¿Qué clase de amigo se creía ser?

Y tan innumerables, nunca me lo ha dicho, no me acuerdo o creo, al final saqué en claro que su color favorito es el verde; le gusta veranear en Italia; su equipo favorito de futbol es el Nápoles y que le encanta la comida italiana, y es reacio a probar otro tipo de comida. Por lo menos lo de la comida italiana ya lo sabía. Lo que también me dijo y ya sabía, era que a Lovi le encanta ligar con mujeres, y que se le da bastante bien.

Ya cuando llegué a la consulta de Gilbert se me ocurrió hacerle unas últimas preguntas y una de ellas era si Lovi tenía pareja.

—No, no tiene novia. Lovino no creo que esté hecho para eso, es demasiado mujeriego.—Dijo antes de llamar a la puerta.

—¿Y sabes si alguna vez ha estado con un hombre?—Lo que para mí era una pregunta como otra cualquiera para el inglés resultó impactante.

—¿De verdad piensas que Lovino podría haber estado con un hombre?—Me preguntó sorprendido.—¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿Cuándo dices Lovi, te refieres a Lovino? Porqué a Lovino no le van los hombres.

—No sé qué te puede parecer tan raro en mi pregunta. Y en tal caso, si no pruebas algo no puedes decir que no te gusta.

—Eso mismo digo yo de mi comida, y no por eso la quieren probar.—Dijo pensativo. Seguro que si nadie quería su comida seria por algo, ese ejemplo no era comparable.—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Cuando salgas espera aquí que me pasaré a por ti.

Me hice el sordo a ese último comentario y abrí la puerta de la consulta para encontrarme a Gilbert de pie al otro lado, como si estuviese escuchando lo que ocurría al otro lado.

—Hola Antonio, pasa, pasa, estaba aquí esperando a que llegases. Y como soy tan maravilloso sabia el momento exacto en que ibas a pasar y acabo de venir para saludarte desde la puerta. ¡Qué asombroso soy!—Si lo decía Gilbert tenía que ser verdad, que como me dijo el día que lo conocí, él siempre tiene razón.

—¿Te ha gustado el viajecito hasta mi consulta con tu amiguito?—Dijo riéndose mientras se dirigía hacia su silla para después acomodarse en ella.

—¿No me podía traer otro? Tenía que ser ÉL.—Le dije sentándome yo también el otra silla.

—Claro que podía haber llamado a otro, pero así no tenía gracia. Además tú mismo me dijiste que intentarías ser su amigo de verdad. Yo solo te doy facilidades. ¿Y por qué hago todo esto por mis amigos? Porque soy increíble.

—Pues ya me he arrepentido, solo le pondré buena cara cuando lo vea y ya está, bastante hago ya.—Me quejé.

—¿No lo vas a hacer ni por Lovino?—Dijo sorprendido llevándose las manos a la cara, la verdad es que un poco exagerado.—¿O es que ya no te gusta? ¿Has puesto los ojos en otra persona? Porque si es en mí, te comprendo. Nadie puede resistirse a mi asombroso ser.—Se levantó me miró más serio y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.—Pero lo siento, nosotros solo podemos ser amigos. Aunque seguro que Francis si estaría dispuesto a darte cariño.

—Pues si no puedo estar contigo, tendré que seguir interesado en Lovi, porque ya sabes que Francis es demasiado para mí.

Nos empezamos a reír tras mi contestación, fue entonces cuando le llamaron por teléfono. Tras colgar y me dijo que me quedase en la habitación que él se iría un momento, pero que volvería pronto.

No sé cuánto tardaría pero lo justo para ponerme a curiosear la habitación, y lo primero que llamó mi atención era un libro en la mesa. Lo cogí y antes de curiosear el interior leí el nombre, era un diccionario de sinónimos. No tenía ni idea de que haría Gilbert con algo así, no tenía ni idea hasta que empecé a pasar las páginas rápidamente y encontré un borde de página doblado, allí mismo había una palabra señalada "asombroso".

—He traído a Francis, así si decimos algo pervertido no vamos a parecer unos salidos al lado de él.—Dijo Gilbert casi gritando mientras entraba en la sala. Rápidamente dejé el diccionario en su sitio sin que se diera cuenta.

—Eso es _sensacional_.—Dije recordando uno de los sinónimos del diccionario.

—Antonio, no me puedes decir que me consideras un pervertido.—Me dijo Francis apenado, tardé varios segundos pero al final comprendí porque me lo decía.

—No, no me refiero a lo que ha dicho Gilbert, he dicho sensacional porque estás aquí.—Quise solucionar el malentendido, ya que de verdad no consideraba a Francis una persona así.—Espera… Gilbert ¿Cómo que si decimos algo pervertido?

—Claro, porque desde que nos dijiste que te gustaba Lovino no nos has contado a penas nada. Y ayer casi que le obligaste a que te mirara el culo. Kesese.—Gilbert se acercó a su silla riéndose, Francis tras oír al otro se sentó curioso en la silla de al lado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo he hecho eso? Yo nunca obligaría a nadie a hacer algo así.—No entendía lo que me quería decir, intenté hacer memoria pero no recordaba algo así, y tampoco es que me imaginase diciéndole a nadie que le mirase el culo.—Gilbert eso no es nada _alucinante_. No intentes engañarme de esa manera.

—¿Crees que el asombroso yo te mentiría? Tal vez me pasase diciendo que le obligaste, pero no me puedes negar que te inventaste lo de que no sabías atarte la bata solo para que Lovino pudiese contemplar tu cuerpo.—Me quedé sin palabras asimilando la información.

—Eso no me lo habéis contado.—Dijo Francis muy emocionado.—¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así? La verdad es que arriesgaste mucho, pero seguro que se le caería la baba contigo. Si a mí me hicieras algo así seguro que me pasaría.

—Un momento…—Dije para que me hicieran caso, ya que se pusieron a comentar entre ellos la idea que nunca tuve.—Yo… de verdad que no podía atarme la bata, es que el nudo estaba en la espalda… y era muy difícil…—Se quedaron mirándome con caras raras, hasta que empezaron a reír. Si se reían de mí no tenía gracia.—Y eso de que Lovi me mirase el culo, no creo que sea posible…—No es que lo viese poco probable, es que lo veía imposible. Que fuese yo el que le mirase el culo, si era posible, y más que posible es que ya lo había hecho, pero que fuese Lovi el que me mirase a mí…

—No fastidies Antonio, pues te quedó genial. Y desde donde yo estaba podía ver como Lovino te miraba el culo.—Me dijo Gilbert muy convencido.

—No me digas eso Gilbert.—Le dije más serio.—La verdad es que aunque Lovi me guste no creo que yo le llegue a gustar nunca.—Dije haciendo un puchero recordando las palabras tan duras del inglés diciendo que Lovi nunca estaría interesado en hombres.

—¿Y esa cara tan larga? El otro día parecías más positivo.—Dijo sin darle importancia.

—No digas eso Antonio.—Me animó Francis.—¿Por qué no le ibas a gustar a Lovino?

—Tal vez si tuviera tetas y no lo que tengo abajo, tendría más posibilidades de que se interesase por mí.

—Fíjate en nosotros, nosotros no miramos si son hombres o mujeres. Si nos gusta, pues eso, nos gusta y punto.—La verdad es que Francis tenía razón pero no era comparable.

—Este no es el Antonio que conozco. Si pudiese te pasaría un poco de mi grandiosidad para animarte, pero como no puedo, pues toda para mí.—Ese comentario no me animó para nada, así que mi amigo lo intentó de otro modo.—Sabes… yo antes pensaba igual que Lovino, bueno igual no, yo seguro pensaba más increíble pero el caso es que yo también pensaba "Que teniendo mujeres… ¿Quién quiere hombres?"

—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?—Le pregunté intrigado, pero a la vez con miedo, ya que cuando se ponía a hablar no había nada que lo detuviese, y con eso no quiero decir que no me gustase escuchar a mis amigos, que me encanta, pero es que Gilbert hacia que desconectase a la mitad de la conversación.

—Empezaré por el principio, nací un asombroso día 18 de enero del año…—Tuve que interrumpirle ya que si empezaba así creo que nunca terminaría de contar su vida.

—Gilbert ¿No tienes que atender a pacientes más tarde? No te va a dar tiempo a contarnos toda tu vida desde el principio.

—Vale, vale, pero otro día os tengo que contar todo.—Y tanto que luego nos lo contó, y más de una vez.—El caso es que el día 23 de agosto del año…—Y a partir de ahí no se puede decir que me enterase mucho de su historia y creo que ha Francis le pasó lo mismo.—Tíos, ¿Me estáis escuchando?—Rápidamente los dos asentimos con la cabeza.—¿Seguro? Porque si no me habéis escuchado puedo volver a empezar.

—No hace falta.—Le contesté rápidamente.—Ya nos hemos enterado de que tu vida es… _alucinante, impresionante, emocionante_… ¡Y mucho más!—De las palabras que me acordaba del diccionario fui diciendo unas cuantas así me aseguraba de que nos creyese y pensase que le habíamos escuchado.

—¡Qué bien me conoces!—Dijo feliz haciendo una pose, la verdad es que bastante guay.

Pasar el rato con ellos siempre me levantaba el ánimo y estaba deseando que me diesen el alta para salir todos juntos.

—Me tengo que ir ya, que tengo que atender a una bellísima mujer y no me gusta hacerle esperar.—Dijo Francis levantándose de la silla.—Y Antonio, no te des por vencido. _Au revoir!_

Me tuve que ir al poco de que Francis se fuese a trabajar ya que llegó un paciente para Gilbert. Mi médico me dijo que esperase al inglés porque lo había avisado y ya estaba de camino. Pero la verdad es que no le hice caso y me fui solo.

De camino a mi habitación me encontré con unos hombres que me detuvieron, al principio me paré encantando ya que siempre podía ayudar a alguien, pero pronto recordé sus caras, eran los mismos hombres que se metieron con Lovino en el ascensor. Todo el buen humor que tenía se esfumó en unos segundos.

—Yo que pensaba que ayer te dieron el alta cuando te vi salir por la puerta del hospital.—Me dijo uno de ellos mientras en otro se reía.—Y resulta que no. Vamos a tener que esperar un poco más hasta que tengas que irte para echar al estúpido enfermero que tanto proteges. Con un poco de suerte os vais el mismo día y no os vemos la cara más.—Me quedé mirándolo serio intentando controlarme y no romperle la cara allí mismo.—Ya no eres tan valiente cuando todo el mundo te puede ver…—Antes de que pudiera decir nada más le cogí de la camiseta y lo levanté unos centímetros del suelo.

—La suerte la vas a necesitar tú, porque de esta no te libras.—En cuanto lo levanté un poco más del suelo se puso a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba.—Por mucho que grites te aseguro que va a doler lo mismo.

Antes de que pudiera darle lo que se merecía entre dos hombres hicieron que lo soltase. Y en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente de mí se empezó a hacer la victima diciendo que le había atacado sin motivo y lo peor es que todos le creyeron a él.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—En cuanto escuché la voz de Arthur me giré ya que supuse que él comprendería lo que sucedía y ayudaría con ese estúpido.—Que cada paciente se dirija a su habitación y quiero que todos los enfermeros os pongáis a trabajar, de eso ya me ocupo yo.

En cuanto todo se despejó un poco me quise ir a mi habitación también pero el inglés me llamó diciendo que me iba a acompañar y aunque no le hice caso se puso a mi lado durante el camino o por lo menos intentó seguir mi ritmo.

—¿Qué se supone que le estabas haciendo a ese tipo?—Me preguntó serio una vez cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

—Tengo una buena razón…—Quise defenderme ya que antes no me habían dejado dar explicaciones.

—¿Una razón como para pegar una paliza? Sé quién es ese tipo y lo que pretende, te lo aseguro. Y lo único que vas a conseguir amenazándole es hacer que te echen y búscale problemas a Lovino.—Se me formó un nudo en el estómago en cuanto dijo lo de Lovi, yo lo último que quería era buscarle problemas a él.

—¿Y tú no puedes hacer nada? Tú eres un amigo de Lovi, le tienes que ayudar. Además hace un momento todos te hacían caso a ti, algo de poder tendrás como para hacer algo por él.

—Como dices algo de poder tengo. Y lo de las listas para echarlo no lleva cuatro días, y si a Lovino no lo han despedido en todo este tiempo es porque yo no dejo que eso ocurra. Ya ves que soy todo un _gentleman._ Así que deja de hacer tonterías que a esos tipos le darán el alta en unos días.

Me sentí mal por haberme comportado de esa manera delante de todos, pero aun así yo solo quería ayudar a Lovino. No quería verlo triste, ni oírlo llorar como tantas veces le escuché cuando estaba en coma, quise pensar que eran sueños que había tenido, pero la misma voz que me cantaba en esos sueños era la que escuché por primera vez cuando me desperté de ese largo y profundo sueño. Durante todo ese tiempo estuve escuchando a Lovino sin poder hacer nada por él mientras me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí. Me alegraba cuando en su voz podía sentir su alegría y me entristecía cuando lo escuchaba enfadado o abatido, pero lo que más me dolía era no poder hacer nada cuando le oía llorar. Así que cuando desperté decidí ayudarle constase lo que costase.

—¿Y no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Lovino?—Le pregunté serio, quería servir de ayuda.—No le pegaré a nadie.—Esto último lo añadí para sonar más convincente.

—Bueno…—Se quedó un momento pensando.—Siempre puedes decir a los otros pacientes lo bien que te cuida Lovino y esas cosas. Pero tampoco exageres que todos saben que Lovino es muy poco paciente y muy mal hablado. Yo creo que con eso por lo menos tal vez harías que retirasen su firma algunos pacientes y que los nuevos no firmasen.—Arthur se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla me miró serio.—Si haces algo de lo que te he dicho, ni me nombres, esta conversación no la hemos tenido nunca, y la idea es solo tuya ¿Comprendes?—Asentí con la cabeza antes de que abriese la puerta y se fuera.

Al final no iba a ser tan mal tipo Arthur después de todo, o eso creía. Ya que al rato intenté salir al pasillo y una enfermera vino a hablarme y me contó que el mismo Arthur le había dicho que no me dejara salir en todo el día, le pregunté un motivo y me dio una nota explicativa.

"_Al paciente Antonio Fernández Carriedo se le prohibirá salir de su habitación durante todo lo que queda de día, por salir del hospital solo y sin autorización; amenazar a un paciente y no esperar a un enfermero a que lo acompañase a su habitación"_

Arrugué el papel y me volví a la habitación. Pues si tenía que pasar lo que quedaba de día encerrado me iba a morir de aburrimiento, qué el día anterior había descubierto lo fantástico que era salir a la calle. Me tumbé en la cama suspirando. Con las dos personas que vi por la calle y me conocían tenía la misma extraña sensación que cuando estuve en mí ya antigua casa. La misma sensación que cuando vi por primera vez a Arthur antes de recordarlo. Si tan solo pudiera volver a ver a esas personas, o la casa, tenía el presentimiento de que podría recordarlos.

Giré la cara hacia la mesita y vi mi móvil, esa mañana Francis me había enseñado como poder llamar gratis y aun no lo había probado, así que me senté en el borde de la cama un poco más animado. Miré en mi lista de contactos y lo primero que iba a hacer era buscar a Lovino, pero antes me encontré con Heracles lo intenté llamar y estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, por lo menos eso me dijo alguien al otro lado del teléfono, así que decidí que lo llamaría en otro momento. Entonces decidí llamar a otras personas antes que a Lovi, así le podría contar que tal me había ido en las llamadas. Me puse a mirar mis contactos pero nadie me sonaba así que llamé al primero que vi. Al primero que llamé también estaba desconectado, y los tres siguientes no aceptaron la llamada a cobro revertido, aunque me parecía normal, quién iba a ser la persona que pagase por recibir una llamada.

Pero eso no me podía deprimir, ya llamaría a otras personas que otro momento, ahora me tocaba llamar a Lovi, él era muy buena persona como para rechazar una llamada. Intenté llamarlo pero rechazó la llamada, le llamé otra vez ya que podía haberse equivocado, rechazó otra vez la llamada… Bueno a la tercera era la vencida y por eso le llamé otra vez.

—_Pronto?_—En cuanto escuché su voz me levanté de la cama emocionado con el móvil, que casi se cae al suelo, pero tuve los reflejos suficientes para que eso no ocurriese.

—¿Lovi?—Le llamé esperando que no me hubiese colgado. Un silencio al otro lado me hizo pensar lo peor.—¡Me ha colgado!—Grité con el teléfono aun en la oreja.

—¿Quién cojones te ha colgado, bastando? Aún sigo aquí.—Me dijo con un tono enfadado.

—Menos mal, pensaba que me habías colgado, con lo que me ha costado llamarte. Eres la única persona que ha cogido mi llamada.—La verdad es que tampoco probé a llamar tantas veces a los demás.

—¿Cómo no le voy a coger el teléfono a alguien que me llama tres veces seguidas? Pensaba que era algo impor… ¡Espera! ¿A quién has intentado llamar?—Su voz parecía nervioso, pero seguro que me lo estaba imaginando.

—Pues primero a Heracles, pero tenía el teléfono apagado, así que después he intentado llamar a algunos contactos que tengo en el móvil. Tengo que probar a llamar a más gente ahora que Francis me he enseñado a hacer llamadas a cobro revertido.—Le dije feliz, esperé un momento ya que hubo otro silencio.—Lovi, no te escucho. ¿Tendré el volumen bajo?—Dije apartando el móvil buscando algo para subir el volumen.

—Imbécil, ¿Cómo me vas a oír si no estaba hablando?—Eso era un alivio porque no encontraba nada para subir el volumen, tenía que investigar más el móvil.—Bastardo, hazme caso. Si quieres llamar a alguien llama a Heracles, al imbécil de Gilbert, al salido de Francis, llámame a mí. Así te aseguras que no estás llamando… yo que se… al fontanero que un día arregló tus cañerías y que te guardaste su maldito número por si acaso.—La verdad es que sus palabras parecían muy lógicas, pero aun así la curiosidad podía conmigo.

—Aunque me encanta hablar con todos vosotros, a veces me gustaría hablar con alguien que me conociese de antes de ingresar en el hospital. Y si llamo al fontanero que un día me arregló las cañerías no pasa nada, puedo probar suerte con otro número.

—Pues llamas a Arthur, a él lo conocías de antes de perder la memoria, seguro que estará encantado de hablar contigo. Si quieres te doy su número, o pregúntaselo tú mismo que está trabajando ahora ¿No? Seguro que te lo pasas mucho mejor con él que llamando a gente por el teléfono.—Estaba claro que preferiría aburrirme intentando llamar a gente aunque no me lo cogiese que hablar cinco minutos con el inglés de cejas pobladas.

—Da igual, no me gustaría molestarle.—En realidad lo que quería es que Él no me molestara a MÍ.—Además ahora estoy hablando contigo. ¿Qué tal la vida fuera del hospital?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Supongo que bien… Idiota te tengo que colgar que estoy haciendo la comida y no quiero que se queme.

—Vale, ya nos veremos por aquí, Adiós Lovi.—Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara aunque no pudiera verla.

—Me apuntaré tu móvil para la próxima vez que te dé por llamarme cogerlo a la primera. _Ciao._—Y tras despedirse colgó. Me había dicho la próxima vez… y que me lo cogería a la primera. ¿Llamarlo después de la siesta sería muy pronto? Por si acaso no lo intenté, que esa noche Lovi tendría que trabajar y era muy probable que durmiese toda la tarde, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo haría.

Arthur, antes de irse a su casa a comer, vino para ver que estaba bien y en mi habitación, en ese momento desee que le sentase mal la comida, o que por lo menos estuviese asquerosa. Y que quede claro que en ningún momento le nombre lo de la prohibición a salir de la habitación, y me comporté de manera amable con él, ya que estaba feliz de haber hablado con Lovino y ese idiota no iba a quitarme esa alegría. Además que cuando él se fue la que me trajo la comida fue Eli, la enfermera tan maja que me cuida cuando Lovi no está. Vino bastantes veces a la habitación a ver como estaba y algunas veces nos quedábamos hablando.

—¿Y qué tal te encuentras hoy? Ya me han contado lo que te pasó ayer. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir tu solo e irte tan lejos?

—No me riñas tú también Eli. Yo solo quería darme un paseo, lo que pasa es que se complicó un poco la cosa y…

—Y terminaste en una ambulancia. Lo que no te pase a ti.—Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.—Pero lo que importa es que ya estás bien, y que ya has aprendido la lección y no lo volverás a hacer.

—Sí, ya estoy bien.—No quería mentirle y decirle que había aprendido la lección porque tenía en mente escabullirme otra vez, por eso no le dije nada.

—Me alegro.—Me dijo con una sonrisa que no tardé con corresponderle.—Me tengo que ir, pero volveré de vez en cuando, ya lo sabes.

Esa tarde, sin salir de la habitación ni para que me diese al aire, me aburrí muchísimo, aunque Eli se pasaba de vez en cuando no se quedaba mucho tiempo ya que tenía mucho trabajo. Por lo menos con la siesta, la merienda y la cena el tiempo se pasó menos lento, lo malo fue después ya que empezó a anochecer y aun no había llegado Lovi.

Las horas pasaron y me senté en la cama porque el sueño ya me estaba llamando y no quería dormir aun. Lovi tendría que estar al llegar, y no creía que tardase mucho en pasarse por mi habitación, ya que no podría quedarse hablando con las mujeres guapas, todas estarían durmiendo, o eso esperaba.

No tenía muy claro que hora era pero me había quedado medio durmiendo cuando empecé a escuchar a Lovi cantar. Lo primero que pensé es que estaba soñando pero no, estaba cantando en el pasillo, me alegré de haber dejado la puerta abierta y de no cerrarla. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de esa canción, no es que entendiese mucho lo de decía la letra ya que la cantaba en italiano. Pero me encantaba ya que el día que desperté del coma me estaba cantando en esa preciosa lengua.

En cuando dejó de cantar me fui derecho a la puerta para ver qué había pasado, y sin salir de la habitación me asomé un poco y lo busqué por la mirada, no estaba, ¿Me lo habría imaginado? Me quedé mirando el pasillo un rato más, dama muy mala espina todo tan silencioso. De repente de una habitación salió Lovi, sonriendo y dando las buenas noches, tenía la ligera sensación que en esa habitación había una mujer. Entorné la puerta lo justo para escuchar a Lovi si se ponía a cantar otra vez.

Me tiré en la cama suspirando, ya que seguramente Lovi iba a tardar en pasar por mi habitación si se tenía que pasar por la de las mujeres que atendía. O eso pensaba porque en ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta. Me incorporé un poco en la cama con los brazos para ver cómo sin hacer ruido Lovino pasó cerrando la puerta. En cuanto se fijó en mí lo vi fruncir el ceño.

—Tendrías que estar durmiendo, bastardo. Es muy tarde.—Me regaño en voz baja acercándose a la cama.

—¿Y la mujer de la otra habitación no tendría que estar durmiendo también?—Le dije girando la cara.

—Sí, pero ella… Espera, ¿cómo sabes que…?

—No hace falta que sigas, no quiero oír más.—Le interrumpí ya que no me apetecía escuchar por qué ella estaba despierta y Lovi tan feliz de verla.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? No sueles actuar así. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Es por eso por lo que estas despierto?—Su voz preocupada hizo que me sintiese mal por hablarle así.

—No te preocupes estoy genial.—Le dije con una sonrisa.—Es solo que no tengo mucho sueño.—Tuve la mala suerte de que en ese momento me entraron ganas de bostezar, pero creo que lo disimulé bien.

—Tonto, eso es lo que eres.—Me dijo cogiéndome la mano para dejar en ella mi colgante.—Se me olvidó dártelo… Pero es por tu culpa que no me lo pediste.—Después de échame la bronca susurró un "Lo siento" tan bajo que casi no pode oírlo.—Bastardo… ¿Qué te dijo ayer el imbécil de tu médico de la prueba que te hizo?—Me dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Me dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, estoy genial.

—No ves, ya sabía yo que estabas bien. Si es que es verdad lo que dicen.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

—¿Y qué es lo que dicen?—Le pregunté intrigado, intentando ponerme el colgante con la cruz.

—Pues que todos los tontos tiene suerte.—Dijo ayudándome a ponerme el collar.—Por cierto… la cruz… he notado que te la has empezado a poner desde hace poco tiempo… y… me preguntaba si era por algún recuerdo que has recuperado…—Sonreí al ver que de algún modo le preocupaba que me recuperase.

—La verdad es que no me acuerdo por qué, pero siento que tengo que llevarlo puesto por alguna razón. Seguro que pronto recordaré la razón.—Dije feliz animándome a mí mismo.

—Será mejor que me valla ya, que tú tienes que dormir.—Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?—Le pregunté con cara de pena.—Ahora todos estar durmiendo, seguro que no tienes mucho que hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo mucho que hacer? ¿Con eso me estas llamando vago?—Dijo enfadado.

—No, todo lo contrario, con todo lo que trabajas te mereces un descanso.—Intenté convencerlo, pero me parecía imposible.

—Pues si quisiera descansar no estaría aquí. Bastardo.—Suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara.—En serio es muy tarde, ponte a dormir ya…

—Si no tengo más remedio. Que sepas que me voy a dormir porque me lo has dicho tú.—Dije intentando disimular otro bostezo mientras me acomodándome en la cama. Lo que hizo que Lovi soltase una carcajada.—¿Y no me puedes cantar algo para que me duerma?

—¡Ni que fueras un niño pequeño! Buenas noches bastado.—Me dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Esa noche no pude borrar por nada del mundo la sonrisa de la cara al escuchar cantar a Lovi, que aunque en voz baja se le escuchaba cuando pasaba cerca de mi puerta. Intenté no dormir deseando que pasase de nuevo cerca de la habitación, pero no aguanté mucho despierto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco tarde por lo que no me pude despedir de Lovi cuando se fuera a casa, aunque para haberme despedido de él tenía que haber madrugado mucho.

A la hora del desayudo en vez de entrar solo un enfermero para darme la bandeja entraron dos, un hombre y una mujer, que se quedaron mirándome fijamente, lo primero que pensé es que tenía algo en la cara, pero rápidamente lo descarté porque había ido al baño y cuando me miré al espejo mi cara estaba como siempre.

—¿Necesitáis algo?—Les pregunté al ver que no me decían nada, lo que me resultó gracioso porque eran ellos siempre los que me decían eso a mí.

—Nos gustaría preguntarte algo…—La chica empezó a hablar mirando de reojo a su acompañante.—Se han empezado a rumorear que conocías al enfermero Arthur antes de ingresar en el hospital. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí…—Me quedé un poco de piedra con la pregunta, no es que fuese nada del otro mundo.

—¿Y os lleváis bien?—Me quedé pensándolo un momento antes de contestar que sí, y la verdad es que me costó decirlo.

—Pues asunto resuelto.—Dijo por primera vez el hombre.—Los rumores son ciertos, ya nos podemos ir.—Dijo cogiéndole del brazo a la chica.

—Eso no quiere decir nada, tal vez Lovino…—En cuando la chica dijo ese nombre tuve que detenerla.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lovino con lo que me has dicho?—Le pregunté intrigado. La chica le dijo que no le diera importancia pero yo le insistí hasta que me lo contó.

—No es nada, es solo que como Arthur te puso a ti como paciente de Lovino. Suponemos que fue para que no firmaras la lista y no lo echaran.—Esas palabras me dolieron un poco ya que me sentí utilizado, pero era por una buena causa así que no importaba.

—Tampoco es que importe mucho. Lovino es un buen enfermero y si no he firmado es porque no quiero no porque nadie me lo haya dicho. Así que asusto resuelto al rumor.

—El rumor no es ese…—Me dijo la chica mientras miraba de reojo al chico.—Aunque yo no lo tengo para nada claro, sinceramente no sé si es verdad. No te voy a negar que por eso Lovino no sea el enchufado de Arthur, pero de ahí a…

—Venga ya.—Le interrumpió el enfermero. Empecé a sentirme fuera de la conversación ya que hasta dejaron de mirarme y como si no estuviese.—Pero si está clarísimo esos dos tienen algo.

—Pero si Lovino, se pasa todo el día ligando con las pacientes y sino con nosotras. Hace poco nos invitó a unas compañeras a tomar algo.

—Eso es solo para poner celoso a Arthur.

Me pellizqué el brazo con todas mis fuerzas esperando que fuese un mal sueño, pero no podía despertarme. Tenía que haber entendido mal, eso no me podía estar pasando. Ese rumor tenía que ser falso y lo iba a demostrar, y si era cierto… ya me ocuparía de que no lo fuese.

* * *

**Pues ya está, esto ya va más rápido, a Antonio le gusta Lovino (y es lo suficiente espabilado como para saberlo) aunque con gustar, no quiero que nadie piense ya en amor ni nada parecido.**

**Y bueno por si acaso con los rumores no quiero que nadie se alarme, que son solo rumores no tienen que ser verdad, y la enfermera llevaba las de ganar con su explicación. **

**Y ya no os molesto más.**

**PD: Quiero avisar que este verano me cambiaré el nombre de la cuenta (Aunque puede ir para largo), espero no confundir a nadie, aunque ya sabéis el nombre del fic así que no os extrañéis si veis que el nombre de la cuenta ha cambiado.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y por todos los review que me mandáis:**

**AwesoomePrussia:** Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior, y lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto este capítulo.

**Yo:** El pasado de Antonio se irá sabiendo poco a poco, por lo menos ya sabemos que algo hizo para enfadar a alguien. Y aunque me guste mucho el Fruk creo que en este fic no voy a poner, aunque en otros fic tengo que poner seguro.

**Guest:** Soy muy feliz al saber que te gusta la historia. Pasa saber que le pasó a Lovi en el pasado hay que esperar un poco aun, espero que no se haga muy larga la espera.

**Chic:** Pronto se irán resolviendo las dudas, poco a poco. Y bueno para el amigo de Antonio solo hay dos opciones y una es la que has dicho.

**Darkmoon:** Como dices el sueño de Lovino no tiene que ver con su familia, pero los tiros no van por que le falles amistades ni porque le rechace ningún amor, aunque ya te dijo que la persona del sueño es una persona muy importante para Lovino.

Y si Lovino tiene miedo a que le engañen y odia las mentiras, pero sobre todo en fingir estar enfermo algo le duele mucho que hagan.

Gilbert no se va a cortar a la hora de poner avergonzar a Lovino, al igual que Francis, además que estos dos van a ser la celestina de Antonio y Lovino, y que ademad van a ir a avergonzar a Antonio también, aunque les va a costar más.

Y la claustrofobia de Antonio no es que la tuviese en mente por algo que le pasase antes, para que vaya a mentir. Es solo que quería que Antonio como dices le tuviera miedo a algo. Aunque sería más lógico que le pusiese alguna razón como dices.

Y con el collar, como dices sí que va a ser algo muy importante para Antonio, y pronto se sabrá la razón.

Me alegro que consideres que pongo bien las personalidades, ya que eso es lo que más me preocupa a la hora de escribir, aunque sé que algunas veces los personajes no me quedan muy bien.

**BeautifulSora:** No te haces a la idea de la ilusión que me hace que me digas que mi fic te lo recomendó una amiga. Si, Lovino aunque le critiquen resiste todo lo que digan, aunque ya tiene la ayuda de Antonio para aguantar las críticas. Y es verdad Gilbert más ego no puede tener.


End file.
